Serena or Catarina?
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: Funny drama of the poor kidnapped Princess Serenity and the mysterious girl who takes her place back home.
1. Chapter 1: Moon Princess Stolen

Author's Note  
This is officially my first fic here on and no, I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm happy to say that I've gotten into many more stories since then. Well, I'm running through all my other pieces and updating to a fairly uniform page style. Especially with scene changes. Hope this is better for everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 1: Moon Princess Stolen**

She stared at the symbols flashing on the screen. In her native tongue, she spoke rapidly to the man next to her, who nodded. Omniously, below the symbols was a picture of a girl with blond pig-tails. She smiled wide, and pulled out a device. Holding it next to the screen, an audio came up.

"Come on Raye! We can't," the voice started, but suddenly it was spoken in the tongue, as the two both smiled. They were gone immediately, as a new girl's voice was heard.

"Serena, you never know what would happen if you were—oh my god! SERENA!" the girl's voice exclaimed. The first girl was snatched on the screen by the man. "You put her down you—oh my god! Let me go! HELP! They're taking SERENA!"

And just as quickly as they had appeared on the screen, they were gone on the screen, back with the girl with long blond pigtails, who was unconscious. The girl who had been held still suddenly appeared on the screen, her raven colored hair was ruffled, and her expression fierce.

"Serena! Where are you? Answer me! SERENA! Come on! SERENA! COME BACK HERE WITH HER YOU BASTARDS! GIVE BACK SERENA!"

The two only laughed…

* * *

Raye burst in on the rest of the gang having a study session at Amy's house. Looking like a sweaty mess, the others simply stared. 

"Raye?" they all asked.

"Serena's been kidnapped!" she gasped. The groups mouths dropped. Luna sprung to her feet.

"How did this happen?" she exclaimed. Raye's head dropped. "Raye?"

"I'm sorry you guys. I failed. We were talking, and this guy came out of nowhere. I tried to reach for him, but a woman grabbed me from behind, and I was struggling with trying to break free from her grasp. Just as quickly as they had come, there were gone and they had Serena with them," Raye said, feeling ashamed.

"Relax Raye," Amy said. "We'll get her back."

"Yeah," Mina said. "Search and rescue missions have always been our strong suit."

"Ken and the chickens," Lita said simply.

"Never mind," Mina said.

"So where do we start?" Lita asked.

Amy was already typing away. Raye shook her head.

"She didn't take it."

"She DIDN'T WHAT?" Amy asked.

"I asked her, and she said there was no reason for her to carry a scarf that just let us know where to find her. I was going to try and talk her into it and she was gone."

"That was a severe irony, right?" Mina asked innocently.

"Yes, this is a very good example of irony Mina," Amy replied. "At least we know the study sessions are working."

"Hang on Serena," Raye thought. "I'll make those bastards pay…"

_**

* * *

**_Halfway across the globe, a girl sneezed to cover her startled jump. 

"Catarina, what is it?" her teacher demanded.

"Nothing, just a cold," she replied, wrapping up further in her uncomfortable coat. She looked to the stars.

"It's so hot in this coat—oh well. I just thought I heard someone from so long ago—I'll make them pay—but who was it?" she thought, as she saw one star twinkle. "Please let me find them, twinkling star. Please let me find them…"

_**

* * *

**_Lita looked around. 

"What is it Lita?"

"Nothing," Lita said, smiling. "Probably just my stomach. Who's hungry?"

"How can you think about food?" Raye demanded.

"I just am hungry. We haven't eaten since breakfast. That's all," Lita replied, rushing off to the kitchen. She looked at herself in the kitchen mirror. "Am I going mad? I just heard someone talk. That's totally more than just the vibe or dreams I know Trista said I would sometimes be prone to. Well, better cook something or else the other girls will think I've lost my rocker…"

**_

* * *

_**"So what can we follow her with?" Mina asked, as Amy was typing away. 

"My backup plan. I put a normal person's signature into the computer. That way we can correctly tell ourselves apart from a crowd. Also, we know at this moment that we're alone here, so we can follow her across the globe if need be, just because we know she is the only one missing."

"All right for Amy and her genius!" Mina cheered.

"I'm surprised Darien hasn't responded yet," Amy said softly, and then slapped her mouth shut. "You don't think they took Darien, do you?"

"No, they wouldn't be that stupid," Luna said simply. "Only a moron takes Darien anymore."

"Ken and the chickens?" Mina asked.

"Ken and the chickens," Amy replied.

"It would seem I'm missed for some reason," a masculine voice said from behind. The girls jumped. "Where's Serena?"

"Um," the group gulped. His usually warm face fell cold at this proclamation.

"Oh, hi Darien!" Lita said warmly, returning with her freshly baked cookies. The group sweat dropped. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell me what?" Darien demanded.

"Darien, Serena's been kidnapped," Raye said simply.

"When did this happen?" Darien demanded.

"Twenty minutes ago," Mina replied, the group stared. "What? Can't anyone count down the minutes anymore?"

They sighed.

"I got it!" Amy cheered. "I know where she is."

"Where?" the group demanded. Lita set the cookies aside. Amy took a deep breath.

"America," she said, as they gasped.

"How are we going to get there?" Lita asked. The group looked around.

"A teleport could get us there in no time," Mina pointed out.

"But what will we tell our parents? Or Serena's for that matter?" Lita asked.

"We're having an extended sleepover at my house," Raye said simply. "We've all decided we're going to study really hard for the next test we have."

"That's a great idea!" Mina said. "Until they come to the temple for a visit."

"Grandpa can send anyone off the scent. I just have to talk to him about it," Raye replied.

"Well, if that's what you think is a good idea, then let's do it," Amy said. "We can prepare for a teleport tonight, and be in America and ready to rescue Serena."

"I'll make a business arrangement," Darien replied. "I will be there in the morning."

"That sounds like a rock solid plan girls. Get to it!" Luna said. The group fumbled out of the room, as Luna spied Artemis moving towards the cookie plate. "Artemis, you know you shouldn't eat those!"

"I know, but Lita's cookies are really—huh?" Artemis wondered, looking at the tray. "It's empty."

"What do you mean empty? I saw her put it down and no one touched it," Luna demanded, taking a look for herself, to find that the plate was indeed empty.

"I told you!" Artemis said matter-of-factly.

"That's strange. Very strange," Luna whispered…

**_

* * *

_**"These are amazing!" she laughed, munching away at the cookies she had stolen right under the eyes of a group of slower beings. "I bet Mandessa would love some of these…" 


	2. Chapter 2: Looks Are Deceiving

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 2: Looks Are Deceiving**

Serena awoke slowly, and quickly shivered, grabbing the nearest thing to keep her warm, only to find that it too, was VERY cold.

"Where am I?" she wondered, shivering more. She found herself looking out a window, to a land that was frozen solid. "I guess I should have taken the scarf. Oh, Raye and the others are probably really worried about me. I better find a way out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere Catarina," a voice said from behind. Serena spun to see a woman similar to the one that had held Raye.

"What? My name's not Catarina!" she said. "And I demand to be released this instant!"

"I almost believed that," she said. "You certainly could have fooled me princess."

"Princess?" Serena asked now. "Where am I?"

"Why, your home world, beloved Imperia, where you will be married shortly to your betrothed Knight Terrance."

"WHAT?" Serena screamed. She looked out the window again, and sure enough she saw the festivities below, of people singing and that she was up in a high tower of an extravagant palace.

"See, they are happy for your return," the woman explained.

"But this is all a big mistake. My name is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!" Serena exclaimed. The woman laughed.

"You certainly love your jokes. She died with that fallen kingdom so long ago. You're lucky you escaped from the fight and sent out a transmission to let us know of your location. We've been tracking you since," she replied. Serena's eyes widened, and then she angrily pulled out her brooch.

"This is my proof. This is the Silver Imperium Crystal. Only Princess Serenity, which is me, can have it!" Serena said, as the girl laughed again.

"It looks like any other Imperial Quartz to me Your Majesty. Now please dress yourself so that you can visit with your mother. She will be happy to know you are home and well."

"BUT I'M SERENITY!" Serena screamed…

_**

* * *

**_"We're waiting here?" Sailor Mars asked, as the group had agreed before leaving they best transform and be ready for a fight. 

"We're waiting for Darien to arrive from his overnight flight and Trista promised to check in with Rini for us, seeing as we left without letting her know about Serena. We're waiting on a signal from her. She said the best place to view it was this park," Sailor Mercury said matter of factly.

The sky suddenly lit with fireworks. Yet they spelled a message in Japanese!

"Trista, never know how she manages it," Sailor Venus said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Sailor Jupiter read. "What kind of message is that?"

"We'll find out tomorrow I'm sure," Sailor Mars sighed.

"Oh my goodness!" Sailor Jupiter jumped. Everyone looked around, tense.

"What?" Sailor Mercury asked, as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus prepared to attack.

"I left the cookies out," Sailor Jupiter admitted sheepishly, as Sailor Mars fumed.

"HOW COULD YOU WORRY ABOUT FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" she boomed.

"We need Serena back," Sailor Mercury said, as Sailor Venus nodded.

Suddenly a girl appeared from the brush, looking slightly perturbed at the sight of the four Sailors. She said something in English, as Mercury smiled.

"Girls, she wants to know why four foreigners are here dressed like whores, and disturbing the peace I might add."

"WHORES?" Sailor Mars and Venus exclaimed.

"You got to admit, the skirts are short," Sailor Jupiter said with a laugh. "But what was that last part?"

"Disturbing the peace."

"Oh," Sailor Jupiter said, and then she snapped to life. "Apologize and beg her Mercury! We can't get shipped off to jail at this hour of the night! We're so close to Sailor Moon!"

The girl looked at them a little strangely, as all of them noticed the long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sailor Moon?" they exclaimed…

_**

* * *

**_Catarina looked at the girls again, as they all gave her a strange look in response to her own. 

"Sailor Moon?" she wondered. Then finally realizing she did indeed know the language they were speaking, decided to talk back…

_**

* * *

**_"Sailor Moon?" she asked. Sailor Mercury was typing away on her keyboard. 

"It's the signal we followed all right. We'll have to wait for Tuxedo until the morning to verify."

"That was almost too easy," Sailor Venus said, looking around.

"I know, I half expect a demon to come jumping out of the brush," Sailor Mars said, looking around too.

"Demon? Tuxedo? Signal?" the girl asked, as Mercury stopped dead in her tracks.

"You recognized three nouns. You know what we're saying?" she asked. The girl thought for a minute, as the group looked at her.

"My name is Catarina. What brings such strange looking women to America? I am still learning, but I believe you are all from Tokyo, correct?"

"Wow, that was good," Sailor Mars. "Sailor Moon, I almost thought that you said your name was Catarina."

The girl took another minute.

"Yes, I said my name is Catarina."

The group's jaws dropped as her distinctly British accent filled the air.

"Look Catarina, you pass as a dead ringer for Sailor Moon. Did you know that?"

"What is Sailor Moon?" the girl said after another painful minute of thought.

"Get out," Sailor Venus said. "You've never heard of Sailor Scouts?"

"No," the girl answered, once again after some thought. They all sweat dropped.

"You're kidding. She's a dead ringer for Sailor Moon, yet she's never heard of us," Sailor Mars said.

"The puzzling thing is that she has a signal that isn't normal," Sailor Mercury said. The girl raised her hand, showing her desire to speak as she thought of a response.

"I am allergic to hot environments. It is a rare disease of which I rarely share with people. Would this explain your 'signal' of which you speak?" the girl asked. "And you still have not explained why you are here."

"Uhh," the group said, looking at her.

"This is a park owned by my school. If you are trespassing, I suggest you leave now before I have to call for security," the girl said, sounding angry.

"It seems we are unwelcome here," Sailor Mars said curtly.

"Wow Mars, chill out," Sailor Venus said. She looked to the girl. "Listen, we are looking for a friend of ours named Sailor Moon. She was kidnapped not too long ago and we have to protect her. Have you seen anyone else that looks even remotely like you?"

"DEMON!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, as a demon seemed to come through a rip in the sky. It landed on its two feet, its hands dragging on the ground, claws curled and scrawny arms dark. The demon reminded them of an ape.

"There was a demon here," Sailor Venus mused. The girl behind them suddenly pushed them out of the way, and walked over to the demon, a fierce, cold look in her eyes. The demon started to back away.

She said something very quietly to it, as its darkened eyes widened and it ran off, scared senseless. Sailor Mercury looked shocked.

"Translation?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"She just told it to leave her alone," she replied. Once again her hand was raised, indicating she was trying to speak.

"It comes every night to harm me, that thing. I tell it the same thing, and it runs. That is all I do," the girl replied.

"She just scared off a demon!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"What is wrong with her to scare off a demon?" Sailor Venus mused again. "Maybe it thought she was Sailor Moon, like we did. I wouldn't blame it."

Her hand was raised again.

"This Sailor Moon, what is it?" she replied with difficulty

"The what is a who," Sailor Mercury corrected. "Her name is Sailor Moon, she is a guardian of this planet. She keeps us safe from monsters and demons, like that one."

"Or we keep her safe from them," Sailor Mars muttered.

"Not the point," Sailor Mercury said. "We need help. We must find her. The Universe is in peril if we do not."

"Peril? Peril of what?" the girl, Catarina, now asked.

"Destruction! Doomsday! What does it sound like?" Sailor Mars said, exasperated.

The girl held a pained expression on her face.

"I feel for your cause, yet I have not seen this Sailor Moon of whom you speak. Would you kindly leave the premises?"

"Yeah," the girls said dismally, leaving the grounds to find a minor refuge for the night…

* * *

"You followed this girl," Darien asked. "To find that it wasn't Serena you had found, but someone who looked almost exactly like her?" 

The girls heads all hung low.

"And Lita left her cookies out?" Darien asked. No response. "Any other bad news?"

"She has a signal that is different. No disease can cause this," Amy said, looking at the computer again. "She seemed so sure of herself. Hey Raye, didn't you say a woman grabbed you?"

"Yes, but what are you getting at?"

"I think she's our key to finding Sailor Moon," Amy said. She's was welcomed with stares on that comment. "Seriously. Wasn't it beyond strange that she could so easily blame the whole thing on her disorder?"

"Okay, it was, but what are you getting at?" Mina asked.

"Maybe she knows were Sailor Moon is, but is just faking it," Lita said, catching onto Amy's train of thought. The group looked at the idea in a thoughtful manner, and Raye shook her head.

"The woman who grabbed me had blue hair."

"How do you know that?" Lita asked. Raye presented the strands of hair. "You ripped them off her head, and managed to hold onto them?"

"Believe it or not yes."

"Well, just to let you know I don't," Lita said simply.

"Let me see that hair," Amy said. Raye handed it to her, as Amy went to work on the computer, her eyes lighting up. "I thought so."

"What?" the group asked.

"Whoever has Serena, has a similar DNA structure to that girl we met."

"So we were, ironically, on the right track?" Mina asked.

"Yes, this is another example of irony," Amy sighed.

"She wasn't kidding when she said looks can be deceiving," Lita laughed. "That was a decent message."

"Let's hope that's right," Darien sighed, looking to the sky.

"If that girl has anything to do with it, I'll beat her to a pulp," Raye thought viciously…


	3. Chapter 3: Cast Aflame

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews… I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 3: Cast Aflame**

Catarina found herself staring at the stars again.

"Why is it that creature comes every night for me, from the same hole in the sky, only to run away again at the sight of me? What is it about me that draws it here and yet pulls it away?"

The demon fell from the sky again, saw her face, and ran off.

"Why does it always return?" Catarina wondered, tears filling her pretty blue eyes…

* * *

They saw the girl this time, alone, crying. She seemed so—ethereal at that moment. Even Tuxedo Mask was stunned. 

"She looks so much like her," Tuxedo Mask whispered. "But there's something, chilling, about her presence."

"Strike a conversation with her, in English," Sailor Mercury prodded. "She's the only link we have to Sailor Moon right now."

Tuxedo Mask felt himself shoved out onto the moonlit lawn, as the girl looked up, aware of his presence…

_**

* * *

**_This man seemed sorely out of place on the moonlit lawn, Catarina noted. She quickly dried her eyes. 

"What do you want?" she asked in English, praying this would be better than last night's encounter.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," he replied, presenting her with a red rose. "I thought you were someone I knew. Forgive me for the mistake."

"It's quite all right," she replied hesitantly, taking the rose gently. This man, he reminded her of all those horror stories the girls in the resident halls shared with her. She turned to leave. "I hope you will enjoy your evening."

"Wait!" he said, as she stopped. "The truth is, she, the person I'm searching for, went missing, and now I have to find her. She and I were—engaged."

Catarina looked back at the man. Now this guy, he was familiar.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked now. Although unsure of his real motives, she did recognize him from somewhere.

"No, I'm not sure we have," he said, now curious about her question.

"You remind me of someone I met a long time ago."

"How long?" Tuxedo Mask now asked.

"It's not that important. I was just curious," Catarina said quickly, not wanting to shoo him away just yet. She knew she had seen him so long ago, but to try and explain that to someone who was NORMAL, now that was hard. She turned to leave.

"Wait. Please, I need to find her," she heard him say, but didn't turn to his remark. "I can't let her stay lost anymore. She's too precious to me. Can you please help me find her?"

The man was getting hysterical. She turned back, a calm, emotionless look on her face.

"I," she started, but the area around her burst into flame. She looked around, terrified…

_**

* * *

**_"What in," the sailor scouts asked, looking at one another. Tuxedo Mask looked back to the situation at hand, remembering what the girls said from last night. 

"YEEE HAH!" a voice shouted, as two girls appeared, both laughing and cheering.

The first was decked in a pair of blue jeans and a green sweater, with a cowboy hat to boot. The other was in a black dress in which flames were embroidered on the bottom. They laughed away, their backs to Tuxedo.

He started to move in for the flames to go to her rescue, but the girl in green grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to do a double take. She had been over by the girl in black, but now she and her long brown hair, and fiery green eyes were staring at him.

"She's fine. That Imperial is gonna get out on her own."

"What?" Tuxedo Mask demanded. He looked back to the flames, unable to run to the rescue.

"And before any of you in those bushes tries to move, I advise against!" the girl shouted in perfect Japanese.

"Ken and the chickens?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Ken and the chickens," the group replied.

Tuxedo Mask watched helplessly…

_**

* * *

**_She was screaming. Lost in the flames, terrified of a destruction she could hardly remember. Grabbing a crystalline object from her necklace, she prayed that the flames would die down. It was getting unbearable… _**

* * *

**_"Any minute now," the girl in the black fire dress said. "No Imperial would willingly stay in those flames for more than ten minutes." 

"Are you trying to kill her?" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"You, my friend, would be best advised to stay out of this," the green eyed girl said simply. "Unless you plan to die…"

_**

* * *

**_"Her signal is fading fast!" Sailor Mercury whispered. "We have to do something." 

"She's our only key to Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said angrily. "I got the girl who has Tuxedo."

"We got the girl in the black dress," Sailor Venus and Jupiter replied.

"That leaves me with the fire," Sailor Mercury whispered. "Let's go!"

The group began to move, and realized quickly that they bush they were hiding behind, was starting to chase them!

"DON'T STOP MOVING FOR ANYTHING!" Sailor Mercury shouted…

_**

* * *

**_Now lying in the middle of the circle of flames, she prayed it would end. She prayed for some sweet relief from the pain she felt… **_

* * *

_**"It's been ten minutes! Now what?" the green-eyed girl demanded. "How are we supposed to claim a prisoner if the prisoner is dead genius?" 

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? She was supposed to fight back," the girl in the black dress replied.

"You really are a brilliant one, you know that?" the first girl shouted at her. She saw the flames coming, as she let go of Tuxedo Mask.

"You back off from Tuxedo Mask you wench!" came a Japanese cry. Tuxedo Mask, knowing Sailor Mars would keep her occupied, ran towards the flames again. This time unhindered, he made in into the circle, to find the girl lying there and fading fast.

"Hang on!" Tuxedo Mask shouted to her, picking her up, and getting out of the fires by shielding her with his cape. The two landed outside the circle, where the girl in the black dress was waiting.

"You let her go this instant. She is our prisoner," she fumed.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The attack was barely dodged, as the girl in the black fire dress looked at a running Sailor Jupiter, furious.

"You stay out of this!"

"Tuxedo Mask! We can't run much longer! We need to retreat and get her out of here!" Sailor Mercury shouted, just as she tripped, the bush looming ominously over her. Sailor Mercury screamed as it lunged at her.

"MERCURY!" Sailor Mars shouted, unable to stop her battle with the green-eyed girl. Suddenly, it was frozen solid. Tuxedo Mask looked down at the girl he held, and saw a single hand raised at the plant. She dropped the hand, and it returned to a crystalline object around her neck. The two girls stopped and looked at the girl that Tuxedo Mask now held with confusion unthought-of. Then, they were charging Tuxedo Mask—or rather, the girl.

"We knew it! Hand her over!" the green-eyed girl shouted.

"We're out! Now!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The two were caught in the love chain, struggling. The group was gone, with the girl whom the two had so violently struggled for…


	4. Chapter 4: Twin StandardMaybe

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

So this time, it's going to be tons of fun. Can't tell you anything important yet, but I hope you like it. Something about an old boyfriend and an age old scheme…have fun!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 4: Twin Standard…. Maybe**

"You did WHAT?" Luna demanded, the girl unconscious on the mat on the floor of the temple.

"We didn't have a choice Luna," Raye said. "She's our key to finding Serena, and if we let them take her, we will never find her. On top of that, she saved Amy."

"Did you even consider how she'll react when she realizes she's not in her own country anymore?" Artemis asked. "Let alone the freak-out factor that she's not where she was last night."

"School's tomorrow, and we need someway to explain if Serena's not there," Mina said. They looked over to the girl, remembering how much of a resemblance the two bore. "Do you think we could pull that off?"

"What? Convincing her to be Serena until we find Serena?" Lita asked. "Are you insane? She's going to kill us when she wakes up. The last thing that will be on her mind is helping us."

"She owes us one," Raye said. "It's worth a shot…"

**_

* * *

_**"Your Majesty, we have found her," the woman said in Japanese. "Your lost daughter, yet it seems she is being stubborn and refusing to admit her lineage, and is even pretending to be cold." 

"I see," an older woman said in Japanese as well. This woman wore an eloquent crown, gown, and cape. She held an icy scepter, and it pounded the ground of ice, which cracked beneath the scepter.

"Your Majesty?" the woman asked.

"I feared that she had lost her memory after she had sent her transmission for help. We've left her there so long that I almost fear she's lost what made her a princess of this planet. Please send her in."

Serena came through the doors, shivering and skating on the ice, with the little experience she could muster, in the gown the woman had forced her to wear. She found herself face to face with a woman with a light violet shade of hair, looking aged and worn. This startled Serena when the woman's eyes tear up. She suddenly jumped from the throne and ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Your Majesty?" the younger woman asked.

"After so many years, it is true. My little baby is home, safe and sound. Thank you so much Aspera!" the older woman exclaimed.

"But Your Majesty," Serena said, feeling horrified as she said it. "I am not your daughter. My name is Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

The queen looked at her, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Your forehead is ridiculously warm. Did you really adapt to their environment of theirs?" she whispered. "Oh! My baby! We'll get you back to normal. I swear it upon my title as Queen of Imperia."

"But I'm not your daughter," Serena replied. "I'm the daughter of Queen Selene of the Moon."

"Nonsense. They're all dead," the older woman said sweetly. "You must have lost your memory after you sent for help. Oh my little child, you just stick with your mother and you'll be back to normal in no time…"

_**

* * *

**_She awoke, voices whispering around her. It had reminded of her of a nightmare, as she jumped to her feet and looked around. She was on a mat, and there were voices coming from behind a sliding door. There was a boy in the room, changing a washcloth, wearing traditional garb only found in Japan. She avoided a scream, as he and she were in a staring contest, both startled by the other, both reluctant to shout. A girl in similar garb entered the room, and the scene completed with shock on all three parts. They looked to one another, and the boy suddenly dashed out into the next room. The girl in traditional garb looked at her, a strange look of familiarity, and of that of someone about to ask for a huge favor. She sat down by Catarina, who reluctantly did the same. 

"How did you do it?" she asked, as Catarina was almost immediately aware of what the priestess was talking about.

"I have always been able to. I just cannot do it of my free will. There always seems to be trouble when it happens."

"Listen," she said quietly. "I know you don't like us, but we just saved you from two people who tried to set you aflame. We need a favor."

After a minute of thought, she responded.

"What would that favor be?" she asked.

"We need you to pretend to be our missing friend," the girl in traditional garb said, a look of seriousness passing her face. "As long as she might be missing, we do not want her family to worry."

"And if I say no?" Catarina said after thinking it out.

"We get you back home, and leave you alone there where those two can get a hold of you."

"In other words, protection for staying, danger for leaving," Catarina deduced. "I'd rather take my chances leaving."

There was silence, as the girl suddenly threw herself at Catarina's feet.

"It's my fault she's gone," she said, her fists clenched. "I know you don't think you have anything to do with this, but you do. Your DNA structure, it's the same as the people who took her. They held me down while they snatched her out of the air. I feel the same cold presence from you that the woman who held me had. You're somehow related to them Catarina. I know you might not understand, but you're not normal."

This time, she didn't wait a minute to answer.

"I know I'm not normal," she said, realizing that a confession might help her understand why she must go. "I hear things—things said by people I remember from a time long ago. That man, he reminded me of a time that died years ago. A time that fought bravely to the end, and I nearly went down with it. It nearly killed me, bleeding to death in a field of red roses. Yet when I awoke, I was in a barren wasteland, the roses and their beautiful petals all withered. That was the first time I saw those two. Back then they were nice. Now they merely want me prisoner over something I cannot remember, but they do. In fact, your voice is familiar priestess. However, I would rather not endanger you in my endeavors to realize my own identity."

"How long have you been alive?" the priestess asked now, moving from her begging posture to look at Catarina's eyes.

"You would not know of that time, but back then it was called the Silver Millennium. They actually spoke your dialect, which it did not take me long to discover I was quite fluent in…"

_**

* * *

**_The group was dumbstruck behind the panel. They had heard her words, and looked to one another. 

"Do any of you remember her?" Mina asked, as Luna and Artemis even shook their heads. "I wonder why she didn't get sent through time like the rest of us."

"We're still stuck at who is she," Lita reminded her. "She apparently knew Darien. Can someone call him?"

"I'm on it," Mina said, whipping out a cell phone.

"I'm going in," Amy said. "Raye is going to need help convincing her…"

_**

* * *

**_"But we can help you with your identity!" Raye said. "I can ask the fires for assistance." 

"There is no need to trouble yourself with such frivolous matters," Catarina said. "Honestly, it would probably be of little help. Believe me I've tried before."

"Hello there," Amy poked in. She stepped beyond Raye's form and looked at Catarina. "So, how old are you?"

"I forgot that panels are walls that truly speak," Catarina laughed. "Older than you'll ever be."

"Actually," Amy said. "Maybe you should let us explain a little more before you judge our ability to assist you."

"We're from the Moon Kingdom," Raye said for her. "We're from that time."

"That would explain quite a bit. But how did you make it here? I thought those of that time had all died."

"Well, Queen Selene sent us into the future with the Silver Imperium Crystal," Amy said. "Why weren't you sent here as well? How much do you remember from then?"

"I don't know. Honestly, that time is quite fuzzy," Catarina admitted. "It's been so long ago—I can hardly remember voices from then, and all I can remember really well was the flowerbed."

"Listen. We can help. We need your help though. Please pretend to be Serena for us so that we can find her and bring her back home."

"I do not know if that is such a great idea. I hardly know her. How can you expect me to be her?" Catarina asked.

"Well, we can take care of the appearance," Amy said. "The rest we can tell you as each situation arises."

"Are you sure that they will not see through your ploy?" Catarina asked.

"You don't have to try very hard to be Serena. But we think that if you can act like her for a little while, we can find out about you. Are you sure your name is Catarina?"

"That is the only thing I am sure of," Catarina replied. "But are you sure about this?"

"We are, only if you are," Raye replied. "Do we have a deal?"

"Somehow I doubt no is an option anymore," Catarina said softly. "Let me see a picture of Serena."

The two smiled some, as Amy rushed for a photo.

"I thank you so much," Raye said.

"Don't feel guilty about it," Catarina said simply.

"Huh?" Raye asked.

"About the kidnapping. You were there, weren't you? Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, but," Raye started, as Catarina smiled for the first time.

"Silly girl. You can't undo what's been done. You can only move forward. So move forward and go find her. I definitely do not plan on being this Serena character forever," Catarina laughed. She then stood, and met abruptly with the dashing Amy, looking at the photograph she now held in her hands. "The pigtails are key, as is the outfit. Do you have any clothes of hers here?"

"We picked up her uniform from her parents this morning while you were sleeping," Amy replied. "Lita! Grab one of Serena's outfits!"

"On it," Lita's voice replied. When Amy turned back to face Catarina, she had already placed her hair up in the pigtails. In fact, there really was nothing that was different in terms of appearance between the two girls. The fact that Serena was their beloved Sailor Moon, and this girl was not, was hard to make note when Lita gave her the clothes to change into. The three were stunned when this girl, who acted nothing like Serena, was like her total twin…

_**

* * *

**_"This is your room," the younger woman, Aspera, said bluntly. "This is where you slept." 

"Why is the queen making her give me a tour?" Serena thought bitterly.

"Why is the queen making me give her a tour?" Aspera thought. "This princess hardly remembers her own name, let alone the odds that she knows the palace anymore."

"Aspera!" a voice shouted, as Serena and Aspera stopped mid-tour. A man skated to them, and looked at Serena with loving eyes.

"My Catarina, you indeed are home at last," he said, as Serena shook her head.

"I am not Catarina. My name is Serenity from the Moon Kingdom."

"She does not remember quite who she is," Aspera explained. "She's been saying that ever since she arrived."

"My Princess, please forgive my intrusion," the man said, walking away. Serena looked at him, wondering who he was.

"That was your future husband, Knight Terrance. It must be horrible for him, realizing that his own beloved does not recognize him," Aspera said sadly, leading Serena along.

"Me like him? Is she nuts? Darien is way nicer than him, and on top of that, I'M NOT CATARINA!" Serena screamed in her mind. "But it seems that she's trying to make me feel bad about knowing him. Well sorry Aspera, I don't know him, and that's that!"

Serena followed after her obediently; still afraid of what they would do the moment they realized she had been telling the truth…


	5. Chapter 5: A Curious Guard

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Sorry for the short chapter…. I can't see the logic is making the guard less curious yet. That and I have a ton of papers and work to do this weekend, and I didn't have much time in the week. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 5: A Curious Guard**

"Mina! Come look at this!" Raye said, as Catarina brushed off the skirt. Mina stepped in, and jumped at the sight of her.

"She is a dead ringer for Serena."

"The voice however, is not," Lita said. "Everyone will know immediately if we don't fix that."

"Darien will be over in about five minutes," Mina replied.

"Girls, did you really—oh, my stars!" Luna said, and then quickly realized that she had spoken in front of Catarina, who moved to her, and smiled.

"You're Luna."

"How do you know my name?" Luna demanded.

"Got me. I can't remember meeting you," Catarina replied, patting her head and stepping away.

"You're kidding," Luna said, as Catarina shook her head. "What was your name again?"

"Catarina."

"Hey girls, Chad said you were—whoa," Darien said, looking right at Catarina. "That's pretty good."

"But it's her voice that will give her away," Lita said. "She sounds British."

"You are quite right," Catarina admitted, looking at herself. "I doubt I could hide for very long with looks alone."

"Serena? Is that you?" a little childish voice exclaimed. A girl with pink pigtails ran right in and hugged Catarina.

"I'm sorry little one, but I'm not Serena," Catarina replied, as the group looked at Darien.

"She was visiting. What was I supposed to do? Send her home?" Darien asked.

"Well, you sure look like her!" Rini replied. "Are you sure you're not meatball head playing some game with me?"

"I'm sorry," Catarina replied, gracefully curtsying.

"That, you can't do," Amy started. "Serena would never do that."

"I have a feeling this is going to be harder than you let on," Catarina said.

"Why are you dressing her up like Serena girls?" Rini asked.

"Until we find her Rini, we have to make sure no one else notices she is gone," Mina explained. "She's doing us a favor in return for our help with something else."

"But why can't you find her?" Rini asked. "Amy, didn't you tell Trista you were sure you were sure you had found her?"

"She was who we found," Lita replied. "It's a long story Rini."

"Then where is she if Amy can't find her?" Rini asked.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out," Raye answered.

"I'm sure she's quite alright, wherever this Serena girl is. She sounds like she's important enough that no one would harm her," Catarina said thoughtfully…

_**

* * *

**_"Whoa, no way, I do not sleep in a bed of ice!" Serena exclaimed. "No way!" 

"Your Majesty?" Aspera asked. "Are you certain of this?"

"My bed was made of cotton, wool, and springs," Serena replied as Aspera laughed.

"You certainly have a good sense of humor. Good night Your Highness. Guard Thomas will fetch you anything you need, so there is no need for you to travel out into the wonderful weather."

"It's a blizzard outside."

"I know," Aspera replied, leaving Serena to the frozen room. She skated to the closet, and nearly whipped out a series of dresses, but was suddenly aware of the second presence, as she came face to face with the man from earlier.

"Preparing for a blizzard stroll?" he asked.

"No," Serena replied bluntly. "Isn't it impolite to be in a lady's room without knocking?"

"Forgive me. I see you still don't remember."

Serena turned back to the clothes, looking at them thoughtfully.

"You're still mistaken. I am not Princess Catarina. In fact, I want to go home to Earth and my beloved Endymion."

The man jumped back at this.

"I was unaware that you had found a new love on Earth. In that case, I must kill him," he said, as Serena spun around.

"WHAT?" she demanded.

"It's custom. If a princess finds two beloveds they must duel to the death. I will find him in the morning and destroy him, so that we may have eternal happiness together," the man said, bowing. He was gone in an instant, as Serena tried to grab him.

"NO!" she shouted, suddenly feeling hopeless as she tripped and skidded on the ice. "Don't hurt him. Leave him be."

"Princess?" a new masculine voice asked, as a guard stepped in, seeing Serena's eyes well up with tears, and her pounding her fist on the ground.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Serena shouted. "Now you've gone and done it Meatball Head. That psychopath is going to kill Darien and it'll be all your fault."

A tear hit the floor, as the guard's eyes widened, and he now knelt by her.

"My lady, please don't cry. If you continue to do so, you will be killed before morning," he whispered. Serena shot up, suddenly realizing his presence.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When Princess Catarina would cry, her tears would bring flowers up from even the thickest of ice. If anyone were to see you cry, they would kill you as an imposter."

"Why do you care?" Serena asked. "That man is going to kill my Darien."

"I care because," the guard started, but blushed beneath the metal. "Wait, what's his real name?"

"He has two names, like me. On any average day he's Darien."

"You're fortunate for not telling him that, for he will shout from rooftop to rooftop that he's out to kill the beloved of Catarina known as Endymion."

"Why do you care?" Serena asked again. "You could just let them know and kill me off."

"Because I know more about this palace and its rulers than I care to share at the moment," he said quickly.

"So are you really the princess of that fallen kingdom?"

"Yes," Serena replied, feeling better, suddenly understood by this strange guard. "You see, my mother sent us into the future using the Silver Imperium Crystal and since then…"

_**

* * *

**_"Is this better?" Catarina asked again, as the group shook their heads. 

"You sound like Serena on helium," they all said.

"How about now?"

"You've got that British thing back," Lita said.

"Now?"

"Her voice is whinier," Raye and Rini noted.

"This?" Catarina asked for the fiftieth time, as the group all jumped.

"That's it!" they cheered.

"All that's left is to get the attitude down," Amy added.

"We'll have to work on that at school. If she's up any later I doubt she'll make it."

"Serena never did," Amy reminded her…


	6. Chapter 6: We Hate Terrance

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

How was that for a twin standard? Ha ha ha! I rule the world! Oh wait, that's OOC for the author… oops. Anyhow, this one took awhile to come out because it is exam week and they are ridiculously hard. I'd rather write more chapters for this than those exams any day. My brain is still reeling from the five page paper I was forced to write….well, go ahead and read on… And yes, this is a serious chapter title…

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 6: We Hate Terrance**

"I'm happy to hear that you all survived the assault. In fact, in some ways I'm sure Catarina feels responsible for what happened to you and your people," the guard explained. "She always was the very regal and overbearing at first sight, but honestly a very generous princess. Her mother never caught her, but she would always sneak food to the servants, especially the ones that were sickly or unable to work. You and her look exactly alike, you know. She had this amazing presence to her people. She would have been a great queen."

"What do you mean would have?"

"We lost contact with her after a transmission around the time of the fall of the Silver Millennium. Many feared her dead, but Terrance, the man who was in here, was almost too certain she was alive. Low and behold he sent Aspera to Earth, who returned with you. It seems like Her Highness truly has died."

"Don't say that," Serena replied, picking herself up, her body freezing now. "If she was alive and near my mother at that time, I have no doubt in my mind that she is well. In fact, I can feel it in my soul that she is."

"Well, um," he said, and produced a blanket. "It may not seem like much, but if you place that under your covers you will be much warmer tonight. I'll remove it when you wake, so that no one sees it."

"Wait, you want me to play along?" Serena asked.

"Well, you can stick with your story. But please don't remove all doubt. If there's still hope, they will not harm you," the guard replied sheepishly. "It's just we've never been too kind to strangers."

"How come you are? And what's your name?"

"I am Guard Thomas, as Aspera explained," the guard said, bowing quickly. "In fact, it's because of the princess that I understand. I watched over her ever since I joined the castle guard. She's read so many books and shared them with me, that it's almost like we have the same mind—or at least I thought we did. I tried to tell her about Terrance's inability to respect those beneath him, and she warned me to never speak in her presence or I should fear for my life."

"I need to warn Darien somehow of what's coming," Serena explained. "Otherwise he'll walk right into the fight with no one there to help him."

"I doubt you should worry about that," the guard said to her. "Just get some rest and we'll deal with it in the morning after your lessons."

"Lessons?" Serena wondered as she went to the closet, found a nightgown and changed. She then picked up the blanket which had been left folded neatly upon the ice, and went to the chilling bed. After getting in with the blanket wrapped around her body she found that it was indeed very warm... After a personal debate she wrapped her head up in the blanket as well and quickly fell asleep…

_**

* * *

**_"So I'm leaving late?" Catarina asked Lita in her Serena voice. Lita shuddered a little, but nodded. 

"Yes, and I'm staying with you for today so that you can adjust into Serena's lifestyle. That, and you'll need someone to explain her family to you."

"Family?" Catarina choked, as Lita laughed. "What?"

"That sounded exactly like her when it comes to tests. She's not married though. I meant her parents and her brother!" Lita replied.

"You said we were leaving about five minutes before the first bells?" Catarina asked, as Lita nodded. "We have about two minutes."

Lita came to life as she ran out the door and Catarina followed…

_**

* * *

**_Serena awoke to the voice of Guard Thomas, who was gently shaking her. 

"Quickly," he whispered, Serena barely awake. "Aspera is coming. You need to be in the closet before she arrives."

Serena jumped at the mention of her name and was in the closet before even he knew what had happened. She heard him remove the blanket, as he had promised, and leave the room. Swiftly grabbing a dress and throwing it on, she noticed that Aspera was in the room before she could even pull her hair up.

"Come my Lady, you must attend your lessons," Aspera said.

"But what about my hair?" Serena asked, as Aspera shook her head.

"That silly hairstyle is out of fashion anyhow. Just come along," she said, as Serena started to feel more spite for the woman who had been claiming to be her savior. But before she even reached the door, Aspera looked at her attire. "This will not do."

"What?" Serena demanded, as her brooch was taken and placed on the dresser.

"That was clashing with the rest of the outfit," she said simply, as the two stepped out of the room, Serena feeling something mighty close to rage…

_**

* * *

**_"Serena!" Ms. H shouted, as Catarina shuddered. Amy was telling her what to do through a feed in her ear under the pretense of going to the bathroom. "This is only Monday! Can't you ever be on time? In fact, your little friend Molly has better attendance than you. Start learning from her about good time management!" 

"Sorry," Catarina replied, bowing.

"Now sit out in the hall for the rest of class and if I hear you then you'll be in for detention. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Catarina replied, scooting out the door and standing in front of it. Down the hall Lita was just now exiting as well, and the two smiled at one another. Then everyone heard the shout.

"OH ENDYMION! LOVER OF SERENITY! COME OUT OR THIS BUILDING WILL BE FROZEN OVER!"

There was a split second of silence, then came the cries of panic as students ran out of the doors, and Lita grabbed Catarina by the arm.

"We have to go! They need—Catarina?"

"I know that voice," Catarina said, and ran of her own accord to the stairwell, fighting against the masses as she headed to the top. Lita barely caught up with her, as she grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, we need you to look like Sailor Moon if you're going to run up there."

"She doesn't look the same?" Catarina asked, as Lita held the Lunar Disguise Pen. "I guess not."

"Say Lunar Disguise Pen, turn me into Sailor Moon," Lita said, as Catarina held the pen over her head.

"Lunar Disguise Pen! Turn me into Sailor Moon!" Catarina shouted, as she suddenly looked like a certain warrior of justice, a scepter included. Lita grabbed her transformation pen.

"You'll probably meet up with Amy at the top. She'll fill you in," Lita replied, as Catarina nodded and continued the climb to indeed meet with Amy.

"I'm Sailor Mercury now," she explained. "You're Sailor Moon, Lita is Sailor Jupiter. The others might show, they might not. Right now we have a catch phrase you need to learn really quick."

"A catch phrase?" Catarina asked, worried…

_**

* * *

**_"Wow, it's even colder outside," Serena noted. 

"I know. It's magnificent," Aspera replied, totally oblivious to Serena's obvious complaint. They arrived at a frozen lake, and Serena saw that there was a small crowd.

"What's all this?" Serena asked, afraid of the answer.

"Your first ice skating session in ages," Aspera replied. "You must remember at least the basics of ice skating."

"Not really," Serena admitted. "But I can try."

"That you will. We'll work on your favorite routine!" Aspera said. "Now follow me and do what I do."

Aspera started to skate to gather speed, which Serena discovered she was handling much better than the first time she had so long ago with Lita and Amy. Then came an unexpected spin and back flip, with which Serena was forced to oblige. As she started the flip, she saw that she was going to land wrong and right into the snow, as she prepared for the awkward landing, and avoided breaking bones. Aspera sighed.

"It seems we're going to be working on this for some time," she said. Serena, who was not too surprised, nodded.

"Look, I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you believe me, but I'm not Catarina. I'm Serenity," Serena said in response, as Aspera laughed.

"Still sticking to that story after surviving the night? Well, I guess we'll have to keep playing along. You Majesty, if you still don't remember this routine, we'll just have to work on it later. Let us retire to the study, were Professor Greenwich is awaiting your arrival."

"Professor Greenwich?" Serena asked, having a sinking feeling.

"Yes, your language professor. You always were fond of his lectures."

"Lectures?" Serena gasped.

"Yes, and I'm sure he'll be expecting nothing less than perfection, it being your first day back and all."

"Perfection…. Oh my God, how in heaven's name did they confuse me with Catarina?" Serena thought, looking up to the well-lit sky. An image of Darien popped in her mind. "Oh my love, please be careful. Don't let that man harm you for my error."

"Come Your Majesty!" Aspera said, as Serena reluctantly followed her to the professor…

* * *

Author's Note 

Hey everyone… I've made a semi-forced decision (a friend of mine talked me into it this week as we ate lunch and all). I'm going to start updating every Wednesday (or at least attempt to). See you all next week!


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Revelation

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon… Yet the story concept is mine… Please don't take it without my consent… PLEASE….

Okay, today was rather annoying since I'm home now and it was a pain in the butt to try and get on the internet so now I'm retyping everything onto another computer. Well, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to the reviews I've got… they've helped me realize that I need to revise the stuff that's coming up! Anyhow, enjoy Chapter 7: Shocking Revelation.

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 7: Shocking Revelation**

"Well, it seems that someone did hear my call, but no man to date," a man in knight's armor said, his back to them. Sailor Moon/Catarina took one look at this man, and somehow, she knew his name.

"How dare you threaten innocent lives with your greedy love Terrance!" she recited, as the group looked at her.

"And how dare you threaten a building that stands for the knowledge of mankind?" Sailor Mercury added, somewhat shaky as she looked at Sailor Jupiter, who nodded.

"We are warriors of justice and it's our job to make sure you stay away from innocent people!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. Sailor Moon/Catarina started to move her hands as Sailor Mercury had shown her, beginning to repeat the last part of the catch phrase.

"So in the name of the Moon!"

"In the name of Mercury!"

"And in the name of Jupiter!"

"We shall punish you!" they proclaimed, as the man turned to face them now.

"I am amazed you already know my name," he said, looking at the group. "And that you have the audacity to challenge me."

"What have you done with Princess Serenity?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"What have I done? Absolutely nothing," Terrance, the man, laughed. "She is my princess, my beloved and I will honor our traditions and defeat the man who seduced her here."

"WHAT?" the three asked.

"How dare you," Sailor Mercury said, at a loss for words. "Endymion is not some conniving snake."

"Where is she?" Sailor Jupiter scowled now. Sailor Moon/Catarina also looked angry, but she was wholly confused.

"I know him in a loving way, and yet, I loathe him with every fiber of my being. I want to rip his heart out and—well, okay, maybe not that—Oh! It's just too confusing. Who is he? Why do I know him? Why?" she thought.

"She is safe at my home world, being protected by our Royal Guard."

"Your home world?" Sailor Moon/Catarina asked now, as Terrance did a double take.

"You sound exactly like her," he said. "As if you were her twin."

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said quietly. "Do you know him?"

"Somehow," Sailor Moon/Catarina admitted quietly.

"What are you saying Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I'm saying that I might have an idea," Sailor Mercury said simply. "Just play along."

The two were confused as Sailor Mercury laughed.

"You think, Terrance, that you can win against us?"

"By the looks on your friend's faces I think I can," Terrance said, as Sailor Mercury realized she needed a line fast, but was even more lost as "Sailor Moon" came forward.

"All right Terrance. Where are you from and what do you want?" she said bluntly. He gave an astonished look.

"Well, since you've asked so nicely, I'm from Imperia, a land of ice and snow, and my princess at the moment thinks her name is Serenity. In fact, surviving the first night alone proves that she is not. Serenity, as you thought she was, died so long ago. We've got her now, and she's staying with us. But alas, she has fallen in love with Endymion, and it is him that I must kill in order to win her back and marry her tomorrow."

"You sick bastard," Sailor Moon/Catarina said angrily, as Terrance's face went cold.

"I don't like your tone. I ought to correct it," he said, swiftly drawing his sword. Sailor Moon/Catarina was back in a heartbeat.

"What did he say?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Imperia," Sailor Moon/Catarina said. "I really hope that this Endymion guy doesn't show up."

"Stay out of trouble and he won't have to," Sailor Mercury replied. "He comes to save Sailor Moon, and he's probably in the shadows right now watching the fight."

"Great…"

_**

* * *

**_"Welcome back Your Majesty," Professor Greenwich, an old man with big thin-rim glasses and a book in hand, said to Serena in flawless Japanese. "I have heard from Aspera that you must have hit your head pretty good because you can hardly remember your native tongue, correct?" 

"Japanese is my native tongue!" Serena corrected in response. The professor's eyes widened.

"My, you have changed form that polite young princess I knew," the professor exclaimed. "This bump on your head must have been near fatal!"

"I've never hit my head!" Serena replied.

"Of course you haven't," Professor Greenwich said, almost condescending, to Serena. Her temper was rising.

"How dare you suggest that I have? I've survived far worse than a bump on the head!" Serena nearly shouted. She looked at this man, who seemed to have little care for her concerns, and to Aspera, who seemed to be too whimsy as it was to be of any help. And yet—that one aguard who had helped her survive that first night. How did he know so quickly that she wasn't who they thought her to be? He had said it was the fact that her tears did not bring flowers up from the ice, but something told her deep down, that he had known the moment she ahd set foot onto this wretched, cold planet. That when they had brought her in, he knew she wasn't one of them. One of his people.

Yet he had helped her. She was still alive thanks to him. His warning had kept her tears in check, and she tried to avoid thinking of Darien to avoid her tears. At that moment, it was then that she needed Darien's help. That she needed a savior.

"DEMON ATTACK!" a voice shouted in the palace. Serena took not another second as she run for the door, but Aspera had her pinned.

"You need to hide, now!" she hissed, as she threw Serena into a trapdoor. Serena looked around, and realized she had been thrown into a series of tunnels. "Princess, run in those tunnels and try not to get too lost. We'll send someone to retrieve you when the battles are over!"

Serena didn't want to run, nor did she want to hide, but seeing as Aspera had taken her brooch and placed it on "her" desk, like some useless accessory, left her little choice. She ran into the tunnels, to find that only moments later she had found her way to Princess Catarina's room. Yet a demon was there, and Guard Thomas was fighting it off to the best of his abilities. The demon was moving towards the desk, towards her brooch!

Without a second to spare Serena burst into the room.

"Thomas, that brooch! Pass it to me!" she exclaimed, as Thomas dove for it at the same moment the demon had, knocking it to Serena's feet. She looked at the demon. "You want it? Come get it."

And with that she picked up the brooch and ran into the tunnels again. She heard Guard Thomas shouting something, and Serena quickly realized that these demons had indeed come for her brooch.

"Why can't they be after Aspera?" Serena whimpered, as she turned to face the demons. "All of you back off or I use it!"

They stepped back, realizing their mistake for following her. She moved back into the tunnel behind her. Suddenly, she was held by another demon, who laughed.

"You will give us the Silver Imperium Crystal," it scowled. Serena laughed.

"Make me," she whispered, flipping it just like Lita had taught her the other day. "I'm not afraid of any of you!"

"How about me?" another hissed, reminding Serena of a snake, as she avoided too much of a scream.

"Okay, maybe you," Serena said, realizing she was backing into another exit, which was filled with battle and blood spray. "How do these people manage without Sailor Scouts?"

"I don't see how this helps you," the snake demon hissed, as Serena suddenly saw a tunnel's worth of them struck down and pinned, by a white rose?

"Moonlight Knight?" Serena wondered.

"Stay back you filthy creatures!" a masculine voice called down the tunnel from which the rose came. The monsters started to run down the tunnel, as Serena heard a new fight with swords commence. Running over to the now pile of dust, atop it lay a clear white rose, that was chilling to the touch. Realizing that she would be hit if another was thrown, she moved back out of the pathway, and dodged another set of incoming demons. Then taking gradual steps down the path, she got closer to the fight to realize that it was a Sailor Knight that was fighting off the demons. He was fighting them off mostly with his blade he wielded, yet he was also moving back, as if the load were too heavy for him alone to bear.

"It's now or never," Serena decided, as she pulled out the brooch. The demons all turned, seeing her ready to transform, as they suddenly decided now was not a good time to die, and ran off. The knight gave her the strangest look, as she smiled. "I told them I would use it—So just who are you?"

"I, my Lady, am Imperia Knight, guardian of this beloved planet. And you?"

"I am Princess Serenity," she introduced. "Guardian of the Moon and the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"Well, that would explain the demons coming here so quickly. They must have sensed the crystal's powers," the Knight said, starting to leave.

"Wait," Serena said, as the knight stopped. "If you're here, does that mean that—?"

"Yes," Imperia Knight said simply, as a quieted demeanor befell him. "Princess Catarina is Sailor Imperia…"


	8. Chapter 8: Silver Imperium Crystal

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Today is a little rough because my wallet has gone missing, and I apparently can't trust anyone within a fifty-foot radius of me… it's been a rough day. Anyhow, I managed to somehow get Internet on my computer so I'm taking advantage of it while I can to avoid scribing the whole thing.

Well, there's a new definition of royally pissed off coming…hehe…have fun!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 8: Silver Imperium Crystal**

"We'll just have to kill all three of you, now won't we? That will make up for the rude comment," Terrance said angrily, not partial to being called a bastard.

"Oh great Sailor Moon, you pissed him off. That was perfect," Sailor Jupiter said, sighing. "Now what do we do?"

Sailor Moon/Catarina hopelessly smiled and sweat dropped.

"Guess my emotions got the better of me," she admitted sheepishly. They watched him point his sword at them, and laugh.

"You think you can win against me? I am an elite member of the Royal Guard, and unbeknownst to the population and known only to the princess, I am Imperia Knight."

"WHAT?" the three asked, looking at one another.

"You're getting really good at pretending to be Serena you know," Sailor Mercury whispered.

"You all said she was klutzy and whiny yet totally reliable, didn't you? Just trying to go with what you've told me," Sailor Moon/Catarina replied. "So seriously, what do we do?"

"Well, if he says he's a Sailor Knight, let's test him on it," Sailor Jupiter said with a smile. The two stared at her as she started an interrogation. "First question: Can you identify the Sailor Scout you protect?"

"Sailor Imperia," Terrance said angrily.

"I meant her name."

"Princess Catarina," Terrance said, as the group gasped and looked at one another. "What?"

"A true Knight would never reveal the identity of the Sailor Scout he guards, especially to those he has labeled as his enemy," Sailor Mercury replied. "You're a phony!"

"So you tricked me? Well, it is of no matter. The princess does not know that and she never will. In fact, she will only hear that her beloved Endymion has died regardless of this battle's outcome. So you will never win."

"There has to be a way to track him," Sailor Jupiter said to Sailor Mercury, who jumped.

"My gift!" she exclaimed, as the two huddled behind Sailor Moon/Catarina, who was thoroughly confused.

"Distract him," Sailor Jupiter explained, as Sailor Moon/Catarina sighed.

"I am asking for an early death, aren't I?" Sailor Moon/Catarina asked to the sky. She faced Terrance, whose sword was drawn and ready. In a violent swing, he nearly missed Sailor Moon/Catarina's long locks. She smiled.

"They better be quick," she thought, as another swing came her way. This time, she used the scepter to block as she skidded a few feet before stopping. This came as a surprise to Terrance, who made a vertical swing that she "fell forward" in order to dodge. She dodged a few more pointless swings by somersaulting into the nearby wall of the stairwell, and looked to see his charge. A little dizzy, she barely dodged the strike, which got his sword stuck in the wall. Suddenly realizing this could have been the last moment of her life, she scrambled back from him, as he tried to pull the sword out…

**_

* * *

_**"So you knew that she was a missing Sailor Scout?" Serena demanded, as the knight shamefully nodded. "And you never went to her rescue?" 

"Believe me Princess Serenity. If I could have, I would have walked the galaxies for the rest of eternity to bring her back, but the price was too high."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that Guard who helped you through the night? It wasn't the first time he had done so," Imperia Knight said, detransforming to reveal himself to be Guard Thomas!

"What do you mean?" Serena asked now, seeing as it would probably be hours since there was still a fight going on outside the tunnels.

"You are not the first girl they have brought back and claimed to be the Royal Heiress. There have been thousands of others since her disappearance."

"What's happened to all of them?"

"They are dead."

Serena's eyes widened, in a state of shock and confusion as the guard looked down at the ground.

"Please," he said. "Don't judge me yet. I could have let these girls all die painfully in that first night or two here. They were all under the care of Aspera, and all of them were royalty of their own worlds. Do you see where this is going?"

"They didn't grab me because they thought I was Catarina," Serena whispered, abhorred. "They wanted me dead?"

"We are one of three planets who are all geared towards universal domination. For ages, the Sailor Soldiers here have been keepers of the peace and true defenders of the universe by keeping the universe safe from their own people. It was in the Silver Millennium that all three Sailor Scouts were changed forever. The other two, Sailors Sandstonia and Nebula, have become vengeful and cruel, and the only ones interested in finding Sailor Imperia for their own gain. We Knights have been forced to behind the scenes, and I more than the other two."

"How's so?"

"I am being—blackmailed."

"WHAT?" Serena asked.

"The man behind this change in our society, and your own, was one you've met recently. I cannot tell you much more, but he is threatening to reveal my acts of protection to each foreigner and have me killed if I do not keep my mouth shut. He is a dangerous man Princess Serenity. You were just in blowing him off and sending him to Earth. The longer Terrance is away the safer you are."

"Oh my god. There has to be a way to get in contact with the girls—with Luna even. Please tell me that there is!"

"Unfortunately, we have little concern for the outside worlds, and they have long since destroyed that watch which you wore."

"Great," Serena said hopelessly, sitting down on the ice. "I'm going to die on this planet and Darien is going to be killed. Wonderful!"

"He can't win that battle immediately," Thomas replied, smiling some. "It is stated in our rulebooks that the only way to be the victor is to return with the head of the man you have slain. In other words, he has to manage to get past your friends, kill him, and somehow have time to get his head, and then return here in one piece. Whether he remembers or not is still up in the air. It's too painstaking of a process, even for him."

"How did the other girls—how were they caught?" Serena asked, beginning to feel sick.

"By making very simple errors. I informed them all of the same thing I am telling you. They started to pretend to be Catarina. One even dared to sleep one night without my assistance, and another almost married Terrance, and tried to escape. The girls all made the same mistake however—they pretended to be someone they weren't, even after I had warned them of the dangers. So as long as you stay true to your story—well, that's how long you'll live," Thomas explained.

"Have demons come before?"

"Always to claim the girls we have stolen, in order to ransom their people," Thomas said. "This is the first time they didn't seem to be after the princess in question. The Queen might really start to believe that you're her daughter."

"The Silver Imperium Crystal is very powerful. I'm not all that surprised," Serena replied. She held the brooch in her hand. "And she wanted me to leave it on the desk like some useless trinket."

"Aspera made you take that off?" Thomas asked, curious now.

"Yes, why?"

"Are you sure that is yours?" Thomas asked again, as Serena looked long and hard at the brooch, and gasped at Aspera's previous statement.

"_It looks like any other Imperial Quartz to me Your Majesty."_

"Someone switched out my crystal!" she gasped. "What does it look like to you?"

"Imperial Quartz," Thomas replied sadly. "I thought it was strange that you were threatening them with it. What did you say it was originally? The Silver Imperium Crystal?"

"We have to find that crystal!" Serena exclaimed, panicked now. "It could destroy the universe if it fell into the wrong hands."

Thomas' dulled expression suddenly filled with fear.

"WHAT?" he screamed. "You mean to tell me you have that powerful of a rock attached to your CHEST?"

"It's my power source, kinda," Serena said, looking around. "Where would they take that crystal? Tell me!"

"I don't know," Thomas said, now looking around himself. "Only Aspera or Terrance would know, and I highly doubt either of them will tell me anything."

"I have to tell the girls. I have to warn them," Serena said, feeling slightly faint.

"Princess?" Thomas asked, noticing she was a tad pale. Without another word spoken, Serena collapsed into his arms. "PRINCESS!"

Silence prevailed…


	9. Chapter 9: Tears

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Hey, if anyone knows anything about Japanese table manners, I'd like to know. It's for a future chapter, and I'm not up to looking too much like an idiot on etiquette…he he. So please e-mail me if you know something.

Okay, so the chapter has a downer title with better news than what we were given last chapter. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 9: Tears**

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Luna exclaimed from the sidelines.

"I'm alive!" Sailor Moon/Catarina said, sounding somewhat terrified.

"It would help so much more if you could use the Moon Tiara," Luna sighed. Then the cat jumped. "SAILOR MOON! LOOK OUT!"

Sailor Moon/Catarina saw the blade coming and screamed, out of time to move. The rose struck, as the two looked to the area from whence it came.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon/Catarina exclaimed, noting that both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury were jumpy now. This must be Endymion.

"How dare you threaten a life as sweet as the cherry blossom? In the darkest of hours she seems to see through your evil like a devil behind the ice. We just try to live in peace, and you threatening that peace is unacceptable."

"Who are you?" Terrance asked, bewildered as Sailor Moon/Catarina scurried back from him while his attention was drawn.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," he announced.

"You are all annoying," Terrance said, turning back to the spot where Sailor Moon/Catarina had been, and was furious to discover that she had moved and was back on her feet. "And I will kill you!"

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon/Catarina exclaimed, holding the scepter firmly. He landed by her.

"Your welcome. What are they up to?"

"No clue. I'm the distraction," Sailor Moon/Catarina whispered. "Are you who he's looking for?"

"He doesn't know that," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"Good point," Sailor Moon/Catarina replied.

"Look out you two!" Luna shouted again, as Tuxedo Mask and she both turned to look too late to jump away. Instead Sailor Moon/Catarina used the scepter to block the shot, pushing against it with all her might. Terrance pushed back, trying to break her down, and effectively was distracted again. She watched as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter both placed a scarf on the back of his belt, tying a knot and backing away. Then it was time for them to get serious.

"Hang on Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"MERCURY—"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The three turned to see that Sailor Mars had fired, and almost singed Sailor Moon/Catarina's hair. Then she spun, and Tuxedo Mask caught her.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"I know," Sailor Moon/Catarina said, tears in her eyes. "I know."

Terrance came out of the flames well-scathed, as he cursed under his breath.

"I'll be back," Terrance said to the now Sailor Scouts to the left of him. Then he looked at Tuxedo Mask and the girl he held close. "YOU TWO! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS ONE DAY! THIS I SWEAR!"

And with that, he was gone. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and the third all ran over to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon/Catarina.

"Are you okay?" they all asked.

"I wish I knew," she whispered. "I wish I knew."

"You wish you knew what?" the red Sailor Scout asked.

"Who I am. Never mind the fact that I was scared beyond all reason, but I am pretending to be a girl with superpowers in hopes that I can find my own identity."

"It's all right. You don't have to do anything. We can scare him away."

"It's not him I worry about. It's demons. Like the one that showed up at my school. It could come here, and then what?"

"We kick its butt!" Sailor Jupiter replied. Sailor Moon/Catarina shook her head.

"They've beaten you before. Otherwise you wouldn't be here before, in the time we're in now. You would still be in that time, that place. In fact, the fact that you remember and I don't is almost haunting. The fact that you somehow whisked away to this time without having to watch countless of people you learn to live for and care about deeply die, as you never age, is more torture than any fires I could ever face. In fact, this Serena girl that you know and love, she's probably the same way."

"Hey, don't be taking out your personal issues on us!" the red scout shouted.

"Yeah! What's the big deal?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon/Catarina said quickly. "You're right. I shouldn't be placing my personal issues in your care. You can hardly comprehend them as is."

And with that she ran off from the group…

_**

* * *

**_Serena awoke in the arms of Guard Thomas, who was trying to fan her awake. 

"Are you all right?" he asked her, as she slowly came to her senses. Grabbing her brooch, she looked again to have her fears confirmed, and her eyes welled up with tears. Thomas held her close, giving her what little comfort he could.

"Why? Why? WHY?" Serena sobbed. "Why must this happen to me? Why must I have to be kidnapped? Why did I turn down Raye? Why?"

"Relax Princess," Thomas whispered. "You'll survive. You'll get home. I'll make sure of it. Besides, there is some good news."

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"I just," Thomas started, and stopped himself, wondering what possessed him to start that strange phrase. "I just found out that Terrance has returned without a head today. Endymion is still safe and sound. Yet he claims he has a trophy showing that he has even managed to try and slay a few of Endymion's protectors. It's a white scarf."

Serena suddenly, upon hearing that, burst out laughing. Thomas was so confused that he couldn't help but stare. It was the first time he had ever seen one of the princesses laugh.

"That? A trophy?" she laughed. She dried her eyes, as Thomas helped her to her feet. "That, my friend, was good news! The girls are going to find me!"

"Who? The girls?" Thomas asked.

"Remember when I told you that the royalty of the Silver Millennium came back? They're Sailor Scouts! They swing a teleport and get here in no time!"

"Even with teleports it would take several years to get here," Thomas said sadly. "The only way to go is to travel by a ship or by portal, but even then the technology is ours alone."

Serena sighed.

"And I was in a good mood too," she said.

"That doesn't mean there isn't hope!" Thomas said, shocked with the mood change. "They have definitely found you! That is more hopeful than it was this morning, when Terrance went out. He'll return tomorrow, and I'm sure they'll have a better plan of action for him!"

"You're right," Serena said, her eyes now dry. "Are the demons gone?"

"Yes," he said, looking down some. "I had to leave you here for a moment to tell them that I would go fetch you. They know that could take hours, so I hope you forgive me for leaving you unprotected."

"Leave me unprotected? I'm hardly concerned about that!" Serena said. "I need to get my crystal back…"

**_

* * *

_**Catarina ran down to a classroom, and took a seat, and looked out the window. 

"Why did I get so upset?" she wondered, the tears hitting the desk as flowers arose. "Why does this happen every time I cry?"

She watched as the group began to run out of the school building in search of her.

"Is it because they were spared this pain that I feel so angry? I shouldn't have said that though. They were right. However, I cannot begin to understand them. They are so carefree, so willing to risk their own lives. It was like I was useless, and when I tried to fight back, I was helpless."

She looked at her gloved hands as the magic of the Lunar Pen faded, and her scepter she had set upon the desk became the pen.

"I am not Sailor Moon. I am Catarina."

She stared at her hands even more, as she aimed at a board, and thought, but nothing happened.

"Yet I can hardly control my own powers. They only seem to help me when I need them."

She cleared the desk of the flowers, and she wondered what the day would have been like if she had not been interrupted by that man, Terrance. The one who she remembered. It wasn't often that had happened to her. There had been someone in the past who she had remembered their name so clearly, yet they had died before these girls had been reborn.

"Clara."

This girl had been a servant at the palace of King Henry IV, and the two were instant friends. It was one of the few relationships that she had that she was torn to pieces when they died. She was sure someone had gone to test her, and had sent someone from her past to see how she held up. In fact, it was because of Clara that she knew she had indeed been to the Moon Kingdom, and that her miniscule memory was more than just dreams. She sighed as she rested her head, her hand on the Lunar Pen.

"Serena, is that you?" a squeaky voice asked, as Catarina jumped. She saw the gray kitten, and jumped to her feet. "I guess you're Catarina then. They were right. You do look a whole lot like Serena!"

"Diana, are you—Catarina, what in the blazes? You have them searching high and low for you," Luna exclaimed as she came in.

"I'm sorry Luna," Catarina sighed. "I needed to clear my head."

"You were scared, weren't you?" the white cat, Artemis, asked.

"Of what?" Catarina asked, her arms crossed as she took her seat again.

"Of that man, what else?" Artemis said.

"I wasn't afraid of him," Catarina said, as she looked out the window. "This has nothing to do with him..."


	10. Chapter 10: More Than A Name

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Okay, so one of my reviewers had several important questions that I left unanswered, and I apologize for this, so I'm going to clarify real quickly what I can.

This fanfic is about Serena getting kidnapped and the person who switches places with her. The timeframe of this story is before the StarS season, and after the Dead Moon Circus incident. I will not constantly refer to Hotaru, but she is unable to fight in the battles because she is a child. She and Rini are friends in school. All of the Sailor Scouts are there otherwise. I couldn't tell you the exact ages otherwise. As for the locations, there are two separate locations (I switch between them by use of … at the end of the sentence), that of which is clarified further this chapter. If it's still confusing let me know. Anyhow, I don't want to give too much away, so hopefully this helps.

Otherwise, I'd just like to say we meet Evil Serena in this chapter, that's all… have fun!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 10: More Than a Name**

Luna jumped up on the desk, catching her off guard.

"Well, you certainly looked scared," Luna said. "Diana, throw Chibi Moon off the scent for a few minutes. Catarina and I need to talk."

"Okay," the gray kitten, Diana, exclaimed, as she scurried out of the room.

"What is it?"

"We don't remember you," Luna said simply.

"Why is that important?"

"If you make that claim, which any normal person couldn't do by the way, Luna and I would have probably met you along the way. We guardians were entrusted with many of the castle secrets, yet you are not known to us at all," Artemis said, as he too jumped up on the desk with Luna, the two sitting down next to one another. Catarina looked down from the window, and sighed.

"My memory is as fuzzy as yours," Catarina said simply. "I can hardly remember anything. My name is all I know for sure."

"Your name isn't helping," Luna sighed. "We need more than your name and a hunch."

Catarina smiled, as she put her head up to face them.

"Do you remember the name Clara?"

"Yes! She was Princess Serenity's handmaiden! You aren't her, are you? You certainly don't look like her," Luna asked. Artemis gave a look of shock.

"No, I'm not Clara," Catarina said, her smile fading. "She was in the castle of King Henry IV, one of the few servants besides myself. She could tell me so much about a time that she remembered. In fact, there was so much there, I felt absolutely sure that my existence in that time was undeniable. The most condemning fact that I discovered later, was that we were both fluent in Japanese."

"What happened to her?" Artemis asked, as tears began to form and Catarina wiped them away.

"One day, there was a minor siege on the castle. She was locked outside, and for the next century all I could hear in my sleep were her screams. I ran away from the castle, and eventually after that I moved to the Americas, and hid out there, even in times of diseases and hardship, drifting from location to location. She was my friend," Catarina said, wiping her tears away. "But she was one of two people I knew immediately by name. Terrance, that man we met today, was the other. It's the first breakthrough I've had in a while."

"Cats don't count?" Luna demanded, as Catarina smiled.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget little instances in fear," she replied.

"When they say amnesia can take time, they aren't kidding," Artemis kidded, as Catarina's smile faded and she looked out the window again. "Oh! Sorry."

"It's hard to imagine them so carefree Luna," Catarina said softly, "just so willing to rely on people, and their ability to not see the danger."

"Oh, but they see it," Luna argued. "They've just learned to be brave, and not reckless unless they need to."

"Brave huh?" Catarina said. "One a many men have died for merely being brave."

"She's got a point there," Artemis said.

"Are you afraid of death then?"

"Death has ignored me for centuries Luna," Catarina replied. "There's no explanation for it. Why have I lived so long Luna, Artemis? Why when all others have fallen with time?"

"Too many questions, which I think can be answered with who you are," Artemis said, holding his feline cranium.

"Right. I've just had a long time to think this through. That's all," Catarina said, smiling again. "A very long time."

"There you are!" a little pink Sailor Scout exclaimed. "The others are all worried sick about you."

"Forgive me," Catarina said simply. "I had to clear my head."

She gave Catarina a harsh stare, as she shrugged, and smiled. Confused, Catarina turned to pick up the Lunar Disguise pen. Luna and Artemis both jumped off the desk and ran over to the pink mini-scout.

"So what's the new enemy like?" the little pink scout asked, smiling some.

"Didn't they tell you?" Catarina asked.

"No, they never tell me anything," she pouted. "I can't learn to be a good Sailor Scout if they don't tell me stuff!"

"I don't think there is much to tell," Catarina replied.

"They acted like there was."

"That's news to me," Catarina said warmly.

"So you don't know either?" the pink scout asked, as Catarina shook her head. The pink scout smiled. "Okay. Come on Diana. Let's go get the others. Don't go anywhere now Meatball Head!"

Catarina stared as the scout ran on her way.

"You are either a Negaverse copy of Serena or you are extremely clever," Luna said, looking to where the pink scout had been. "She would have been terribly upset to find out that her mother had been taken prisoner on another planet."

"Wait, you mean Imperia is a planet? I thought it was some remote country or something like that," Catarina asked, as Luna sighed. Artemis ran after the pink scout, apparently to be a second pair of eyes.

"Now you would think we would have more luck if it were that simple," Luna explained. "It has to be another world, one far away from here that has rarely interacted with us before."

"Somehow I'm not following," Catarina said. "Are you telling me this Serena girl has been kidnapped by another world?"

"Yes," Luna said.

"That sick bastard," Catarina said, clenching her fists. "Now he's really pissing me off."

"There's not much we can do short of teleporting there and taking care of it ourselves, but if we can have some diplomacy, maybe we can make a trade."

"Something tells me diplomacy isn't going to work," Catarina replied. "You'd think we'd hear from others if Terrance was the only one causing trouble."

"That's a good point," Luna said. "Oh by the way, have they told you about her family yet?"

"Huh?" Catarina asked.

"Serena's family? Don't tell me they haven't—oh, they get so sloppy sometimes. Alright," Luna said with a sigh, seeing Catarina's confused stare. "Serena is 'secretly' obsessed with Darien, who is Tuxedo Mask, but don't you tell anyone that. She also has a mother and a father, both of which are very loving and are usually concerned for her well-being. She considers Sammy, her younger brother, an annoying twerp, and Rini is her cousin, but in reality is her daughter from the future. You must keep an eye on her. Oh, and Serena LOVES to eat. God, if she were a pig I'd hardly be surprised."

"Um, run that last part by me again?" Catarina asked, looking at the cat with worry.

"God, if she—"

"No, before that," she insisted.

"Loves to eat?" Luna asked.

"That," Catarina exclaimed. "That's a problem."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I hardly eat at all. That's why," Catarina said. "For some weird reason I don't like eating a lot at once."

"And how do you expect to pretend to be Serena at the dinner table tonight?" Luna asked, shocked.

"I don't expect anything right now," she sighed.

"I can tell," Luna answered…

* * *

"Princess, I'm so glad to see that you are safe!" Aspera exclaimed, as she and Thomas returned from the tunnels. "We were so worried about you."

Death filled the air, as Serena nearly fainted from the fumes. Thomas saw her face pale before his eyes.

"Aspera, the tunnels must have some sort of air block. Our princess needs air."

"You're right. Allow me to lead the way," Aspera said, starting to head for the door.

"Why don't we just open the window and shut her door?" Thomas asked, seeing Serena's face pale more at the suggestion.

"That might work too," Aspera said, giving him a look. "I'll inform the queen that her daughter has been located and is still alive."

And with that Aspera thankfully left the room. Thomas opened the window, and led Serena to it.

"You're not used to death, are you?" Thomas asked.

"You've gotten used to death, haven't you?" Serena replied angrily.

Thomas moved away from her, and hung his head low.

"I know we're not good at defending ourselves from assault, but that's because our people have been used to Sailor Imperia. There was no way other than her for us to fight back."

"Sorry," Serena said. "I'm not used to everyday people knowing about the Negaverse and their aims."

"Your people aren't aware of the intergalactic dangers?"

"They know about demons—they just don't know their aims. We don't want a panic. Besides, some people won't even believe what we would say," Serena said, thinking back to when she tried to warn Himeko not to go into space.

"We live so close to the borderline that it would be a hindrance if the people were unaware of what would come," Thomas explained simply. "There will probably be a new set of guards here in the morning. That's how it has been. If they come, we merely die trying to protect our dying planet. The princess' return meant its revival."

"But so many people died today just because I came here. So many just because of my stupid crystal," Serena whispered.

"Don't blame yourself. It has happened every time we ever brought one of you princesses here."

"I can see why a lot of them began to pretend they were Catarina," Serena said quietly. "This is unbearable, the thought of so many people dying in her name. They would rather die than face it head on."

"You're saying they committed suicide?" Thomas asked, abhorred. "Death is merely a part of life."

"Not for some people it isn't," Serena shouted. "Not for me."

"Then why don't you just jump out the window? If you feel so overwhelmed, I mean."

"Because," Serena said, tears in her eyes. "I have friends who would miss me greatly if I did. I have Endymion, who would also die for me, as I would for him."

"You would hardly believe it," a voice said angrily, as the two turned to see Terrance.

"Why are you back in the castle?" Thomas demanded. "Have you completed your quest?"

"No, but I have come back with a gift, a trophy from the man who I am about to slay. He seems to have Sailor Scouts allies. Also, he seems to be armed with a particularly spiteful, evil wench named Sailor Moon who appears to be intent on rescuing her for his sake," Terrance said, looking to Serena, who had secretly dried her eyes and faced him with the same cold stare she always gave. "Still not remembering me? No matter. I brought this as a gift for you."

He presented her with the white scarf, as he started to leave the room.

"I suggest that you not let the queen see your presence, or you shall fear for more than a few Sailor Scouts," Thomas said angrily. "Now be gone from Her Highness' sight."

"Right," Terrance scowled. "And you best protect her or I shall ensure you never see the light of day again."

As soon as Terrance was gone, Thomas looked to see Serena investigating the scarf very closely.

"Well?" Thomas asked her.

"Sailor Mars definitely tried to give this to me before Aspera kidnapped me," Serena said. "It has a tracking device on it! Thomas! My friends will be able to find me!"

"That's amazing," Thomas said, also looking at the scarf now. "I'm surprised he had the audacity to come back and give it to you. He's not supposed to return to the castle unless he brings Endymion's head to present to the queen."

Serena nodded, and then, her brain finally did a double take.

"When he was talking about the annoying Sailor Scouts, did he say he was mad particularly at Sailor Moon?" she asked, as Thomas nodded. "How did he meet Sailor Moon? I'm Sailor Moon."

"Someone back home could be impersonating you, in order to avoid public awareness of your situation," he suggested.

"Yeah, but who could they find that knows about us and looks like me? I mean, I think Amy said the odds in finding a twin was so large—she gave me a number that was really big—and I guess finding one would be twice as hard then," Serena said. "No one looks the same where I'm from."

"They might not look like you," Thomas pointed out.

"They have to, otherwise my family would know. Then the added challenge of someone who knows about me. We only know a few personally, and none of them would be very good candidates," Serena replied, thinking back to the Four Sisters, who had given up being a part of the Negaverse in exchange for normal lives. "Sailor Moon is more than a name you know."

"Forgive me for the error," Thomas said. "I think all these years of being introduced to princesses as Princess Catarina has almost made me forget her appearance entirely."

"What do you remember?" Serena asked.

"Believe it or not, you two have the same eyes," Thomas said. "Blue, pure, and beautiful."

"I don't know whether to take that as a comment or not," Serena replied.

"I think this, besides being a princess, that motivated Aspera to take you," Thomas replied. "You could fool the queen, and then she would lose all hope in finding her daughter."

"You are full of conspiracy theories, aren't you?" Serena asked bluntly.

"Yes—hey, wait," Thomas said. "Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"No, I'm saying I don't believe everything that you say. However," Serena said, looking out to the sky. "I am not saying that I don't trust you either. Look, your princess has to be fine, wherever she is. But I really am worried about who they found to replace Sailor Moon, and how they are explaining everything to my parents, if they are saying anything at all."

Serena clenched her fists.

"Serenity?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"I will not be forgotten. Sailor Moon is more than a name," she whispered, as Thomas nodded.

"I am certain whoever he met is only there because they have a deep concern for your well being."

"You might be right there," Serena said, a simper smile crossing her face as her nails nearly pierced her own skin. "They certainly pissed Terrance off."

"I can take a hint," Thomas said, bowing. "I will allow you some time alone."

True to his word, Thomas moved outside the door, locking it behind him.

"I am Sailor Moon," Serena whispered, looking to the unforgiving sky she began to further hate. "You will never take that from me, whoever you are…"


	11. Chapter 11: Rought Night

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

This week is my sick week. There's a stomach virus going around, and I think I've caught it. Oh well. I took some advice, and put in a divider for the scene changes. You'll know them when you see them. Well, later! Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 11: Rough Night**

"Why?" Catarina asked them, looking at the house.

"If you don't, they will get suspicious," Mina explained.

"We can't keep you at the temple," Raye added.

"And you need to play the part of Serena until we can find out who you are," Lita finished.

"Don't worry Catarina. Luna will be with you to give you as much information as possible without speaking, and Rini will help too, since she's living with you," Amy explained softly, typing away. "Good luck!"

Swiftly, Catarina, Rini, and Luna walked towards the Tsukino household. The group sighed.

"So what now?" Trista asked from behind them.

"Catarina isn't in any of the records," Amy said, closing her portable computer. "But what I did find strange is a girl matching her description making a perfect timeline and journey throughout Europe up until about the 1800s, when this girl started showing up in America."

"Are you suggesting that she survived through centuries of history?" Lita asked.

"Makes sense," Amara said, looking at the startled group. "How else could she make it to this time and place?"

"What I find even stranger is that the two girls chasing her aren't mentioned at all."

"Like they've never existed?" Mina asked, Amy nodding. "How can that be?"

"Maybe because they are hunting her down, they've been hiding," Raye pointed out.

"But why can't we find her in our memories?" Amy asked again. "I highly doubt that we've never seen her before."

"Odds are Serena knows her if we don't," Artemis replied.

"I guess the only thing to do is ask the fires tomorrow," Raye sighed.

"What did you make of what he said?" Lita asked Amy.

"Terrance? About Serenity being his princess, Catarina? It's a very strange coincidence, that's for sure," Amy replied.

"He said what?" Amara demanded, ready to fight, as Michelle held her right hand gingerly.

"Relax. There is nothing we can do about it. Anyhow, can we get to Serena?"

"It's going to take some time to track down exactly where the planet is, but apparently it's fairly far away. I doubt even two teleports come close."

"I thought we could just teleport as far as we wanted," Mina noted.

"It's only as far as we can afford energy-wise. We would have rest before attempting to teleport again," Amy explained.

"Assuming the fires tell us who she is," Raye said, looking at the Tsukino household with worry. "Do you think she'll leave?"

"No," Lita said. "She made a promise. I don't think she's one to back out on promises."

"She certainly would rather face death than be Serena though," Raye pointed out. "Even when I told her we could watch over her, she immediately turned it down."

"A cruel trick has been played upon her for surviving so many ages. I doubt she fears death much anymore," Trista replied simply.

"Anyhow, let's just hope she makes it through this first night," Michelle said softly. "This is bound to be hard on her."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Raye whispered…

_**

* * *

**_"Princess, please do try to rest easy tonight. Tomorrow we will honor the dead in a traditional ceremony, and there will be little time for anything else," Aspera said cheerfully, as she strolled out the door. Guard Thomas came in shortly afterward, as Serena finally slipped into the nightgown. He had managed to hold a bag out of Aspera's sight, as he placed it and the blanket on the ground. 

"Here is some food and the blanket. I would suggest you eat up and then get some rest. We often go days without food around here, but since you're from Earth and you run on a different biological clock, I'm guessing you eat daily," Thomas said, as he started to leave.

"Thanks," Serena said, as she skated to the food and the blanket, first using it as a seat and opening the bag to find little breadlike objects that reminded her of frozen doughnuts. However, one bite confirmed that not only were they soft, but they tasted nothing like the doughnuts she used to eat. In fact, they were bittersweet, and she almost got sick at the taste in the very first bite. "Well, bottoms up."

And without further delay the food was half gone. Serena lazily grabbed the blanket as she moved underneath the frozen covers. She wanted to sleep at that moment, but it seemed like an eternity, and yet no sleep would come. She was alone, afraid, and sad all at the same time. She lay in bed for what seemed like hours before she finally got up, and wrapped the blanket around herself as she sat in the icicle chair.

"Princess?" Thomas asked, looking in. "Is everything well?"

"Can't sleep," Serena grumbled. Thomas came in and shut the door behind himself.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really," Serena replied. She looked out the window, and noted that the air still smelled like corpses and burning flesh. "How have you survived all this time without her to protect you?"

"We're a warring country. We're used to fighting battles," Thomas replied. "Like I told you, our people are intent on universal domination, and it's the Sailor Scout's job to defend the universe from the Negaverse and our people. Her job is twofold here."

"How can she love a people who try to kill her on a regular basis?" Serena asked.

"I never did understand that about her. She loves friends and enemies alike. It was a unique part of her personality I thought would someday get her into trouble," Thomas admitted, as the two looked out the window. "As for the smell, it will be gone by morning. The castle is bustling with activity of moving the dead."

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"I can't tell you Princess," Thomas replied. "It's much harder for you to be surprised if you know what's coming."

"Good point," Serena sighed. "So, any luck with Aspera on locating my crystal?"

"Asking Aspera is like asking an ice wall," Thomas replied. "If it's not a command, the response isn't given."

Serena hid a smile.

"I take that as a no."

"Exactly," Thomas answered. "At the moment she knows my true intentions, so she'll do what she can to not help me."

Serena gave him a confused look.

"How could she know?"

"Her and Terrance are more than friends."

"Oh," Serena said, and did a double take. "Why is he trying to marry the princess then?"

"I still don't know," Thomas replied.

"All those great theories and you can't come up with one now?" Serena asked. Thomas was the one to laugh now.

"No Princess," he replied. "You have a lot of questions compared to the other royalty."

"How many of them stopped talking to you after you told them what had happened to them?"

"All of them."

"Exactly," Serena answered, as he looked confused. "You didn't get to know them. I'm on another world. I don't know your culture or your people. Otherwise I'd have little need to ask as much."

Serena yawned some now, as Thomas smiled.

"You best get back to bed. Otherwise it will be hard for you to awaken in the morning."

"Right," she agreed, moving back to the frozen bed of death, and was shortly thereafter sound asleep.

Thomas left the room, as Serena's eyes shot open again. She smiled as she sat up in the bed and looked to the window. "Darien, wherever you are, I hope you're safer than I am…"

"I'm home!" Catarina exclaimed, knocking off the shoes and slipping into Serena's slippers. A woman with stunning blue hair stood in the doorway, a spatula in hand.

"Welcome home sweetie," she said cheerfully. "We've missed you since you've been studying with your friends. We were worried you were going to move in there."

"Don't be silly mom!" Catarina replied, laughing a little. Her mind wandered a little as she saw Rini skip in behind her, and was greeted with a similar welcome.

"Now you two hurry up and get changed. I've made your favorite meal tonight," her "mother" said, as Rini jumped up with glee, and Catarina showed a similar enthusiasm. The two ran up the stairs, as Rini went up to the attic, and Luna came in from behind.

"This way," Luna whispered, leading Catarina to a perfect bedroom that was a total mess. She sighed. "Don't clean it up yet. Let Serena's mother get on your case first."

"Right," Catarina sighed, looking for the closet, and found that it was filled with school uniforms. Luna pointed to an outfit, as Catarina hastily put it on. Luna gave a look of shock.

"Serena takes ten minutes to change. You've broken her record. Anyhow, straighten out your pigtails and go ahead and read this. It's the latest comic book she purchased and if you aren't even aware of the name and characters when Sammy shows up you're in some trouble."

"Won't I be annoyed with him?"

"Well, you two share comic book interest. He would think you're sick if you didn't know," Luna replied. Catarina sighed again, picking up the book and beginning to read.

"This is torture," Catarina thought, as Rini ran right into the room, and shut the door behind her.

"Meatball Head! What are you doing?" Rini demanded, running right next to her. "We're supposed to be getting ready for dinner."

"I told her to read the comic," Luna replied.

"But I just speak Japanese," Catarina replied, as the two crashed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Luna demanded.

"I thought it had English in it or something I could go off of, but I got nothing," Catarina admitted sheepishly.

"Then Rini will just have to tell you what happens. I'm sure she read it already," Luna said, as Rini jumped back, a sweat drop on her forehead. "Wait, don't tell me. You can't read either."

"No, I can too read!" Rini shot back. "I just haven't read that one yet."

They looked at one another, and sighed.

"Just read it to her Rini. We don't have time to teach her," Luna replied, walking out. Rini sighed.

"This is torture," Rini muttered. "It takes me forever to read her comics."

"I'll help if I can," Catarina said, smiling some. "They thought pretending to be Serena would be a cakewalk."

"Sometimes it is," Rini admitted. "She's very simple sometimes."

"You're worried?" Catarina asked.

"Yeah, my mo—I mean Serena—doesn't deserve this," Rini admitted.

"No, she doesn't deserve to spend another second with that man."

"You didn't like Darien?" Rini asked.

"No!" Catarina replied. "I meant Terrance. He's lower than scum."

"The other girls didn't seem as angry as you did about him. They even said you looked like you wanted to kill him right then and there."

"I did," Catarina admitted. "But right now we should probably be reading this comic book."

"Right," Rini said, looking at the words, reading them aloud to Catarina…

_**

* * *

**_There was much commotion as Serena barely fell asleep, and suddenly the sound of a fight filled her ears. She crept out of bed once more, and she heard Thomas' voice outside the room. 

"You are not to enter this room!" he boomed. His voice scared her, being so loud and threatening. In all the time he had been in her presence, he had never spoken in such a harsh tone.

"Why not my good man?" a voice hissed. Serena pressed her ear to the door, curious.

"If you try to enter this room again, your life is forfeit!"

Serena may have been a blonde, but she understood that.

"You would really do that? Kill another good soldier in keeping one person out of that room there?" the voice scowled now. "We are a dying people, my common guard. We have no savior, for we are evil. We are shunned at every table we entertain, including our own. There is nothing here to protect. So why not let me in?"

"Because there is something still to protect on this wretched world," Thomas replied. "And it will be our savior one day. So to answer your first question, yes, I will kill you to keep you out of this room."

"I see," the voice said, sighing. "This is a place no man or woman other than royalty may enter. It's all right my friend. I'll leave. My life isn't worth ten times as much as what's in there, damn royal scum. Well, you have fun protecting those senile rulers of ours and whatever treasure that remains. I'm going to loot something much more profitable."

Serena jumped back to her feet, ran back into the bed, and covered up with the blanket all before Thomas could open the door a crack to check in on her. He sighed.

"If he only knew that she were worth more than he could ever loot," he whispered, and shut the door again. Serena sat up again.

"I'm not even his princess," Serena whispered. "And he holds me higher than any of his own comrades. Why?"

However, her question was answered with silence. She looked at the icy room before her, noting for the first time that however chilling the room appeared due to its icy makeup, it was still very cozy. There was little in the room, that if it were made of wood and metal, Serena wouldn't have minded to be in her own bedroom. She was a princess, and it was to be expected to have such a room…

**_

* * *

_**"You're overdue to trip," Luna warned her as she and Rini left. 

"What does Luna mean?" Catarina asked Rini.

"Klutz," Rini said simply, as she and Catarina went down the stairs together, a near-fatal error on Catarina's part. At the last stair, Rini pushed her and she crashed face-first into the ground with a thud.

"What was that?" she heard a man call.

"Just the Meatball Head tripping over her own two feet again," Rini giggled, and ran to her seat.

"Trip, huh?" Catarina whispered, jumping to her feet and getting to the table without another word about it.

"How was it at the temple? I hope you didn't cause any trouble for Mr. Hino, did you?" the man asked. Catarina assumed he was Serena's father.

"Not at all Dad!" she lied.

"We're glad you're home though Serena. Even Sammy was starting to miss you," the mother interjected, bringing food to the table. Catarina wished she could die and fall off of the face of the Earth right in her seat. There was enough food to feed ten right before her!

"Don't make me gag," a little boy, probably Sammy, replied impishly. "I was glad she was gone."

"Then who was it that I heard complaining about not being able to play that Sailor V game without their sister?" the mother said, with a look of great thought on her face. She figured Serena would respond with something witty, but she didn't know anything about the Sailor V game to come up with one.

"Yeah, he was stuck on level ten, wasn't he?" Rini asked cheerfully.

"I was not!" he replied in a way that clearly said he was.

"Oh, poor Sammy couldn't even handle level ten," Catarina chided, hoping it would drop the subject.

"I could to!" he replied. "I bet you can't beat level—"

"Now Sammy, your sister has homework to work on tonight and tomorrow," the mother replied. "That if she doesn't complete it, she'll fail and I will ground her for the next two years."

"Homework?" Catarina squeaked.

"You have started it, haven't you?" the mother asked, a glare in her eyes.

"Of course I have!" Catarina replied quickly, sweating some. She wondered if Serena's mother was always this way.

"Then that means you've had no time to read about the new manga, have you? The one with Sephiran and—"

"Sammy!" Rini shouted. "Don't ruin it for me! I haven't read it yet!"

"Saved by Rini," Catarina thought. "That means he won't ask about anything about the comic yet."

"Let's eat everyone!" the mother proclaimed, as everyone filled their plates…

**_

* * *

_**She looked at the figure in her room underneath the covers. He proceeded towards her side, as she tried to the best to keep deep, steady, and even breaths. 

"Oh, the dangers your Earth beloved has gotten into. You would hardly believe it, but he's apparently found another girl to replace you, and she's doing so well, she fooled two of my best lackeys," the man said—Terrance! Serena did her best not to react. "I'm sure you have some sort of attachment to him, so don't you worry your pretty little head about anything my princess. I'm going to pull him into a trap in the next few days, and then we can be wed. I'm sure you would enjoy that."

And with that he was gone. Serena came out from underneath the covers, and looked out the window (yet again…. It seems she is getting really attached to it.). Her mind reeled with a thousand questions. When Terrance had spoken before of the Sailor Moon replacement, he had spoken with such rage. Now, he spoke as if she weren't even the concern, but as if Darien himself had betrayed Serena to replace her in his life. When Thomas had explained it, she felt reassured that they had only replaced her with someone to keep the public out of the loop. Yet now, Terrance made it seem like she was REALLY being replaced with someone who apparently was better than her. Who were his lackeys he spoke of? Serena was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to receive any assistance for his task. This was getting really confusing. There was too much to think about, including that blasted ceremony she was supposed to be a part of.

Stubbornly, Serena lay herself down again, and attempted for the thousandth time that night to sleep when sleep just would not come…

**_

* * *

_**As soon as the meal ended, she found her way to the room again, and lay down on the mattress. 

"Luna, I can't believe she can stomach so much food—or that I fought Sammy for that last piece of—whatever it was."

"You're going to be getting more of it while you're here. Like I said, I'd swear she were a pig sometimes."

"My stomach is going to explode if I eat anymore—_food_."

"Find ways around eating all of the food you eat then," Luna replied. "I doubt we can make them forget Serena's poor eating habits."

"Wonderful," Catarina sighed. Rini ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" Rini asked, as Catarina nodded. "That food was super hot tonight, and your eyes were cold as ice!"

"I was fine. I chilled the food. Uh—that whole icy eyes thing happens often it seems. I seem to be able to control my powers for that brief moment, and I just know I do. However, I don't know what causes my eyes to do that."

"So your eyes turn icy when you can use your powers?" Luna asked, as Catarina nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I thought for a moment you were going to explode because you looked so full! I'm sure they didn't notice, but man!" Rini continued. "Oh! And great touch with fighting Sammy!"

"Don't remind me. Now I doubt I could stomach breakfast in the morning because of all that."

"Serena would always grab breakfast and run. You won't have to eat it once you're outside."

"Thank you," Catarina whispered, looking to the ceiling.

"Although lunch and dinner are different stories."

"And I was in a good mood," Catarina sighed...


	12. Chapter 12: SOS

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Hey all, I know it's been a little slow with the action, so I'm doing something special this week (also in part to the return of school; I'm finally back!). So my advice for the week is to check your email very carefully for the next two days. Just call it ESP or something… hehe.

Anyhow, I've got bad news for everyone. Ms. H got into a car accident on her way to class today. It'll probably make more sense later. Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 12: S.O.S.**

"The ceremony will begin shortly," Thomas announced, nudging Serena awake. "You need to get up Princess."

Serena sighed for the loss of sleep, as she trudged to the closet to find that there was only one outfit there. A black one with an ornate back that swooped around like wings. Placing it on, she was greeted outside the room by Aspera, who looked unappeased.

"That brooch, you'll have to wear it today. Although I despise it, you took all your jewelry and sold it when you were still here in the palace," Aspera explained. "And the ritual is incomplete without some sort of jewelry." (A/N: Who wants to bet Aspera sold the jewelry and not Catarina?)

Serena hastily placed on her brooch, and followed Aspera out of the room. She felt like at any given moment she would fall backwards and into Thomas, who was following closely behind her, his head down. She saw Aspera do the same, and then followed suit, as they walked out to the castle courtyard, where everyone was to be found adorned in black, except for the living knights and male guards, who were dressed in their armor with their helmets off, or merely bowing as Thomas had as he stopped at the top of the procession.

"We come today to lay the dead with a customary ceremony left undone for so long. Our princess will shed a tear for the dead, and the flowers arising from their burial ground of the thickest ice will leave them peace," the queen announced. Serena's complexion paled. She had not been ready to be exposed so soon. There was no way she could survive if she didn't make a flower rise from beneath that ice.

As she walked towards the podium that apparently led to the top, her heart began to race. The podium had a small series of wooden stairs that led to a giant mound of ice, which reminded her of American Indian burial mounds that she had seen in a book that Amy was reading. She wasn't sure how she could possibly remember that at a moment like this. She was near death's door, and there was nothing she could do to save herself now. Even Thomas looked hopeless, as she could see out of the corner of her eye.

Somehow her footsteps brought her to the podium, as she began to ascend the stairs. Each step brought her closer and closer to death, and she felt it in her bones. The creak of the third stair made her wonder. Why was this wooden unlike all of the other ice fixtures she had seen at the palace? This wasn't right. She was walking to a trap. She wondered if this really was a ceremony they had always performed. If so, someone before her was bound to have died on a mound such as this for being unable to cry and bring flowers up from the ice. The thought that she was about to die like someone before her made her heart beat even faster. Any faster and she feared she would die. She felt her heartbeat, as if it were trying to jump out of her chest. Then she realized the horrid truth. She had finally climbed to the top of the stairs.

"The rest is up to you," Aspera whispered warmly. "Please allow our soldiers peace."

Serena could hardly remember what happened next. She remembered the face of a corpse looking at her, and then the ground came rushing towards her. Other than that, it was nothing but a blur…

**_

* * *

_**"Serena! Get up or you'll be late for school!" she heard Serena's mother call. It was nothing like she had ever seen. There was a new array of clothes on the floor, with Luna to blame. 

"Luna?" Catarina grumbled.

"One meal last night and you seem to be down in the dumps. Get up sleepy head. I left your room in disarray so that you would look like you had been rushing to get dressed."

Catarina got up, got dressed, and looked to the clock. Her eyes widened.

"School starts in ten minutes, right?" she asked.

"Yes, and you've got to make it there in five," Luna announced, as Catarina took one look in the mirror at herself, and sighed.

Without another moment, she burst into action; rushing as Luna tossed her the Lunar Disguise Pen and pointed out her schoolbag. Running down the stairs, she found that while everyone was eating, Serena's mother had diligently made a lunch for her and had a hot piece of toast ready for her. Catarina forced a smile.

"Thanks Mom!" she exclaimed, picking up the lunch and putting the toast reluctantly in her mouth. Running right out the door, she used the path she had learned yesterday from Lita to get to the school and into the classroom just before the bells rang. She gasped as a girl next to her leaned to her.

"Glad to see you were okay Serena," the girl whispered. "After yesterday I got really worried."

"Thanks, I'm fine," Catarina replied, wishing she at least knew her name.

"Did you hear about Mrs. H?" one girl whispered, as the girl beside her jumped.

"Oh yeah! It was horrible how she got into that accident with her date last night."

A man walked into the class, as the group silenced themselves. Before them, Catarina noted, stood the only man she ever knew to entirely piss her off at first sight: Terrance.

"Wow, who's he?" the girl asked. Catarina shrugged. "For some reason, I really don't like him."

"Alright class," Terrance said, getting their silence, since they had already had their focus on him from the moment he had stepped into the room. "I hate the whole last name business that is apparently commonplace, so I'm just going to call you by first name only. So with that being said, I'm Mr. T and now it's time for role call."

"I still want to rip his heart out," Catarina thought, "and after that kiss his cheek. There is still a feeling of passion there. WHY IN THE NAME OF GALILEO—WHY?"

He began to read off all the first names, as people half-heartedly responded.

"Molly?" he asked, as the girl next to her spoke up.

"Here."

"Serena?"

Catarina almost didn't respond, as he gave her a menacing glare. He knew. She could see it in his eyes. He knew she wasn't who she said she was.

"Here."

He finished role call, and started some random lecture. Molly, the girl, leaned to her and passed a note. Catarina almost died right there. She was not only expected to read this note, but write one in return. She hoped her memory from last night would help her, but her hopes were lost as "Mr. T" went to her desk, picked up the note, and smiled at her in a way that almost made her puke.

"What do we have here? Serena, right?" he asked, as Catarina gave a nod. "Well, it says 'Isn't he strange?' Do you agree with this message?"

Now frozen, and expected to answer, Catarina was unsure of what Serena would say. In fact, she was sure that Serena would have probably had the same problem if she were in her shoes. Words struggled to come out. She nearly dropped dead right there. He merely smiled.

"I see you're too afraid to answer, or maybe, you just don't know what to say. Detention Serena Tsukino."

"Who is he?" Catarina wondered. The class was staring. He turned, and went to the board, and began lecturing again. The group was still staring at Catarina. Here eyes actually were turning an icy cold, and Catarina knew all she had to do is lift her hand and the ice would fly out and attach him to the wall. But she resisted, and slowly the chilling look in her eyes vanished gradually. Molly even looked a little surprised. She wondered who Molly was to Serena. The redhead reminded her a little of Mandessa, the girl in a black fire dress. The only difference was the way their eyes looked. Molly's blue eyes looked gentle, matronly. Mandessa's fire red made her want to run into a corner. Yet Molly was a polar opposite in ways. She looked down at her book, and pretended she was able to read the pages that he was referring to…

_**

* * *

**_Raye was chanting as the flames rose up after the school day had ended. In the front of the flames, lay Catarina's old shirt. The group looked at one another, and held their silence. 

"What can you tell me about the person who owns this shirt?" Raye suddenly whispered, as chanting continued. Shortly afterward, the flame jumped, and slowed down. Raye came out of it, and sighed as she looked at the shirt.

"It appears that Serena really is the only person who could tell us about her. They mentioned something about Aristotle, King Henry the Eighth, and Galileo. The fires, however, did say she was not of this world," Raye said quietly, looking at the shirt. No one had really noticed before. She had been wearing a particularly worn shirt. It seemed hand sewn, and contained a crest of sorts worn upon its front. At first it seemed decorative, but on the back of the shirt, there was a crescent moon that was similar to the one on Luna's forehead!

"I never noticed that before," Mina said, looking at the crescent symbol.

"If that's a moon crescent, what do you think that crest is?"

"I don't know," Lita whispered. "But I bet Trista might."

"Where is Serena anyhow?" Raye asked. "I know I never told her to come here after school. I doubt she went home though."

"I didn't tell her," Mina said.

"I didn't either," Amy said, as they looked to Lita, who shook her head.

"Oh crap!" Raye said. "NO ONE told her?"

"Where do you think she is?" Amy wondered.

"Molly was looking a little distraught and kept talking about the new professor, Mr. T, and said something about Serena having detention today. Maybe that's where she is."

The group looked at the clock. It certainly hadn't been long enough for a detention, but something was unsettling about it all. There came the noise of a motorcycle and a car pulling up curbside of the temple, as the girls all ran out to find Darien, Rini, and the Outer Ring all waiting for them.

"What's up you guys?" Mina asked.

"It's your school," Trista started.

"Those crazy girls you told us about yesterday night are back," Amara continued.

"Guess where they went?" Michelle finished.

"Where's Meatball Head at?" Rini asked, looking around.

The girls all looked at one another, and then in the direction of Crossroads. A look of fear struck their faces.

"SERENA!" they exclaimed.

"We don't have time to run. Everyone hop in," Darien announced, as they all somehow crowded into the car, and Michelle and Amara boarded the motorcycle as they drove off to Crossroads…

_**

* * *

**_Serena awoke in the tunnels again, this time with Imperia Knight guarding her specifically. He stood at attention as she looked around, sitting. 

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"There's an attack squadron from Sandstonia here."

"Where have I been?" Serena asked.

"You fainted at the sight of a corpse on the mound, and fell to the ground. One of the nearby mourners fortunately stopped your fall," he explained. "Lucky you did that though, otherwise you would have been exposed."

"Wait, what's Sandstonia?"

"It's one of the other three planets. Normal days they don't come running our way, because they can't stand our environment," Imperia Knight replied.

"Why can't you scare them off?"

"They are driven by the same greed that motivates my people to battle," Imperia Knight replied.

"Why are we hiding though?"

"Because I sense a fellow Knight among them," he replied.

"Did you ever think I was trying to give you a message?" a voice said from behind the two. They turned to see a blonde boy in red knight armor, which was an extreme contrast to what Thomas wore. "Seriously Imperia Knight, you're such a conspiracy theorist."

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Sandstonia Knight, guardian of Sailor Sandstonia, temptress of the flame," the red knight said, bowing. "And you are?"

"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," Serena replied.

"Your Majesty, Imperia Knight," the red knight said, bowing again. "I come bearing news that Princess Mandessa has located the real princess on Earth. She not only wore a sweater that bore the Imperial Royal Crest, but she rescued a blue Sailor Scout with her icy powers. She and Princess Jennifer are intent on bringing her in for her crimes."

"What?" Serena asked. "Crimes?"

"Sorry Princess," the red knight apologized. "She did not disclose that information, but I thought it would put Imperia Knight at ease knowing his princess was well."

"I see," Imperia Knight said, putting his blade away. "I thank you for sharing with me. I know not what crime she has committed, but if it's got them on her tail, it must be dreadful. Will your troops back out?"

"Yes. Nebula Knight said that it was probably wise that I pass the message instead of him, since his people are remarkably fast, and you would probably lose custody of this princess here before he could tell you the message," Sandstonia Knight said with a laugh. "Well, I must be off. Good day to the two of you."

And with that he was gone. Imperia Knight smiled some, and so did Serena. She felt happy that he would hopefully be reunited with his princess. He really seemed to care about her a lot.

"This is a mixed blessing," he said finally, as Serena gave him a look. "If they wish to hunt her for crimes she's committed, they'd rather try and kill her than bring her back safely."

"Don't lose hope," Serena started, as they heard shouts.

"Come on. Someone caught him escaping," Imperia Knight, returning to normal, and grabbing her arm, as the two ran through the tunnels, and arrived at a blank wall. "We have to hide you really well."

"What?" Serena asked, as he whispered something into a brick, and the wall dropped down to reveal another passageway, which led to yet another door, to apparently which Thomas held the key…


	13. Chapter 13: Reading Between the Lines

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

SURPRISE! I bet you can guess what's happening tomorrow too….heehee. Well, I thought I'd be nice and put up more reading for everyone this week. I had to move the plotline along (especially right here… lots of info) and I thought I'd celebrate the return to school (knowing full well that school will be no fun and I will anticipate every moment I'll spend on these stories). I would update my other story too, but I can't crank out three chapters at once over there, so sorry if anyone had hopes for that.

This time you get a lot more about the past. An interesting theory will be unveiled…..by the way, it won't be Thomas with the conspiracy theory! Wow!

MINA: Hey, this is a perfect example of irony!

AMY: (sigh) Yes, yes it is.

MINA: Now tell me who Thomas is and we're set!

(loud crash…)

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 13: Reading Between the Lines (ought to be a crime)**

"Here you go," Thomas said, showing her a room filled with books, something cold yet edible looking on a table, and a bed. "There's some food on the table. You'll probably be down here for awhile. It's all I have right now. Or at least, what's safe and able to be snuck out of the kitchen in large quantities."

"You really did try to save them, didn't you?" Serena asked, as Thomas gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Serena said. "First lesson of survival is don't believe words: believe actions."

"What a confusing lesson," Thomas said.

"I know. Amy taught it to me," Serena admitted sheepishly. "It has to do with the idea that you can trust someone who does good more than someone who says good."

"That makes much more sense!" Thomas replied. "But please, make sure you eat. I do not wish for you to starve while you stay here."

"Do you think they'll try that?" Serena asked, looking abhorred.

"They'll try anything to prove you're not the princess. So as long as you keep on living, we can all keep on dreaming," Thomas replied. "Just have faith in me. I've done everything in my power to protect every princess who has ever come. You are not the first, but all I can hope for is that you're to be the last."

"What about those people coming for an attack?" Serena asked, as Thomas smiled.

"Just leave that to me. I'm an expert."

"Somehow, that wasn't comforting at all," Serena thought.

And on that thought, he left the room. Serena sat down by the table, and munched on the food that he had left. Although the food looked questionable this time, its taste was wonderful. It reminded Serena of chocolate ice cream.

"And I thought this was going to—well, I wonder. If they've been taking all those other princesses from other planets, I wonder how many of them look like me. I mean, they can't all have blond hair and blue eyes, can they?"

It was then that Serena saw the book lying on the table. It was apparently handwritten, and as Serena touched the cover, the words transformed to Japanese!

"Wow. That's one cool book."

She looked at the title with rising suspicion.

"Catarina's Diary."

Then she opened to the first page, to find that it appeared to have not only altered the cover, but the entire book before her. Not up to reading, she browsed through, and came across an image of Terrance with hearts drawn around him. She smiled at the childish mind of this princess, which reminded her of herself. Then came the next image which startled her.

"Thomas? In hearts as well?"

She read the passage to herself.

"Dear Diary, I am but a fortnight from marriage age, and yet, the man I am betrothed to, Knight Terrance, seems to have a rival with my heart. My guard has always been there in ways Terrance could not. And when I look at the two, I see a clear difference in their very souls, yet I cannot quite grasp what makes them so different. Terrance said that it was a childhood crush, and Thomas said Terrance was disrespectful of those below him. In fact, it was this very dilemma that has given me the idea to run away to seek guidance from another Galaxy. One that seems to be knowledgeable in manners I have yet to understand."

Serena flipped the page, and found that a page had actually been torn from the book. Next to the book lay a broken page, as Serena placed the page to see a perfect match, and the text changed to Japanese again. She continued to read.

"Dear Diary, I find this most disturbing. It appears that someone in our ranks has threatened the kingdom that I had run to assistance for. This someone just happens to be Terrance. The advice I received played in his favor, and yet, he is threatening a kingdom. I have to help them. I have to warn them. If anything, my faithful diary, this may be the last entry I ever make."

Serena stared at the page, in dead shock.

"She went to someone's aid and never returned?" she whispered, as she set the book down, and looked at the library. "She went to a battle, and never came back. It really does seem like she died—but she went to the Moon Kingdom—my kingdom. Does that mean Terrance has something to do with why we're all here?"

Serena was left to ponder this, in a room that was less comfortable than the attempted suite called her bedroom, and more comfortable than the world awaiting her outside…

_**

* * *

**_"There is no way," Catarina thought, as Terrance circled her in the empty classroom. 

"You aren't Serena Tsukino, are you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I am!" Catarina replied, sounding agitated. Her mind was reeling. He was staring her down like a hawk.

"It's too obvious. You look exactly like her, you sound exactly like her. Unless she is your twin, you are a fraud," Terrance said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena asked. "Who do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Terrance said. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, my dear. You sound just like her. Did you know that? My question is how you can be in two places at once."

"What? Princess? You mean a real princess? Wow, I know Amy told me the odds of finding a twin here was like, really huge!" Catarina lied, having heard the fact today in class from him, yet she wasn't supposed to be paying total attention. "That's pretty cool. So she does look and sound like me?"

"This is no joke," Terrance scowled, his expression fierce. She couldn't believe she could harbor this much rage (or love) for one person, but she figured fear was a better response, as she jumped in her seat.

"I wasn't joking," she replied.

"You better have been. Young lady, I don't play around. And you are in a world of trouble."

Catarina looked out the window, wondering if she could jump. However, that dream was short-lived, for outside she saw a black dove.

"Jennifer arrives with news," Catarina thought. "She would always send those doves out when she found me—is she here for me now? Does she know I'm only pretending to be Serena Tsukino?"

Preventing a look of fear, she turned back to Terrance, to see that he looked awestruck at the bird, and suddenly moved away from circling her back to his desk. He pulled out a newspaper, and covered his head with it. Not only did this behavior bother her, she wondered how those two knew to look for her here. Mandessa was standing in the doorway now, as she looked at her curiously.

"You think a new name and image can hide you?" she said quietly. However, her attention was drawn to the man in the newspaper.

"What does it matter to you?" he replied.

"You think that we can't handle a traitor on our own?" she demanded.

"Perfectly fine. I'm here to—wait, you've found the traitor?" Terrance said, putting his newspaper down.

"Yes, in fact she's been on Earth the entire time, pretending she knows nothing of our people," Mandessa replied. She now wore a red dress that was a little too revealing even by normal standards. It might have well been a dressed-up bikini with a skimpy skirt. She even wore matching high heel boots that went halfway to her knees.

"That's interesting. How can you be so sure that it was her?"

"She wore a sweater bearing the Imperial Crest."

"Are they talking about me?" Catarina thought, as Jennifer appeared right in her face.

"That's amazing how often y'all forget about bystanders," she said, looking at Catarina with a unique stare. "Are ya all right, missy? Did he hurt ya at all?"

"No, I'm okay," Catarina said, scared a little by the thought of the two that nearly killed her being so close to her right now. So close and entirely unaware, that she was the girl they were talking about.

"Good, because for your good, I reckon you hightail it oughta here and get back home," Jennifer said, extending a blue lily to her. "This is to remind ya not to tell anyone what ya heard today. One word and it'll turn ya purple. It'd be an int'resting thing to try and explain to yer friends."

"Purple?" Catarina wondered aloud, as she got up, took the lily, grabbed her bag, and looked to her "teacher," who lazily dismissed her. She walked out the door, and into Raye.

"Serena, you're okay?" she asked, as Catarina nodded, and started to follow her out.

"Who was that girl?" she heard Mandessa ask.

"She's relevant to why I'm here," she heard Terrance start. "She also might be a concern of yours."

"A concern? So why let her leave?" Jennifer said, as the lily in Catarina's hand began to grow. Raye and her were both swallowed up in an instant, covered by vines, with a single blue lily blossoming where Catarina's hand was covered.

"I'll get her," Mandessa said, as Raye and her looked to bikini girl as she dragged the two back in, and to one of the stranger sights in both of their lives.

Jennifer, in some strange green attire now, which consisted of a single strap shirt and tattered shorts, was sitting on a desk, one arm around her bent leg, and the other was petting the black dove on her shoulder, as she whispered to it. Mandessa, after dragging them in, went back to standing at the door, her hands fashionably to her hips as she flung her hair back slightly and looked to Terrance. Now Terrance is what made the sight strange. Not only was he in blue knight's armor and held the helmet in his hands, but he was standing at attention and totally smug before the two girls, as they each smiled in return.

"Enough formality," Jennifer said, as Raye struggled a little to try and reach her watch. The vines tightened, as Catarina and her held their screams in. Raye had succeeded however, and now had her watch on. "Why is she so special?"

"We had a person in questioning who not only resembles this girl here, but she sounds like her too. Now you know that Earthlings don't have a high factor for non-blood twins, so maybe you could explain this to me."

"There's no chance that they are related?"

"Aspera and I found her in China. This girl is clearly here in Tokyo, is she not?"

"We were not in China!" Raye thought angrily.

"Well, the traitor did resemble her," Mandessa said. For a split second, the smug look in Terrance's face vanished. He looked cold. Catarina and Raye both shivered.

"But where did you see her last?"

"Actually, in the United States of America, but the people who came to her aid were Japanese."

"You don't say," Terrance said, now looking at Raye and Catarina with a wicked stare.

"He's got control of this whole situation!" Catarina thought. "One word and we might as well be dead."

"Come on girls, get us out," Raye thought desperately.

"Listen, I know you enjoy the dramatic suspense Terrance, but do you mind coming clean? What are you trying to tell us?" Mandessa said, looking bored. Somehow, that look in her face filled fear in their hearts.

"That this girl is a little too suspicious," Terrance said simply. "I mean, look at her dark-haired friend. She shows up just as she is leaving? Too convenient, especially since I did not inform her when she would be leaving this room."

"Well, that's int'resting how ya think that she has something to hide and all, but Chase and I are bored too. We don't really care except to find the traitor."

"Traitor?" Catarina asked aloud, as the group looked at her.

"That was brilliant—perfect Serena moment," Raye thought miserably.

"You might not understand Earthling, but there are guardians called Sailor Scouts," Mandessa said, looking at Catarina strangely. "These people are obligated to ALWAYS defend the Universe, regardless of circumstance. The traitor we speak of, endangered the Moon Kingdom, which is why it's nonexistent today. It's due to this man that we discovered this, and now it's our job to bring the traitor back for what she's done to those who died in the Moon Kingdom."

The two were speechless.

"Y'all are free to go. We don' care 'bout you. However, if you want to stay outta trouble, I suggest y'all do as he says when he says. This man is mighty high in power, and has an army at his disposal," Jennifer said, as the vines immediately shrunk away and the two took no time in moving away and finally making it to the exit, where the others were speechless and looking at Catarina, who was looking up to the room.

"That can't be true," she whispered.

"That would mean you are a Sailor Scout," Mina pointed out.

"And if what they said is true, you are also a traitor somehow," Lita said, as she and Amara both clenched their fists.

"Whoa," Catarina said, backing away. "I do not remember that! I swear!"

"Apparently they were pretty sure you had something to do with the fall of the Moon Kingdom," Michelle said, as Catarina looked at the Outer Ring Scouts.

"Who are you three?"

"Relax everyone," Trista said, as the group stopped the staring contest. "Are we really going to believe what our enemies have told us?"

"Looks can be deceiving though," Raye pointed out. "Why in the world are they chasing you Catarina?"

"I really don't know," she replied. She thought back to Clara, and held in her tears. These people were nothing like Clara. Even if they did come from that time, they were nothing at all like Clara. She was realistic in ways these people weren't. "I almost wish I knew."

"That's okay," Amy said brightly, shocking everyone. "You have to go home and eat dinner soon, right?"

"Actually," she started. "I kind of have homework."

"You can do that at home, can't you?" Raye asked.

"Oh no! I am not reading and writing all her homework for her!" Rini exclaimed, as Catarina looked down.

"I thought you said you knew Japanese!" Raye shouted.

"I speak it only," Catarina whispered, ashamed. Silence prevailed.

"Give her a break," Mina said finally. "We'll give you a hand."

"Thank you, all of you," Catarina whispered, still looking down.

"Okay, let's head over to the temple and hopefully get some homework done then," Amy said softly, as there was the silent drive back to the temple…


	14. Chapter 14: Rough Night Revisited

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

The final addition for the week. I will go back to updating on Wednesday next week, and I plan on having more fun then. Anyway, the word of the day is disposiwhazits…. Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 14: Rough Night Revisited**

"Darien should be able to handle getting you home," Lita said, as Catarina, Rini, and Darien left. The group sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at one another and then at the sweater that lay before them now that Catarina had gone.

"This is strange," Luna said finally.

"What is?" Lita asked. "That we might be helping a person who helped bring down the Moon Kingdom?"

"No, the story that girl gave Catarina and Raye. I spoke with her the other day. Catarina is hardly lethal. Sure she scoffs at existence itself quite a bit, but she remembers a name that I cannot believe had anything to do with Queen Beryl."

The name brought on another silence. The witch that led the fall. The one that forced their queen to die in the name of their own safety.

"Who did she speak of Luna?" Trista asked finally, breaking the second silence.

"It was Clara, one of Serenity's handmaidens. She knew the girl immediately, just as she knew me. She said that Clara, however, had died in a battle long ago. She held Clara in high regard, like a friend."

"Someone else from the past?" Mina asked. "Do you think that there are others?"

"The queen did get everyone out," Artemis said. "But Luna's right. She's too kindhearted to have done such a horrid act."

"Her reaction to Terrance startled me," Amy said. "She knew him, and it pissed her off to no end to see him."

"So what do we think about the chance of her being another Sailor Scout?"

"Those other two are Sailor Scouts too," Raye said finally. "The two that are hunting her down."

"Are you sure?"

"They kept calling her a traitor," Mina said. "It's very likely."

"Terrance also knows about her," Raye said simply. "He was controlling that situation with his every breath. He's a dangerous man."

"Like the China comment wasn't a big clue," Amara said sharply.

"He wants them off the scent," Amy replied. "Either that or he wants their assistance."

"They don't care unless Catarina is around," Raye said. "You should have seen their faces."

"So in pulling them away he's also given us time to find Serena, hasn't he?" Lita said.

"Admitting that you knowingly took the wrong girl is probably pretty low on his to do list," Artemis said. "But that still leaves us wondering who she is."

"She is Sailor Imperia," Trista said simply, as the group looked at her.

"Oh, I get it. If she's a Scout, and she and Terrance have a similar DNA structure, they must come from the same planet," Michelle said.

"Should we tell her?" Mina asked, as silence reigned again…

**_

* * *

_**Serena lay on the bed to find it actually was a real bed, and wondered what had caused it. In fact, the whole room seemed to have Earthly origins in the books, shelves, table, and even the floor. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. This room was a true safe haven in this realm of ice. Then she looked to the entryway, to see that it was still made entirely of ice, but there was a sign she hadn't seen before. She walked up to it. 

"Ambassador Getaway," she read. "Those who are true friends, yet cannot be safe in the world above."

She looked back to the room, to see it had become icy once more as she stood in the entryway.

"So I guess the room adjusts to whoever is in here. That's kinda cool," Serena whispered. To confirm her theory, she stepped back into the room as it changed once more. "It's still ridiculously cold!"

She went to the covers, and dove underneath them as she waited for Thomas to come back, or morning to come, whichever came first—but then her mind wandered back to what Terrance had told her. About the new Sailor Moon. Was he right? But then again, he was Terrance, and Thomas had clearly listed him as a threat.

"_He is a dangerous man Princess Serenity. You were just in blowing him off and sending him to Earth. The longer Terrance is away the safer you are."_

Then again, Thomas was the largest conspiracy theorist she had ever met. If given the chance, she was sure he would accuse the very ground he stood on for Catarina's disappearance. Yet, he was indeed the bad guy. Her mind reeled with thoughts and ideas, as she tried once again to sleep when it, once again, would not come…

_**

* * *

**_They were at a stoplight that just didn't want to turn green. 

"Darien," Catarina said in her normal British voice, as he looked at her, her head down. "Do you think I had anything to do with the Moon Kingdom's fall?"

"No way!" Rini exclaimed from the back seat. "You are way too nice to have done anything that bad!"

"But it makes sense," Catarina said. "It would explain the hunt, my lack of memory, everything."

"How's so?" Rini asked. Darien remained silent as the light turned green, and he drove forward, only to be stopped by another red light.

"Why else would two people follow me so viciously throughout time? I had to have done something so horrid, that even I was unable to recall because it haunted the very recesses of my mind."

"You're wrong," Darien said finally, as Catarina looked at him. "Rini was right. You can't possibly have anything to do with the fall of the Moon Kingdom. I was there. Queen Beryl was the one that orchestrated the whole fall, and no one else. My question is why you hate Terrance so much?"

"I wish I knew. In all honesty, I know his name and nothing more."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Rini exclaimed. Fortunately the light was still red, because Darien was staring too.

"I really don't know why. It's been like that for centuries. Knowing more than a name would be a blessing greater than anything I've learned before."

"Okay," Rini said. "I don't think I want to hear anymore."

"You won't hesitate if we fight him again since he's a breakthrough, will you?" Darien asked.

"I hate his him down to his haircut," Catarina replied simply. "Like those honking their horns behind us."

As they looked up, the light went from yellow, to red. They all sighed.

"Do I want to know?" Catarina said finally. "Who I am, I mean? The history that I've lived through currently was filled with war and death. How can I know for sure my past isn't the same?"

"The Moon Kingdom was a peaceful place to live in up until its destruction. If you spent any time there prior to the fall you would know," Darien said, as they all watched the light.

"But the fact that you all don't recognize me other than for Sailor Moon, says more than adequately, that I was not there long enough. In fact, it was where I was prior to coming—that has me worried. Only the other day, you all had your suspicions that I had something to do with her disappearance, says that I'm otherworldly as is. My question is what kind of world did I live on?"

"You can only hope it was far more peaceful than what Terrance is showing us..."

_**

* * *

**_She heard Thomas enter long before he spoke. She knew he was hurt from the moment he sat on (more like fell to) the ground. She got up, and walked over to the guard. His left arm was a bloody mess, while his right ankle was still bleeding profusely. He had long since removed the armor and the chain mail, apparently dumping it on his way to her. 

"Are you all right Princess?"

"Thomas, what happened?"

"The castle's been seized," Thomas explained, as she gasped. "They haven't hurt the queen, because she's hidden as well with a private squadron of soldiers. I was told to hold off the front and get back to you."

"I thought Sandstonia Knight said he was passing along a message," Serena said.

"That happens sometimes. The force that came with him was far stronger than we thought, and far too excited to just retreat on command. We're sure to hear from Princess Mandessa and her mother in a few days time."

"So what will you do?"

"They've only seized the castle. Keeping it seized is rather difficult to do, especially with the Imperials, who are all crazy and willing to die for their queen."

"Hey Thomas, do you think in this madness, we might be able to steal a ride home?" Serena wondered.

"What about your crystal?" Thomas asked.

"It was a thought," Serena sighed. "What happened to you?"

Serena ripped the black skirt hem as she wrapped up the ankle to the best of her abilities.

"That was a near miss by a Sandstonian as I was running back here. The arm, however, was on the way to the queen, to ensure her safety. There had been a Sandstonian there, and we fought. I left my armor there to save time in my run back to you, for the castle was starting to get filled with Sandstonians."

Serena wrapped his arm, and he sighed.

"That should hopefully hold. I only got a C in first aid."

"You are nothing like the other princesses," Thomas said.

"You never got to know them," Serena corrected. "Can they find us?"

"The Sandstonians? Not unless they know the wall isn't real," he replied dully. "We're safe for now."

The room hadn't changed, as Thomas looked around.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Your homeland must be beautiful Princess," he said finally. "So much warmer and friendlier than our own."

"What makes you say that?"

Her gaze was to the furniture, as his went to the floor.

"It's so beautiful in here."

Serena was floored by the answer. Here lay someone who lived on this planet judging her own by the sight of the room before them!

"How can you say your planet is so ugly?" Serena demanded.

"I don't see you objecting—don't deny it. It's all over your face Princess. This planet is a horrid place to survive in."

"No, it's just horrid when you're here against your will," Serena replied. "In fact, I'm sure if this were just a visit, it would be a great adventure for me—minus the cold."

"You really think so?" Thomas asked.

"I know so!" Serena cheered.

"Then I guess I'll have to invite you back here on a good day," Thomas sighed. "Because this is certainly not a good day."

Serena smiled.

"It hasn't been a good several days," she noted.

"That first day was grand considering you were just arriving," Thomas corrected. He looked to the table, to see that the book, Catarina's diary, lay open. "Did you read it?"

Serena's eyes looked to the ground.

"He sent Queen Beryl on us, didn't he?" Serenity asked, as Thomas sighed.

"It's what she seemed to have thought. Frankly, I don't doubt her," Thomas admitted. "Terrance is a manipulative—well, no need. She never came back."

"I know she didn't. That just means she is on the Earth somewhere," Serena replied brightly. "No one in the entire universe would find her there if they thought her dead, just like you do. Something in my heart tells me that my mother saved her, just like she saved me."

"You have a lot more optimism than most of the other princesses."

"If she's alive, then maybe she'll help protect Darien. I know it's a long shot, but maybe Terrance showing up and causing mayhem just might wake her up."

"There's a chance she isn't even in the same place."

"Fate has a funny way of bringing allies together," Serenity replied. "Especially when it comes to me and the other Sailor Scouts…"

_**

* * *

**_Rini and Catarina were once again in Serena's room, this time picking up the mess that remained in there, together. 

"How are you holding?" Catarina asked Rini, who smiled.

"I could eat twice as much as what was on the table," Rini replied. "What about you?"

"If I eat another meal like that, I'm afraid I really will explode."

"Did the girls teach you anything about reading and writing?" Rini asked. Catarina shook her head. "So you're going in for another day without any background knowledge at all?"

"I have to face Terrance tomorrow," she said. "They were prepping me for another encounter with him for a majority of the time. They did, however, help me write all my answers down, and told me how to explain them if I were asked about it."

"I can't believe this," Rini scowled. "The one time you can predict where an enemy will be, and you can't touch him!"

"There are ways," Catarina replied. "He thinks he has the upper hand, but as long as I stay ahead of him and avoid detention tomorrow, all will be well."

"I wish I were in your shoes," Rini said with a smile. "He wouldn't know what hit him!"

"Nor will he know what hit him tomorrow," Catarina assured, smiling.

"Ooh," Rini giggled. "You have a plan?"

"Mostly Amy's idea, but yes, there is a plan," Catarina responded. "And what's so fitting is my disposition to despise him with every fiber of my being."

"Okay, you can't say disposiwhazits," Rini said. "That's not a Serena-friendly term."

"Sorry, it slipped," Catarina replied, as they finally put the last shirt in the closet. Catarina's eyes looked icy cold as she looked at her hands, smiling. Her voice softened now as she spoke. "Yet tomorrow, we'll hopefully have an even better—slip…"

* * *

Author's Note 

Probably the only preview I'll ever give you, but here we go:

"_How come they work when I want revenge, like Amy thought they would?"_

Should I feature this every chapter (a one liner for the next chapter)? Let me know what you think. Later!


	15. Chapter 15: Manners in the IllMannered?

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

The one liner will stay! Hooray! Okay, so um, this means I have to be sure about the next chapter huh? Anyways, there will be a big slip of sorts today! Wait, you heard about that last chapter… oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 15: Manners in the Ill-Mannered?**

"What day am I on?" Serena asked Thomas, who shrugged.

"Earthwise, probably day five or six," he replied.

"Okay, so the last day I was on Earth it was Friday. Then it's now either Wednesday or Thursday," Serena calculated. "Wow, only a few days and it feels like ages."

The two were now situated in the room with some new rations that Thomas had stolen overnight via a nifty magic spell, and were waiting for the word that the castle was safe to enter into once more. Serena had discovered the joy of downtime for the first time in the last few days, and was taking in every moment of it. At least, that's what Thomas thought about the matter.

Serena wandered over to the books, and shifted through the multitude of titles.

"_A Lady and her Lord_?" Serena asked.

"Etiquette," Thomas replied.

"_Fencing is an Art_?"

"Etiquette," Thomas answered again.

"_100 Ways to Make Yourself a Better Performer_?"

"Etiquette."

"_Princess_, the Third Edition?"

"Etiquette."

"_Speeches Worth Remembering_?"

"Etiquette."

"IS EVERY book here on etiquette?" Serena asked. "_The Proper Curtsy_?"

"Certain situations demand a certain curtsy. She knew each and every one."

"Do they really need a book on that?"

"She wouldn't listen to instructors," Thomas replied. "So the instructors found books to accent their lessons."

"So seriously, are there any books here that have nothing to do with etiquette?"

"There are two romance novels over there, but I fear, Princess, that you will find them too bland," Thomas said, pointing with is good arm to two books in the corner. "She was a Royal-in-training after all. She didn't read much else."

Serena went over to the romance novels, to see that not only were they "bland," as Thomas had described to her, in name, but that they were only paper thin stories. She sighed.

"I need to read something," Serena sighed.

"I suggest the first one. At least there's more plot twists there."

"_A Lady Who Loved a Man_," Serena thought. "Can't they be a little more original?"

With a sigh, she began to read the small book in front of her…

_**

* * *

**_"Hi Molly!" Catarina said cheerfully, as she sat next to her, as per Amy's request. 

"Hey Serena! So, how did it go yesterday?"

"That detention? It was awful," Catarina complained. "But I plan to make up for it today."

"Revenge isn't like you Serena. He must have been horrible!" Molly replied, giggling. "However, I think that man could make us all go crazy like that! His etiquette is horrible!"

"And so are his detentions," Catarina minded.

"So if you would have answered my note, what would it have been?"

"A definite yes," Catarina replied. The silence ensued as the footsteps came from down the hall. They knew it was him before he entered. And yet, he didn't come in alone. What shocked them were the two girls that followed, both having beyond vicious glares, as the whole class jumped out of their seats and to the back of the room. Catarina moved with the group, but knew immediately, that they were Jennifer and Mandessa in disguise. Everyone, however, was looking beyond the two girls, and to the substitute who called himself Mr. T. He was glowing in a black light, that was slowly surrounding the two girls.

"Are my glasses fogged?" a boy with giant glasses demanded.

"Don't be silly Melvin!" Molly shivered. "We all know he isn't glowing black—right Serena?"

"Whoa wait, you see that too?" Catarina asked, half-shocked herself.

"Oh man, this is definitely freaky!" another girl proclaimed.

"What do we do?" a boy asked. "I know this wasn't in the student handbook!"

"Class," Mr. T said in a dark tone. "Please do take your seats. These are only two new students."

"I know one thing," another student said, shaking. "I'm not sitting anywhere near the front!"

The group dashed for the desks. Catarina, forced to comply with the group, wondered why they weren't thinking of screaming for help. Surely they had seen enough to know this wasn't a safe environment. However, setting a trend was not the deal, as somehow, she, Molly, and the boy named Melvin all ended up in the front row, with Mr. T right before them.

"Well, at least I know Miss Serena won't be passing notes today," he said smugly, as Catarina felt like slugging him in that very same second. She held composure. She knew the only way this would work is if she remained totally calm. However, she noted that Jennifer sat next to her, a unique look on her face that only could pass for her infamous and fatal smile. She was amused, which told Catarina she was in a new dangerous situation.

"Now class, today we are going to talk about—yes Serena?"

"Eris Total?"

"What?"

"I thought the homework was about Eris Total," Catarina replied, laughing silently over her way with linking the homework to Aristotle, her least favorite man in the world.

"I think you mean Aristotle, Serena," Melvin replied, as the class giggled.

"Now now," Mr. T said. "Serena, did you even read up on Galileo like I had asked? The two men are never taught without mentioning their rival."

"Why are we studying European history?" Catarina asked, as it suddenly hit her why. She had indeed gone through quite a bit of this history herself. But the assignment had been assigned the day before. Did he already know? Was he watching her every move with some kind of lust—wait, she knew him! She knew who he was! An Imperial knight she had once known! Her face iced over, and her voice came down to a whisper. "For the love of Galileo!"

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mr. T asked, but Catarina merely came back with what they had dubbed as a Serena Smile.

"No Mr. T. I was just trying to remember what Galileo was famous for."

The class giggled.

"Are you really that much of a ditz?" Jennifer asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Who doesn't know about Galileo?" Mandessa said, coming from the other side of the row.

"Serena, he was a famous European guy," Molly explained.

"Oh yeah," Catarina replied, as Terrance continued in his lecture. As it drew near time for Catarina to get busy, she looked at the other two. They no longer stared at her with curiosity, as they had when they had first entered. They didn't suspect her of anything at that exact moment. However, she knew one big slip up and she was caught. Her eyes had not changed in the duration of the class, and she lifted a finger and pointed at the top and bottom of the door, as they froze over near the metal that helped the door slide open and close. Then, she set up a thin layer of ice underneath Terrance's left foot, and put her hand down again. She had tried to just lift her hand so that she could aim, and hopefully it had went unnoticed. As luck would have it, Terrance started to move at that exact moment, and flew up into the air and fell to the ground. The ice melted almost immediately afterwards.

"Wow!" Melvin said, adjusting his frames.

"How come they work when I want revenge, like Amy thought they would?" Catarina thought, smiling on the inside, giving her best expression of shock. The whole class suddenly burst into laughter. Terrance picked himself up, the largest look of rage on his face as he glared at Catarina. She knew he knew. Yet she also knew she couldn't prove that she did it. She felt a warm feeling rise from inside, as Catarina tried to push it away. "How come these feelings for him still don't die, even after he threatened another's life? WHY IN THE NAME OF GALILEO DO I LOVE HIM?"

On the outside, she once again kept a scared and shocked demeanor, yet on the inside Armageddon was occurring. Her body wanted to rush to his aide. Her hands wanted to caress his enraged face. Yet at the same time she hated his every breath. How could this be? It was tearing her apart…

**_

* * *

_**"You lied to me," Serena said sharply, putting the book away. Thomas woke up, startled. 

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That novel wasn't bland at all," Serena said. "It was all about etiquette!"

"Sorry, but her mother would only allow those two novels for her besides her studies. I hadn't really noticed the etiquette in it I guess."

"Someone get me a romance, a comic, or a textbook for all I care. Just so long as it has nothing to do with etiquette!" Serena cried…

**_

* * *

_**The second half had yet to begin, and Catarina began to wonder if this second part would work. He already knew who had pulled the first part of the prank. Would he be wary of a second? 

"Even a good professer doesn't fall flat on his face often," Jennifer said in her drawl, laughing with the class.

"I'm inclined to agree," Mandessa said warmly, a smug look on her face.

"All right," Terrance said angrily. "You all have had your fun. Who did it?"

The group fell silent.

"I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!" he shouted. There was still no answer. He composed himself. "Fine, then I shall ask the principal how to handle this situation. Melvin, watch the class."

Terrance moved for the door, as he began to try and slide it, as nothing happened. Melvin had already moved to stand at the front of the class, as Terrance began struggling furiously with the door, as Catarina looked onto the scene with amusement.

"Gee, and I thought Tsukino was wimpy!" one kid roared. The class burst into laughter once more. In the mayhem of his slamming, the airhead of a teacher pushed the intercom button. A voice of a secretary came up very faintly against the laughter.

"All right, whoever is responsible is guaranteed not to be in this classroom tomorrow," Terrance growled. The group gasped.

"Public law dictates you can't threaten your students Mr. T," Melvin said, a book miraculously in his hands as he read the page.

"He's right," Molly said in his defense.

"You can't prove I said anything," Terrance said angrily. Catarina decided it was time as she made the ice melt, and the door opened up right with the principal in front of him. The group silenced immediately, as an awkward silence ensued.

"You, Mr. T, will no longer be necessary. I will handle this class for today," the principal finally said, as Terrance stormed out of the building. The class cheered.

"Good riddance," Molly whispered. "He was creepy."

"I agree," Catarina replied, looking at the two who watched him leave, a confused look crossing their faces. They then looked at her, and an evil look crossed their faces, one she could only construe as rage.

The rest of class was dull, as Catarina went on impulse and introduced herself to the girls, and offered a spot with them at the table.

"You do remember us from last night, right?" Mandessa asked, shocked at the offer.

"You didn't look like you liked him much either," Catarina admitted sheepishly. "Besides, I wanted to know how you changed outfits so fast!"

The two crashed.

"Umm—Serena? That's a—um—uh—family secret!" Jennifer said quickly.

"You two are sisters?" Catarina asked. There was more crashing.

"No," Mandessa said, blushing at the thought apparently. "We're from the same country!"

"You sure don't sound like it," Catarina said, smiling now.

"I didn't say the same kingdom!" Mandessa shouted, and then covered her mouth.

"Ooh! Maybe you two know that Princess Serenity person he was talking about!" Catarina pointed out. Inside, her mind was reeling with fear. How could she hold such a cheery conversation with the two out to kill her? Why did she care about them even a little bit, even after all they put her through?

"She died a long time ago Serena," Jennifer said bluntly. "Do you remember how we talked about that traitor? We thought she was the one responsible."

"Thought?"

"Turns out she was probably innocent," Mandessa said softly. "Your teacher possessed us using demonic powers today. That black smoke? It was his doing, and we believe he lied to us to have her killed. We aren't sure why, but we think he's the guilty one."

Catarina took a step back.

"Listen, I know you might find this hard to believe, us reducing to an apology and all, but can you forgive us Catarina?" Jennifer asked quietly. Catarina jumped back even further. "We know it's you. Mandessa can faintly hear your voice within."

"Serena!" she heard Lita exclaim, running to her aid. "Are they threatening you?"

"No," Catarina whispered. "They're apologizing."

"For what?" Lita asked, getting in front of Catarina.

"For attacking all of you for aiding Catarina—we were wrong to believe that you were evil," Mandessa explained, extending her hand to shake.

"But my question is who are y'all?" Jennifer said. Lita hadn't moved, and Catarina saw Amy distracting Molly and Melvin out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you know who she is?" Lita demanded quietly.

"Sorta," Jennifer said. "We used to be friends back home."

"Friends?" Lita said angrily. "How dare you call yourselves her friends?"

"Lita?" Catarina asked.

"Friends don't try to kill one another. Friends don't hunt each other down, and betray them like you have, no matter what they've done. You can't possibly be her friends."

"Don't try my patience," Mandessa warned. "We're offering a truce. Unless you don't know what's good for you, you'll accept. Otherwise we'll be forced to go back to old methods. She needs to go home sometime you know."

"I ain't letting you put a finger on her," Lita snarled. Catarina was shocked.

"Lita," Catarina said softly. "Why?"

"Huh?" Lita asked, turning to her. Mandessa and Jennifer sighed, and let the two talk.

"Why do you even bother?" Catarina whispered. "I thought you thought I was the one to cause all this."

"We spoke after Darien took you, Rini, and Luna home," Lita said smiling. "We came to an agreement."

"_Well, then it's settled," Mina said. "We tell her first thing after school what we know about her."_

"_But what if those two show up again?" Raye asked._

"_I say we give them the old one two," Lita and Amara said, both raising their fists._

"_No!" Amy said quickly. "We can't treat them like they would us. We'll just have to defend Catarina from them."_

"_Looks can be deceiving," Trista reminded them._

"But Lita," Catarina asked, a tear in her eye. "You don't know me. Why do you even care about me?"

"Because," Lita answered simply. "Because I do know you, meatball head. You are my friend, and I will not let anyone hurt my friends."

Catarina wiped her tears away again, and hugged Lita.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome. Now can you get off me?" Lita replied, as she turned back to the two, who were apparently touched.

"You truly are a Sailor Scout, aren't you?" Mandessa asked. "I see clearly that this will get us nowhere. We will talk again, sometime in the near future. Meanwhile, you protect her then, because I expect to see her in one piece then."

"We'll hold ya to it ya know!" Jennifer said, as they started to walk away. "By the way, I love your cookies. They really are the best."

"I—my cookies?" Lita asked, shocked as the two were gone…

* * *

Author's Note 

So how many of you forgot about Lita's cookies from the beginning of the story? I'd like an honest vote! Heehee!

Next time…

"_She just laughed of her own accord…"_

Yes, I'm evil. Until next week, later!


	16. Chapter 16: Talking About Stars

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Hooray for a very productive week! Someone I have the energy to play Tales of Symphonia, work two jobs, do my homework, and work on five different stories! Hooray! Here is where the message of the fires is finally explained, and Serena is a teacher? Oh well….enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 16: Talking About Stars**

It was after school. The time had come. Catarina followed Lita into the shrine in which she had awoken only last Sunday, and it was the same place she had made the bargain in exchange for her identity. And it was in this place, she was about to hear the conclusions that the Sailor Scouts had come to thus far about her. It had only been a few hours ago when she'd seen something she hardly recognized anymore—a friendly face. Lita's reassuring smile as she had called her a friend…

**_

* * *

_**"Okay Thomas. No more moping around," Serena said, smiling as she sat by the guard. "Let's play a game." 

"A what?" Thomas asked.

"Oh come on! Have you ever played a game before?"

"Yes, but they were games of strength, valor, and brutality. You surely can't be planning to fight to near death with me."

"OH MY GOD! What planet are we on?" Serena screamed, jumping away from him.

"Imperia," Thomas replied bluntly. Serena sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you. I want to play a game like tic-tac-toe or rock-paper-scissors!" she explained.

"What? What are these games like? Do they involve swords or demons?"

"No," Serena said simply, as she went into the entryway, and drew a tic-tac-toe board onto the frosted ice wall. She cringed at the cold on her finger. "This is the board we play on. You be X's and I'll be O's, okay?"

"Okay, but I still don't know what we are doing," Thomas said.

"You've seriously never played this before?" Serena asked.

"No," he replied.

"Okay," Serena said, long and drawn. In one quick breath, she stated the entire game. "YoujusthavetodrawanXintheboxandthenIdrawanOThefirsttogetthreeinarowisthewinner."

"I think I got that," Thomas said, and drew a scribble on the wall.

"That's not an X," Serena started, but sighed. "It looks more like a Z, but that's okay. Now it's my turn…"

_**

* * *

**_"So you see," Amy finished. "You're probably Sailor Imperia and there's a chance that you are indeed Princess Catarina, the girl that those two are hunting for." 

"All that and still nothing," Catarina whispered. She smiled to them as her voice rose. "Thank you so much for telling me. It's strange, hearing all of that and yet not one word can I remember as the truth."

"We hoped that it might have triggered some sort of memory," Michelle admitted with a sigh.

"As for the fires, as you know, King Henry the Eighth was the man that Clara and I served for some time. As for Galileo and Aristotle," Catarina said, her voice distancing at "Galileo."

"Do you mind sharing?" Mina asked.

"Terrance is the Polaris, isn't he?" Catarina said finally to herself, chuckling.

"Isn't that the old name for the North Star?" Trista asked, smiling as well.

"Yes, back when I was younger, there was a man I met. His name you would know all too well, yet I will share his true story. Before him was a wide world which believed something he learned was a lie. He tried so hard to spread the truth that he had learned," Catarina explained, smiling some as tears came to her eyes. "He would spend the days preaching, and the nights running. Yet one night, he did indeed find refuge with me. We walked that night among the stars in the vast Italian sky. In one night I had fallen for him, and I wanted him to be safe from those that hunted him down. You know what I asked him? I asked if he would stay with me, and we'd be together forever, safe from those people. Yet you know what he said?"

"Whoa, you fell in love with somebody?" Mina said, stopping the story. The group crashed.

"Mina! Now is not the time to—"

"Aw Raye! But when else will I get to pester a real alien about her love life?" Mina interrupted.

"She's got a point," Lita said.

"What did he say to you Catarina?" Amy asked, pulling them back to the topic at hand.

"My lady, do you see the stars that doth settle upon our skies? They do not dwell there, as small as we see them. They are so far away, and we will never be able to reach them in my lifetime. How is it that we see them, even though they indeed live so far? Well, I believe that the stars above us are shining their lights to us, to warn us of the sin of man. That the brighter they shine, the stronger the message they must hold. So when you see the shining Polaris, remember the men of the highest power, such as Aristotle, and how their greed and corruption hold us down on this world. How it is their will that keeps us in bondage, and blinds our eyes from the truth. My interpretation of the shining of Polaris is what I'm reviled for. I will not back down from this, no matter the danger."

"So when you say Terrance is the Polaris, you're saying he's evil, right?"

"Last I checked, demons qualified as evil, even half ones."

"He's half demon? How did that happen?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I just remembered that now," Catarina said. She smiled some. "You know, the longer I am with all of you the more I feel like I can remember. It's given me real hope that I may actually remember before I die."

"I guess that's a compliment," Lita said, scratching her head.

"Yes Lita, it is," Catarina said, as she laughed. The group was speechless.

"She just laughed of her own accord," Mina said, as Amy's hand rose to Catarina's forehead.

"Nope, no fever."

"You're not feeling sick, are you?" Michelle asked softly.

"No," Catarina asked, blushing. "What's the deal? Can't I be nice?"

"Whoa," Raye said, shocked. "She really is turning into Serena!"

"Technically, we kidnapped you, you know that right?" Mina said, as Catarina laughed again.

"Actually, I needed a change of location," she said warmly. "It gets boring staying in the same place all the time. I was never one for staying grounded. You should have noted that when you tracked my travels in Europe."

"Holy," Mina whispered, as Lita stopped her. She also smiled.

"Let it go," she said. "You all should probably hear what our favorite duet said today."

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked.

"Jennifer and Mandessa apologized, and said they were under Terrance's influence," Catarina explained. "They also said they were unsure of the story that they had been given about my involvement in the fall of the Moon Kingdom. They were offering a truce of sorts in exchange for my return."

"Whoa," the group said quietly. Lita punched the ground.

"They had the nerve to say they were her _friends_," Lita said angrily. "After all they put her through."

"I told you before, they did help me at one time," Catarina replied. "That time with the flowerbed. But it was shortly after that, they chased me."

"It still doesn't excuse," Lita growled. "No _friend_ would ever, and I mean EVER, try to kill their friends."

"She's right," Mina said. "Even Sailor Scouts wouldn't do that unless they were driven to madness."

The group thought of the girl before her, who had this look of shock. What kind of friends did she use to have?

Suddenly, another memory hit Catarina, and hard.

"They were ordered to," she said finally. The group looked to her. "I mean, what else would do it? They are free-spirited people. I know they are. I can sense as much."

"You are trusting of them?" Trista asked, amused.

"For some reason, yes," Catarina admitted with a smile. The group sighed.

"You really are turning into Serena," Raye sighed.

"Lita," Catarina said softly, as Lita looked up. "Thank you, for today. However I feel about them, I am glad that you were there."

The group was still dumbstruck…

_

* * *

Several weeks pass, on a Friday afternoon… _

"Somehow, Old Maid isn't fun after you play it twenty times," Serena said, sighing. "Why haven't we been informed of the castle not being seized anymore?"

"It takes time to build resistance," Thomas said through staring at their makeshift cards, made from backs of a bag he had used to get food in only two days before. Floppy cards made for an interesting game, but they had worn out the game. "Besides, after I mastered tic-tac-toe, rock-paper-scissors, thumb wrestling, and several other games, all of the games lost their fun."

"Time for a new card game," Serena said, picking up all the cards. "Let's learn concentration…"

_**

* * *

**_"I knew it's been too quiet!" Raye shouted. The girls all giggled. Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Catarina were enjoying an afternoon at the temple. 

"That's how Terrance operates. Under silence," Catarina said softly. "It's amazing all this stuff that I can remember, yet I still couldn't tell you anything about me."

"If you really were affected in any way by the Silver Imperium Crystal, I'm not too surprised," Mina said.

"All of us had no recollection of our past selves either. What still gets me is that you weren't sent to the present like we were," Amy said, looking up from a piece of paper that they had been staring at. It was sent by the wind, having landed perfectly into Raye's lap.

_To the Sailor Soldiers and Fair Princess among them, I must bid welcome to the second of many trials. You may have survived my opening assault. In fact, it was because of that I have discovered that not only are you protecting Endymion, but you are also protecting the true heir to the throne of Imperia. You have lost two great allies in Sailor Nebula and Sailor Sandstonia. In fact, I'm sure that you can't even reach Sailor Imperia, for I have her transformation staff with me. As you also may have learned, I am a half-demon Imperial myself. I thought it only fair to warn you before the next attack began, that you will die unless you surrender the Fair Princess to me._

Their current attention now was to a dove that Catarina was caressing. It was all black.

"His name is Chase, and he is a dove that changes colors," Catarina explained. "Jennifer arrives with news. That's what black stands for."

Around the dove's leg had been a piece of parchment, which was also opened and forgotten on the table.

_We have to return Catarina to her rightful place at home now. If she does not return, her people will die. At the moment, the castle has been seized by the Sandstonians. Mandessa had to leave with her mother. If they find the queen at any time, her people are doomed. You must understand, we cannot allow this planet to die. Please, send her home._

"They have some nerve," Lita finally said. The group looked at her. "Both of them. They threaten us to hand over Catarina. Jennifer doesn't even have the guts to tell us whether or not they've already killed Serena."

"They couldn't have found her," Catarina said reassuringly.

"But the tracer hasn't even moved for the last two weeks," Mina noted.

"And there isn't any way we can get there without becoming old?" Raye asked Amy, who nodded.

"I can't believe we hadn't thought of it earlier, but what about a portal to the Negaverse? I know it means running through there, but it would get us really close for a teleport."

The group sat silently.

"You know Trista isn't going to open one of those willingly," Mina pointed out.

"But there's already one open," Catarina said. "A rip in the sky over my old school."

"The demon came out of a portal! Of course!" Raye said, as the group smiled.

"That means we have a way in and out," Amy said. "We'll just have to have Serena or Trista close it afterwards."

"We have to go tomorrow," Lita said. The group looked at her. "We don't have a choice. If we don't get going soon, Catarina's planet is in trouble, remember?"

"Well, okay," Amy said. "Catarina, you go ahead and take a free tour of the city with Lita for now. We'll make preparations with the others for tomorrow."

"Right," Catarina replied. She and Lita walked out to travel about the town…

**_

* * *

_**"They're coming soon," Thomas said suddenly. "Mandessa and her mother." 

"How do you know that?" Serena said, as she picked up their half-finished game of concentration.

"You'll be able to see the night sky soon," Thomas said. "Didn't you say you were of the Moon?"

"Thanks," Serena said. "But how do you know that?"

"The walls can pass messages to us from others. That's why I've been trying to stay to this slab of ice here, where they can find me. Someone with radar has spotted the Sandstonian cruiser coming our way. This means whatever plan they have is going to be put into action soon."

"You aren't planning to fight, are you?" Serena asked, seeing him stand.

"No. My sole task is to protect you. The Sandstonians already suspect us to be in these tunnels. We have to be prepared for them to come looking for us soon. That means hiding you when they start trying to break in."

They looked around the room for places to hide. There were only two. Underneath the bed, and underneath the table. They both sighed. Silence ensued for a few minutes.

"We could always trick them," Thomas said finally. Serena gave him a curious look, as he whispered to her his plan. She laughed.

"If they fall for that, I will have to kiss you!" Serena laughed. She composed herself. "Is there really a chance I'll get to see the stars again?"

"Yes," Thomas said softly.

"I know it sounds weird, but a long ago I remember someone telling me that they always wondered what stars said. They have to shine for a reason, you know?" Serena said. "I always thought they were giving us strength, the courage we need to fight. I never did get to hear what they thought though."

"They shine because they share their history with us," Thomas replied. "They share their advice. The brighter they shine, the more important the advice is."

"That's an interesting theory," Serena said, smiling. "So I'm guessing we're preparing for a fight then after all."

"I am. You're hiding, remember? You don't have your crystal!"

"Right…"

* * *

Author's Note 

Hooray for intelligence! I wonder what'll happen next time… oh wait, y'all probably want a one-liner, right? Well here you go.

_"But please understand, I want to repent for my crimes I have so wrongfully committed in your name."_

HAHAHA…. The evilness continues.


	17. Chapter 17: Last Day on Earth

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 17: Last Day on Earth**

"This is so strange," Catarina said as they walked the streets of Tokyo.

"What?" Lita asked.

"We're going to a place I must have loved enough to call home at one point—and yet, I don't feel happy about it."

"Well, I guess you must have hated it there too," Lita said. "Those girls—wait a second—she stole my cookies!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That Friday just before this whole mess was started, I made a batch of cookies. I left them out, but when we got back, they were all gone. I thought Artemis had eaten them."

"You thought wrong then," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Jennifer!

"Jennifer," Lita scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take Catarina home so that her people would be safe."

She started to move for Catarina, but Lita pushed her back.

"You aren't coming near Serena."

Jennifer had a look of extreme amusement.

"Fine, I'll humor ya. We'll fight. Haven' done this in awhile ya know? Sparring, I mean."

"How dare you!" Lita said angrily. "Serena, get yourself out of here. Just be careful, all right?"

"Right," Catarina replied, and ran through the city until she found herself at the park. She started to walk once there, yet she felt strange. There was a feeling of tension. Ahead of her there was a strange pink light. Forcing herself to walk towards it, she found herself in a field, where in the center lay a white crystal. She reached for it, and picked it up. Unsure of its meaning or purpose, she placed it in a small satchel she had always carried underneath her shirt. Then she heard him.

"My fair princess," he said softly, his hand on her shoulder. Instincts made her flip him. However, he landed without harm and flung her to the ground twice as hard. "I am trying to talk to you. You could show some manners and allow me to speak."

"In hell," Catarina grumbled, and ripped her wrist free, and rolled back from him, jumping to her feet. She turned to Terrance, who held a delicate smile on his face.

"You've even gained a mouth. They've transformed you from the princess I once knew—in fact, I think I like the new you even better."

Catarina furiously tried to hide her blush.

"You—you shut up!" she shouted, annoyed.

"You're so cute when you're angry. You know, there is something about you that hasn't changed," Terrance said, suddenly pulling her close, into a "warm" embrace. Catarina was blushing furiously now. "You still love me, just as I still love you. You know deep down, that I would do anything for you, my princess. This is why I came to you now, when you were alone. I have a favor to ask of you."

Catarina could feel her heart rushing, as she felt herself now leaning against the man she considered her enemy. She hated him—so WHY IN THE WORLD DID SHE STILL LOVE HIM?

"I know princess, that this may seem difficult to ask, but please, kill me," Terrance said finally, as Catarina looked up to his eyes, her icy blues staring at his teal ones. She had never noticed before, and now, it was like she had seen them almost every day—like she had known them before. Then it hit her, what he had told her.

"Why?" Catarina asked, disbelieving.

"There is another woman—a woman who is controlling my very life with a single thread. She wants you dead Princess. I am risking my freedom for your life. Please understand. I need you to kill me before I call upon my father, Rowan. He'll come down on our people worse than anything they've ever seen before. They won't make it. Just like the Moon Kingdom, they won't make it."

"You had nothing to do with it?" Catarina asked, unsure of what she was hearing.

"Nothing at all," Terrance assured her, taking his hand and caressing her face. They hadn't separated. "But please understand, I want to repent for my crimes I have so wrongfully committed in your name. Please kill me my princess…"

_**

* * *

**_"I don't get it!" Jennifer shouted, dodging Lita's furious punches. "Why in the devil's name are y'all doing protectin someone that isn' yer princess?" 

"Why are you trying to kill your friend?" Lita shouted back.

"We were wrong! We apologize! Okay? How much more do ya want? A well-written apology and twenty boquets of flowers? That can be arranged ya know!" Jennifer screamed at her.

"WHY DID YOU BELIEVE THAT MAN?" Lita shouted.

"Because Catarina was in love wit' him! Because she wanted to spend her life with him!" Jennifer said softly, stopping her attempts to dodge, and grabbed Lita's fists. Lita stopped fighting her. "Because she could see the good in people! Because she thought Terrance was good! That's why we believed him! And the more we fight, the more we endanger our friend. I can' stand to see her like that no more. I can' stand to watch her mama cry every night as she sleeps. I can' stand to think that I, one of her best friends, was foolhardy enough to believe that she had betrayed us. So whatcha gonna do? Are you gonna let her keep on livin' a lie?"

Lita stopped, thinking about what Catarina had done when Terrance had attacked. She had been crying. Really crying. Did she still feel compassion for that man she seemed to hate? Lita loosened her fists.

"That's better. Come on. Let's go get Catarina."

"You mean Serena."

"Serena? Fine, whatever. Let's go and get her," Jennifer said, as the two ran through the city…

**_

* * *

_**Catarina was beyond shocked. She was also beyond red. He smiled softly at her, as he kneeled to her, handing her his sword. 

"Please, kill me," he begged. "I no longer wish to follow her whims, and I refuse to become her puppet."

"Terrance," Catarina whispered, as her hatred for him seemed to vanish in an instant. She looked at his sword, a feeling a power in her hands. This half-demon before her was asking her to kill him! "Who is it?"

"You know her name," Terrance said softly. "My princess, she knows that we are talking, even now. If you do not kill me, she will make me go to my father."

"Terrance, answer me this one question. Who am I?" Catarina asked.

"You are the message of the stars. My princess, my love, and my life. You have no idea what it's like to live like we have for all these years without you my princess. Our world slowly dies. I am forced to be a dark man, and blackmail my rival in your heart. Please, kill me so that I can repay the debts of those who I have helped to slaughter."

"What the hell?" Catarina thought. "This is a total change in personality from that guy who was intent on killing me and the other scouts. This isn't the same guy who wrote that venomous note to the girls. Oh Galileo, who is he? He can't be the Polaris if he's like this!"

Terrance suddenly shook violently, as he grabbed the ground.

"Princess, please kill me! She wants me to go to Rowan now! You won't be ready to fight her if I am on her side! PLEASE! I beg of you!" he shouted now. Catarina was in shock. She could stop this now. Yet—and yet—she knew what to do. She handed him his sword, and helped him to his feet.

"Terrance, if you truly wish to repent, you can fight her. You have the heart to. I believe you do. I cannot kill you, no matter the hatred that lies in my heart. In all the time I've survived, I know that no one has ever accomplished anything by killing a possible ally. Take this sword, and fight with your heart," Catarina whispered, as he looked at her hopelessly.

"Why?" he whispered, his face slowly contorting, and his features becoming harsh.

"It is as you said. I love you Terrance," Catarina said softly, walking away from him. "Please, repent. Don't ask me to kill someone I love."

And with that he was alone in the field.

"What are you doing?" a voice shouted to him. "Get to work! Get Rowan! He'll flush out the princess!"

"Of course, my lady," he scowled, as he looked to the sword he now held…

_**

* * *

**_"Serena!" Jennifer shouted. "Where are ya?" 

"SERENA!" Lita called, as they stopped at a park bench. The two sat down, and sighed.

"I don' know what else to do. Mandessa is back at home, getting ready to go to Imperia and all. We can' find her if she don' wanna be found," Jennifer exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make a search party," Lita said, and turned on her communicator.

"Amy here."

"Lita here."

"What is it?"

"Catarina is gone. We've been searching the city but no signs. I'm hoping for more eyes."

"Then you're in luck. We have a full house here."

"Thanks Amy," Lita said, hanging up, before Amy could ask about her use of "we."

"You didn't say I was with you? Why?"

"Because we don't like you right now, remember?" Lita said. "And I can't explain something like that over the phone."

"Good point. I reckon they'd be pretty cross," Jennifer said with a laugh. "Where might she have gone?"

"Let's try the park again," Lita said…

**_

* * *

_**Catarina found herself wandering into an electronics store. She was still red, as she looked at the machines around her. There was something ridiculously familiar about all this stuff before her. She wondered why she had never come into one of these stores before. A clerk came her way, as she sighed. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" they asked. A smile came across her lips.

"No, there's nothing. I was just looking."

For a moment, she had seen a face. A face that she knew was familiar. It had similar features to her own, including her blue eyes and facial features, and pale blue hair that fell beyond her sight. It had been filled with muck and grime from working in a shop of some sorts. She was sure that was a family member of hers. Someone who loved machines and spoke to her about it all the time. In fact, she was sure that was a happy memory. Well, she quickly moved on, trying to look for other stores, something she had not done at all. In fact, she had avoided stores and malls for fear of running into either Mandessa or Jennifer. Since she knew she now had nothing to fear, she felt no harm in looking around in the places she had once deprived of her presence.

The town was calling to her at this point, as her face returned to its regular hue. However, she didn't want to go just anywhere. The only place she had ever wanted to visit ever since she could remember, was an ice rink. She found out in the early days of history that she was a very agile skater, and had a knack for movement around there. The only thing that irked her was that she was still supposed to be hiding out from Jennifer just in case she beat Lita and was chasing after her. Then her mind finally wandered back to Terrance, and just as quickly lit a crimson red.

"He would have to go and do something like that," Catarina whispered. "Now I can't stop thinking about the poor bastard."

"Fortunes are good for those unanswered questions," a voice said from a nearby machine. Catarina shrugged, and walked over. "A customer of many worries you seem to be."

She gave the machine a quarter.

"Why do I love him so?" Catarina asked quietly.

"Love is often gained through friendship, trust, and care. A man who does all of these is worthy of your heart."

Catarina mused with herself. Whoever had programmed this machine had programmed phrases according to key words. She turned to walk away.

"However, true love sees through all evil, even that of a half-demon such as Terrance."

Stopping, her face looked back at the machine.

"You love him, do you not? Well, his heart belongs with another, who will claim your throne Princess of another world. You have little time before all of the royal family is destroyed, and you will no longer have title to the crown. Run home, save those precious before all is lost."

Catarina looked at the machine, as she swore it looked at her.

"The clock ticks. You cannot save the damned."

Her face shifted to concern as she looked to the now evening sky. She was supposed to be home soon. However, she did not know the way back. She sighed inwardly, as she began her journey to Serena's house, knowing full well that machine had just told her that she was going to a lost cause. As she walked along the sidewalk, her mind wandered even more than usual, and she absentmindedly ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said in a quick Serena voice.

"Serena?"

"Molly?" Catarina asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just getting out from mom's shop. Want me to walk home with you?"

"Yeah!" Catarina lied enthusiastically. "I have to get back soon or Mom is going to think I've run away or something…"

**_

* * *

_**"We've looked through the entire park and no sign," Lita announced. 

"Who's we?" Raye demanded.

"An unexpected ally."

"Right," Mina said with a smile. "It's probably Ken."

The girls just laughed, as Lita hung up.

"They're gonna make ya shish-kabob, aren't they?" Jennifer asked.

"Yup," Lita replied. "Well, we should probably go look somewhere else. You have any suggestions?"

"The ice rink that's downtown," Jennifer said. "I know that's strange, but if she'd be doin' anything, she'd go there."

"Then off to the ice rink…"

**_

* * *

_**"Call for Rowan's minions. Prevent that girl from coming to this land…" _**

* * *

**_"Serena, you're sure you're okay?" Molly asked, seeing her friend with a slightly grim face. 

"Yes, I'm fine," Serena replied, with a smile that seemed to even brighten Serena's spirits.

"That's better than you look Serena," Molly pointed out, as Serena just laughed.

"Sorry Molly, I really don't want to talk about it," Serena said.

"Gee Serena, you ran right into me. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replied, as Molly's mind was wracked with worry. Her friend didn't normally get so upset that she could not see what was in front of her. Even more disturbing, she seemed to be following Molly to her own house.

"Well Serena, me and Melvin will always be here for you. Just come talk to us about it when you feel like it, okay?" Molly said. Serena nodded, as they stopped at her house gate.

"I think it'll be fine tomorrow Molly," Serena said, as she started to open the gate.

"I'm going to call Melvin. Serena's not acting right," Molly said, watching her friend step lock up the gate again as she waved to her. "Even I know something is wrong…"

**_

* * *

_**Catarina watched the girl walk away, and sighed. She wished she had a way to contact the girls. She didn't know whether it was safe to be in the open or not yet. She hid in the brush, thinking over the day's happenings. First, it came as a surreal thing, being told to run off like she had. She thought of it as a game of sorts. Then came the fight. That man, whom she knew she knew—Terrance—his comforting embrace. After running away from that "fight," she had found herself face to face with the threatening machine, and proceeded to run into Molly, who was tricked into walking her home by her ploy. She knew that Serena probably would have told Molly some boldfaced lie about a fight with a friend, but she didn't want Molly to think that friends were the cause of her troubles, when in all reality it had quickly become Terrance who she worried about most. 

She looked down at her hands, getting that feeling she got when danger was nearby. It was a terrifying presence, one that shook her insides to the point that she feared her soul was shaking. She stood, and decided to walk back to the school, since she did at least know where that was from here, and the others would be sure to look for her there. She was nearly halfway there when she saw the car. Two people in a convertible stopped at the sight of her, and she was forced to look a little shocked, as a girl with blue hair stepped gracefully out of the car.

Suddenly, it was as if she were standing in a different world. This girl wore a beautiful sparkling blue gown. Catarina could see her as clear as if it was really happening. The moment however, was short lived, as the girl rushed then to Catarina, hugging her.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" she exclaimed, as Catarina finally registered that this was Michelle and Amara. "We're so glad you didn't get hurt! We have no idea what happened, but we're glad you're okay!"

"Is Lita okay?" Catarina asked.

"Never been better!" Michelle cheered. "Come on, we need to get you to the others so that you can get ready to head home tomorrow."

"But if Molly sees me outside again she's going to get super-worried about me or something!" Catarina objected. She laughed.

"I almost believed that!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Then she won't," the dirty blond, Amara, said finally, as she threw a blanket over Catarina's head. She hit the gas and the car was off again at high speeds for God-Knew-Where…

* * *

Author's Note 

Next time…

_"That's not Serena Tsukino."_

Well, duh! Oh wait, who said that? Well, later!


	18. Chapter 18: Kidnapped Twice? No Way!

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Well, now everyone gets another chapter this week because I accidently posted the wrong chapter up for you. Enjoy as this may clear up some confusion from last time!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 18: Kidnapped Twice? No Way!**

"They found her?" Amy asked Trista, who nodded.

"She was heading back towards the school to meet up with all of you. Apparently her jog led her straight to Molly."

"She didn't give herself away, did she?"

"I don't think so. If she had Molly would not have let her walk away," Trista said. "Although just a regular human that girl seems to have the spirit that a Sailor Scout sometimes needs."

"What do you think about how they got separated?"

"Nothing too bad."

"So do you know who she is for sure Trista?"

"I think the only one who doesn't is her."

Although they had clearly explained what they had known, Catarina had gone on as if nothing were wrong.

"Wonderful," Amy said sadly. "If she's really Princess Catarina, like we thought, then she's the reason Serena was kidnapped in the first place."

"This is another example of irony!" Mina said, as Amy sighed.

"Whatever you say Mina," Amy replied. "When is the arrival time?"

"One minute. I suggest you get off the road there," Trista said, as Raye, Mina, and Amy moved to the sidewalk. They didn't wait too long as Amara came flying up the road, coming to a dead halt right next to them.

"I'd say keep an eye on Serena—but you know," she said sheepishly. "She actually fell asleep during my driving. Can you believe that?"

"Yes," all three sighed.

"Wow, tough crowd," Amara said. She looked back to the backseat, to discover it was empty. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"This is going to be a long night. Someone call Serena's parents. She's got another overnight study session."

"I could have sworn she was in the backseat," Michelle noted thoughtfully.

"SO COULD I!" Amara fumed…

_**

* * *

**_"It's amazing that she gets lost in the tunnels," Mandessa said, looking around at the cold atmosphere with disgust. Her mother nodded in agreement, as she looked to the Sandstonian knight that awaited her arrival. 

"Is that Knight Samuel?" her mother asked. Mandessa's face filled with life (and love) as she ran to the knight, and the two embraced.

"Samuel!" she exclaimed. "Oh how I've missed you so!"

"I as well My Lady," Samuel replied with a warm smile. "Was your journey safe?"

"Safer than its been in ages!" Mandessa replied. She brought her voice to a whisper. "Was I right? Did she bear the same resemblance as the princess?"

"The exact same. She even claimed to be the Moon Princess," the knight, Samuel whispered.

"Then the rumor is true," Mandessa whispered. "I heard that they had survived—but then this means that Catarina was pretending from the moment she arrived to be Serenity. Have you found their hideout?"

"The queen is well hidden. However, the 'princess' is with a solitary guard in the tunnels, as was suspected. We must stall their discovery as long as possible, both the queen and the princess."

"How long do you think we have until they arrive?"

"The last message I received said in ten hours or more. How long can you stall your mother's entry?"

"The longer we talk the better," Mandessa replied quietly. "She wouldn't dare interrupt our conversation."

"So, how was your journey to Earth?" Samuel asked, raising his voice some.

"Other than Terrance proving himself to be a real bastard of a half-demon, it was a very enterprising journey. I have found that the clothing on Earth is very fashionable, and I managed to get quite a few new outfits for royal processions and such."

"What were the Earthlings like?"

"No different from ourselves," Mandessa replied softly. "We could probably visit undetected."

"You mean we could work out treaties without major panic."

"That too," she giggled…

**_

* * *

_**"Boss, I brought you Serena Tsukino, just like you asked," the demon said, presenting the unconscious girl. The figure in the shadows laughed. "Boss?" 

"Finally! We have the ultimate ransom! The Sailor Scouts will be destroyed!" the figure replied, as a quiet, smaller demon stepped in.

"Boss?" the demon squeaked.

"What? Can't you see I'm relishing a superb and historical day for our kind?"

"That's not Serena Tsukino," the demon squeaked, cowering.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Rowan and his troops spotted her in the Forbidden Lands with her crystal. They launched an assault earlier, but were defeated," the tiny demon squeaked, fearing for his life.

"You're kidding?" the other demon said, now too, fearing for his life due to his imminent failure from this news.

"THEN WHO IS THIS?"

The demons shuddered.

"WAKE HER UP!"

The two nodded…

_**

* * *

**_Catarina awoke in a dark room. She heard their voices, and jumped up to her feet in fright. 

"Who are you?" a voice demanded.

"Serena Tsukino," Catarina replied, looking around.

"She sounds exactly like her!" a squeaky voice shouted.

"I told you she did!"

"You can't be. Where is the Silver Imperium Crystal?"

"The crystal?" Catarina asked, her eyes finally adjusting, and she saw the demons in front of her. She saw the room was filled with even more demons as she felt a weird sense of hopelessness. And for a moment, she wished that she were Sailor Moon, or that Terrance could come to her rescue (wow, she really lost it!). There was no where to go, and she needed severe help. Then again, she did scare away demons with her normal appearance. She could just change—no, she needed to stick with it. They seemed to be confused by her statement.

"She looks like her. She sounds like her. She even acts like her!" came the shouts. Catarina looked around, and suddenly noticed that they were out in the open. She could see the night sky… in fact, she could distinguish the different constellations. She had seen them in the night sky over Italy when Galileo had visited her. He had even pointed them out to her once. It was almost romantic—until he started bringing up early physics.

"So I'm in Italy?" she wondered in her mind. "Oh wait, the season matters too, doesn't it? Great, I'm lost."

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted. The demons all turned, as Catarina saw what seemed to be the shadow of a Sailor Scout.

"Oh no. This just went from bad to worse," Catarina thought horrifically.

"Leave that poor girl alone!" another voice added. She then noted another shadow with her.

"They don't seem to know those aren't real," Catarina thought hopefully. The two both smiled demonically, as they raised their hands. "Oh no. Don't fire, please don't fire."

"I think they need to realize they've walked outta the kitchen," one said.

"And into the fire!" the other finished. The demons all laughed, but were quickly corrected as the flames flew at them. The demons came to life as they ran to fight, and Catarina stood dumbfounded as the two shadows beat up the demons one by one. A demon grabbed her.

"We're out of here," it squeaked.

"Hey! Let me go!" Catarina exclaimed, as the two were gone…

**_

* * *

_**Serena looked around the room. It was the diary sitting on the table that held her attention. Thomas had not moved from the wall since they had last spoken. He was sound asleep. She went back to the book, and looked over the empty pages. 

"So you are down here," a voice said, as Serena jumped. Terrance had come in through the entrance. "My lady, please tell me you do not believe that to be your diary?"

"It's not my diary," Serena replied. "It's Catarina's."

"Right," Terrance said, looking almost—evil as he towered over her. Serena took a step back. "My lady, please do not tell me that you believe these lies."

"Then I won't," Serena said bluntly. She noted that Thomas was somehow unable to awaken, his body tense as he slept.

"Right," Terrance said, drawing another step closer. Serena took another step back. "My lady, please tell me that you do not believe that he will protect you from this world."

"Then I won't," Serena replied.

"Right," Terrance said, as he stepped forward, and she stepped back. "My lady, then might I suggest that you watch your step. If you intend to continue on this path, you may not make it."

"Master Terrance," a voice squeaked. Terrance turned on a dime to something in the corner. "I got the girl, just like you asked."

"Did you bring her with you here?"

"Yes. Do you wish for me to leave her here?"

"Yes. Now rid yourself from here, Drexel, before I awaken the guard," Terrance said, as another girl fell into the room, and hard. She slowly moved to her feet, and looked around carefully. Terrance looked at the girl, and nodded with a soft smile as he left the room, stepping through a portal. Then the girl came eye to eye with Serena. The two looked at one another for two minutes of dead silence. They appeared to be twins in every way.

"No way! You're me!" they exclaimed. They held their hands to their mouths, and looked at one another closer.

"Are you—Serena?" the girl asked, her voice now distinctly British.

"Yes, now who are you?" Serena demanded. "And why are you wearing my clothes?"

"No way!" she cheered. "This is total irony!"

"What?"

"Um—your friends talked me into pretending to be you for a little while. But now since I found you, I can go back to America, and I can quit this outfit!"

"What's wrong with that outfit?"

"Nothing, it's your eating habits!" she said, brushing off the skirt.

"Well sorry for my appetite!" Serena replied. "Wait, my friends?"

"Yes, Rini, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Luna, and Artemis. Then there was Darien too, wasn't there?"

"You've talked to by friends?" Serena asked, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "You've got to tell them about Darien. He's in danger from that man who was just in here."

Suddenly the girl's eyes came to life.

"Oh Aristotle! Terrance!" she shouted, and started to run, tripped, and fell. Serena helped her to her feet, and then the two fell.

"Maybe that was a bad idea," Serena said, as the girl nodded, and the two got to their feet again. "You knew his name?"

"He was out to kill Tuxedo Mask. Of course I know who he is."

"Wait, you know about Tuxedo Mask?"

"You know Terrance."

Thomas finally awoke, shocked to see double.

"What is going on here?" Thomas asked, as an awkward silence followed. Serena and the girl both looked at one another, waiting for the other to answer. Apparently they had as much a clue as Thomas…

_**

* * *

**_"How could we lose her!" Raye shouted, angry. "How!" 

The group was meeting up later that evening, seeing as they were now two Serena's short of an alibi, and if they didn't do anything, there was going to be a few people who would notice in the morning. Not to mention that a new, semi-friendly face had joined their ranks.

"We'll just have to find her, but we also have to find Serena."

"Are you saying y'all are just goin' to let her be?" Jennifer demanded. "That chica gets into more trouble with every second she's outta yer sight."

"Why Lita?" Amara asked for the fifteenth time.

"She isn't evil," Lita said sadly. "You have to understand. It's not difficult for her to follow me anyhow, even if I did tell her no."

"She's got a point," Darien said. "So are you heading out in the morning still?"

"Yes," the group sighed.

"Do y'all mind if I tag along? Ya never know when y'all'll need a hand."

"Actually, we need someone to go ahead of us," Amy said. "We need to stall anything that's bound to be happening over there."

"You mean stall Mandessa's inevitable discovery of Serenity. I get the hint. The Sandstonians will hafta deal wit me," Jennifer sighed. "I'll meet y'all when you get there then. I hope y'all have a safe journey."

"We will," Rini exclaimed reassuringly. "You too, okay?"

"Thanks," Jennifer said, shocked at her kindness…

* * *

Author's Note 

Next time…

_"What happened to your hair?"_

Wow, that's vague… oh well… later!


	19. Chapter 19: Until Morning Comes

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

So I posted early today because my compy is dying out and I wanted to ensure everything was up. Somehow the weekly thing is getting harder and harder to maintain... of course, right now I'm posting four chapters each week... time management is required.

Today we will look at the last night of the story. Yes, the very last night. Tomorrow, therefore, is the last day. Anyhow, we learn about Catarina's opinion on those who read diaries...enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 19: Until Morning Comes**

"What's going on in here?" Thomas asked, as both girls remained silent. "Am I seeing double of Princess Serenity?"

"No," Serena replied finally. "I'm afraid Terrance has kidnapped someone else."

"Kidnapped?" the other girl exclaimed, her British accent making Thomas jump.

"Princess?" he asked her.

"PRINCESS?" the two squeaked. They looked at each other, and jumped back. "WE REALLY ARE TWINS!"

"What are you two talking about?" Thomas demanded. "That girl is Princess Catarina!"

The girl stopped in her tracks, and gave him a strange look.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Your name is Catarina?" Serena asked.

"It is," the girl, Catarina, replied. "But I want to know how HE knew it. The only other people I've ever told my name to are your friends, and a few others that are long since dead."

Galileo distinctly came to mind, as well as a few others she was sure they would disapprove of. Galileo was cute for a major controversial scientist of his day.

"I'm your bodyguard," Thomas replied. "I'd recognize your voice anywhere Princess."

"Are you sure I'm not her twin?" Catarina asked, smug. "Apparently I'm already Serena's twin."

"I'm positive. In fact, the fact that you are not freezing right now is a very good sign in my favor."

"He's got a point," Serena replied, shivering some. Catarina looked down.

"This can't be it. It just can't be," she whispered. "There has to be something I'm forgetting. But what is it?"

"You've forgotten who you are?" Thomas asked, confused.

"No, I know who I am!" Catarina replied defensively. Then, looking down again, her eyes watered up. "Sorta."

"Terrance knows I'm down here Thomas," Serena said, changing the topic slightly.

"How did he find this place?" Thomas wondered.

"What's more important is finding my crystal," Serena reminded him.

"Crystal?" Catarina asked. She remembered the crystal she had picked up in the park.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked her.

"I found something in the park," Catarina replied. Taking the satchel out, she opened it and removed the crystal. "A crystal."

Serena spun and nearly slipped racing to see what Catarina held. In her hands was the Silver Imperium Crystal!

"Wait!" Thomas said to the two of them. "There's no way he would have placed that there unless it is a trap. There's only one way to test. I'll do the honors."

"What if it is a trap?" Serena asked. "Why not let me do it?"

"Most Imperial traps are freezing spells. Odds are they have one on it," Thomas said. "I can survive a freezing spell; you cannot. That is why I have to do it."

"Um—Aristotle," Catarina said, talking to Thomas. "I have had this crystal with me and nothing has happened before."

"Oh, right."

"Conspiracy theorist?" Catarina asked Serena.

"Conspiracy theorist."

"How did I know that?" Catarina thought.

"Here," Serena said, as Catarina handed her the crystal. It suddenly glowed fiercely. The two were still holding it as the light died, and then Serena nearly screamed.

"What the?" she yelped. Catarina was confused, as she stepped back.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"What happened to your hair?" Serena exclaimed.

"Here Princess," Thomas said, producing a mirror. Catarina had a near heart attack looking at herself.

Her blond hair had changed into a pale blue. The same pale blue she thought she had belonged to a family member in the electronics store!

"Oh! By Polaris, I didn't think that was possible!" she exclaimed. Serena nodded.

"You didn't know you could change your hair color like that?" Thomas asked. "It's a mere transformation spell. The crystal must have dispelled it once it returned to Serenity's hand."

"Now that we have my crystal, I'm sure we could get out of here, and far away from Terrance," Serena said. Catarina looked down.

"Right," she said softly. She pulled her hair out of the buns, and let it fall down her back.

"This isn't good," Thomas said, his hand to the wall. "They say that Princess Mandessa is just outside the castle gates."

"Mandessa?" Catarina asked, as Serena gave her a look.

"You know her?"

"That girl knows how to land a punch, and the fires she creates are enough to make our ancestors cry in fear. Yes, I know who she is!" Catarina replied.

"So you met Mandessa on Earth?" Thomas asked, looking somewhat confused. "So you really did run to the Moon Kingdom to save it from Terrance."

Catarina didn't say anything, as her blood began to boil.

"Terrance did it, didn't he?" Serena asked her. Catarina sighed, as she shook her head.

"You even said in your diary 'It appears that someone in our ranks has threatened the kingdom that I had run to assistance for. This someone just happens to be Terrance. The advice I received played in his favor, and yet, he is threatening a kingdom,' so it means that Terrance is guilty of threatening those people."

"He lied," Catarina thought quietly. Then her senses came to, as her eyes turned icy.

"Oh no," Serena thought, recognizing the face for that of rage.

"You stupid moron! Aristotle had more sense than you, reading A GIRL'S diary!" Catarina shouted at Thomas, whose composure quickly turned red.

"Moron? Mind if I ask why you're here if you weren't stupid enough to be kidnapped?"

"HEY!" both Serena and Catarina shouted.

"I'll have you know Amara was giving me a ride back and I just fell asleep—okay?" Catarina replied, angry.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP DURING AMARA'S DRIVING?" Serena asked, shocked.

"Sleeping does not excuse you princess. You have truly fallen behind if you were kidnapped while you were SLEEPING," Thomas said.

"Hello, newsflash, my life isn't even in danger twenty-four seven! I'm allowed a little time for sleep you know," Catarina shouted back.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP DURING AMARA'S DRIVING?" Serena asked again.

"Newsflash, you're Princess Catarina! You're life IS in danger twenty-four seven!" Thomas replied.

"I told you I'm not the princess!" Catarina shouted back.

"AMARA'S DRIVING? HELLO?" Serena asked again.

"Yes you are! Who else could you be then Miss I'm-not-the-Princess?" Thomas demanded. Catarina didn't answer, and silence fell through the room. Serena was about to ask, but held her breath as she looked at the two glaring at one another. "Well?"

Still receiving no reply, Thomas slumped back against the wall. He set down the blanket he had retrieved for Serena. Catarina hung her head low.

"Thomas?" Serena asked.

"I have to rest a little more. If you hear anything, wake me immediately," Thomas replied.

And with that the guard was fast asleep. Serena turned back to Catarina, finally replied quietly to his question.

"I don't remember—I would give up my life to remember that answer…"

_**

* * *

**_"They don't seem to have problems with the girl," the demon squeaked, as Terrance smiled. 

"No, I don't want them to. I want her to realize the truth."

"But those girls will certainly come here for her and the blond."

"Let them come. They'll only realize what She intends to do, and stop Her plans. I am grateful that you have helped me so far, Drexel. I could never harm her, no matter what She forces me to do."

"Of course my liege," the demon squeaked, vanishing and appearing before another demon. "He knows nothing still Master Rowan."

"That dimwit son is getting better at this by the second. Thank you. Keep an eye out and make sure everything goes according to my plan…"

_**

* * *

**_"You don't know who you are?" Serena asked. 

"I know my name is Catarina, and that I am most likely his princess, and a Sailor Scout. My name was all that I had known for centuries. I was rescued from the flames of the Silver Millennium, and since then, I have wandered the Earth. Never aging, never fading, with only one thing intact: my name is Catarina, and I am from the Silver Millennium," Catarina replied, Serena listening with interest. "Your friends assured me that they would help me find out who I am. In fact, it was that promise that led to my pretending to be you. They told me that they too, were from that time that only I seemed to remember. It was comforting to know that I was not alone, yet—"

"They didn't seem to know you," Serena filled in. "That's a surprise. I kind of remember something about you visiting with Mina—however, it's a little fuzzy."

"They all thought I was you."

Serena started laughing.

"YOU? ME? Oh, now that's classic!" Serena laughed.

"It's true," Catarina replied. "I, with a face that scares away demons, was mistaken for you, Princess Meatball Head."

"Now who told you that?" Serena asked, offended.

"Raye."

"As soon as I get my hands on her!" Serena started.

"Let it go," Catarina said, smiling some. "She has a guilty conscience without your help."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked. "What is there to be guilty about?"

"That's exactly what I told her. They eventually found out the same story with me about my identity, but in all humor I can't remember anything about myself," Catarina said. She looked around. "I'm guessing this is Imperia."

"A cozy chilling home for them," Serena replied, walking over to the blanket as she picked it up. "Thomas is the reason I'm still alive right now."

"That obstinate fellow? Well, I guess I'm not too surprised," Catarina replied. "Believe it or not, he seems friendlier than he was acting."

"He is," Serena replied. "You know, it's really strange, looking at you. It's like looking in a mirror that has blue hair."

"I could say the same goes for you," Catarina laughed.

"I guess. We should get some sleep."

"Are those books all for real?" Catarina asked, looking on the shelf. "I mean, I could read one?"

"If you're into etiquette," Serena sighed. "All of them are just about etiquette."

"You're joshing, right?" Catarina asked. Serena shook her head. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I hate etiquette."

"Apparently, pretend to be me," Serena sighed, as the two thought of how they were going to get some sleep…

* * *

Author's Note 

Next time…

_"At least it can't get any worse…"_

Famous last words….later!


	20. Chapter 20: Run Sailors Run!

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Just putting out a thank-you this week to everyone who reviews. I don't get the chance to respond to everyone's reviews. Anyhow, I'd like to thank Raining Silver especially, just for being the first to review my very first story. So thank you!

Hey you guys, last week I accidentally posted the wrong chapter, so you got two chapters last week instead of one. Well, this is chapter 20, a little mini-adventure through the Negaverse! Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 20: Run Sailors Run!**

"So, just remember girls, this is dangerous," Luna finished, as the group nodded.

"Let's go!" they cheered, and shortly after were gone through the hole in the sky. Trista and Darien stood there with Luna and Artemis.

"Don't worry Luna. They'll be fine."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Luna replied. "It's Catarina. In all my days as a guardian I do not remember seeing her, not even once, at the Royal Palace. So how did she come here, and when?"

"That's funny," Artemis said. "I do remember one day swearing that I saw double of Princess Serenity, but that was all."

"Like I said, only Serena knows," Trista replied…

* * *

"Where are we?" Venus asked. 

"I'm triangulating our position now," Mercury replied, typing away.

"This place is dark and scary," Chibi Moon said, as Uranus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be brave. We'll be out of here soon."

"Not soon enough," Mars said. "I know you said this place was close to the Negaverse, but this is a little ridiculous."

"I think we have company," Jupiter scowled, looking out into the darkness to find that there were demons coming. "We better hide in the next few seconds if we want to avoid a fight."

"There's nowhere to hide around here," Venus said. "Get ready everyone."

"Surprise them?" Neptune asked Uranus, as the two prepared to fire.

"Wait," Mercury said. "They're stopping right there. They don't see us."

"They'll see us if we stay here," Mars said. "We need to move."

"If we move now I can't locate us in respect to where we need to be," Mercury said. "We're sitting ducks."

Sailor Chibi Moon looked to Sailor Mercury, who nodded gravely.

"We're ready to fight if we have to," Uranus said, as she and Neptune stood ready to fire.

"We really need better luck," Mars sighed.

"Got a charm for that?"

"I almost wish," Mars replied to Venus.

"I got it," Mercury said. "Let's move."

The group tiptoed away quickly, wanting to dodge any fight that they could. Unfortunately, this led them straight into a giant demon, which had been sleeping until they bumped into it. They all looked at it, and it looked at them. An awkward moment of silence befell them, as the staring contest continued.

"SAILOR SCOUTS!" the demon cried, running away scared, as the girls suddenly jumped to life.

"We better run faster!" Chibi Moon cried. The group agreed and dashed off faster, as they noticed a hoard of demons had started up behind them.

"You've got to be kidding me! One giant demon runs off but all those guys come running!" Mars shouted. "Uranus, can you take a shot at their line?"

"Sure thing," Sailor Uranus replied. She stopped, and turned to the demons.

"Uh-oh," the demons whispered.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

A line of demons blew up in a beautiful fashion, as Sailor Uranus ran back to the group.

"I think I startled them," she said. "We need to get out of here. Are we close enough for a teleport Mercury?"

"We need to get closer before we can attempt," Sailor Mercury replied. "It will be a waste of strength otherwise."

"Great," Uranus sighed.

"At least it can't get any worse," Venus said hopefully, as a giant foot stepped in front of them, and the group came to a crashing halt. Looking up, they realized there was a GIANT demon right in front of them. "Not a word you guys."

"_Sailor Scouts? Oh, me want to play with the Sailor Scouts!_" the demon boomed.

"RUN!" Jupiter cried, as the group dashed off in four different directions. The giant began to chase Chibi Moon and Mercury, who had run off together.

"Mercury! It's chasing us!" Chibi Moon squealed.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The attack made the demon stop for a moment. The two didn't stop, knowing that stopping would mean they would become a demon's plaything…

* * *

"It stopped chasing us," Venus noted, as she and Jupiter stopped. They looked around. 

"We better find the others," Jupiter said.

"Great, we're separated in the Negaverse. As least it can't get any worse," Venus thought. She nodded to Jupiter, as they were surrounded by demons.

"You've got to be kidding," Venus shouted.

"You thought it, didn't you?"

"Not a word…"

* * *

"We shouldn't have split up like that. The demon went after Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon," Uranus said, as she and Neptune started to head back, as they heard a noise and stood ready. 

"Come out. We know you're there," Neptune shouted, as a little blob came out.

"He'll be an easy shot."

Suddenly, the blob roared louder than a lion as it grew nearly ten times in size.

"I had to insult it, didn't I?" Uranus sighed.

"Let's not worry about that. We have to defeat it and get to the others quickly," Neptune reminded her…

* * *

"I would end up by myself," Sailor Mars said grumpily. She looked around, and noticed that the area was foggy. Listening, she could barely make out the noise of voices, as she lowered herself and crawled forward. Better that she stay low in case someone looked her way. As she drew closer to the voices, she could distinguish the phrases. 

"Brilliant. He's sent his own princess to her grave with his plan."

"In the afternoon Master Rowan, they will be face to face with the Sandstonian Royalty; the ones She has been toying with from the start."

"Yes. I know."

"And they will kill both girls, getting them out of our hair forever!"

"I know my minion! I have no need to hear this again!"

"Sorry Master Rowan."

"Now do tell me what the screaming was about."

"There were apparently Sailor Scouts that came through Her void that She created for us."

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME?"

"Forgive me Master Rowan!"

"You haven't reported this to Terrance, have you?"

"No Master."

There was a moment of silence.

"Don't tell him. Alert Her and the others, and warn them to be silent. If anyone lets that son of mine know, then I will kill them myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master Rowan."

"Be gone!"

There was a crack as Sailor Mars was positive the demon had vanished.

"Young Sailor Scout, if you value your life I suggest you run now. I'll give you a sporting chance. It's bad enough that you know. However, if you somehow make it out of our lands alive, I assure you that we will meet again, and I will kill you."

Sailor Mars didn't give it another thought. She ran in the opposite direction.

"How did he know?" she thought, running back to the starting point to see that no one else had returned yet, and followed the giant demon's footprints, in hopes of finding the others…

* * *

"We don't have time to play with you," Sailor Uranus said. 

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack, however, did not faze the blob in the least.

"Let me try," Sailor Neptune said, smiling some.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

This attack merely pushed the demon blob twenty feet away.

"We need to run away," Sailor Uranus said. "Our powers aren't strong enough."

"I agree. Let's head back the way we came," Sailor Neptune said, as the two ran off, and left the blob to chase them, roaring all the while…

* * *

Jupiter and Venus heard the roar, and looked up to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus running by, and a blob stopping at the enclosing circle, and starting to eat the demons! 

"Gross, but helpful," Venus noted.

"Ken and the chickens," Jupiter sighed. Venus laughed.

"That adventure seems to have a lot to do with this one. Total irony!"

"I wish Mercury were here," Jupiter groaned. "You're really taking that lesson to heart."

"Yup! Let's get out of here and catch up with Uranus and Neptune. Something tells me those guys will be busy."

"Right…"

**_

* * *

_**Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon were running still, but this time, were being productive about it. 

"Eventually the girls will come back this way," Mercury explained with each pant. "If we keep running towards our destination, they'll catch up and we'll be there even faster."

"What about this demon?" Chibi Moon asked. "Will it follow us the whole way?"

"Probably," Mercury sighed. "Hopefully it will stop at the barrier, or we'll have to fight it off."

"MERCURY!" a voice called. Sailor Mars!

"MARS! THIS WAY!" Sailor Mercury replied back.

"NO KIDDING!"

The two avoided giggling, as they kept running now, slowly wearing down.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"NO!" Chibi Moon and Mercury shouted. The giant demon, however, upon the sight of fire, gave an earsplitting cry.

"_MMMOOOOMMMMMMYYYY! FFFIIIREEE!_" it screamed, running away.

"I'd hate to find the mother," Sailor Mars panted. "Are you two okay?"

"Exhausted, but fine. Where are the others?"

"Here we are!" Sailor Venus replied. "Nice save Uranus."

"I don't think you should be thanking us," Sailor Neptune laughed. The other two groaned.

"I don't think I want to know," Sailor Chibi Moon sighed. "How far are we now Mercury?"

"We're close enough for a teleport now," Sailor Mercury sighed. "Although we've killed the entire morning getting this far."

"Wait, you guys, Rowan!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, as she explained what she had heard…

* * *

Author's Note 

Next time…

_"And I thought Queen Imperia was going senile!"_

You've got to be kidding me... later!


	21. Chapter 21: Ice and Fire

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Today was late…. Man, too much to write today. Well, I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 21: Ice and Fire**

Thomas awoke in to find that Catarina and Serena were both sleeping on the bed, the blanket and a comforter covering the two of them. He shook the one to the right awake, praying it was Princess Serenity, since they had covered their heads to keep warm.

"What? Guard Thomas?" she asked, proving to be Serena.

"Hurry up," Thomas whispered. "The walls have been silent for too long. They must be in the castle finally. We have to put our plan in action."

"But Catarina," Serena noted. Thomas cursed silently. Catarina got up, and looked around the room.

"What's up?" she asked them, as they both sighed.

"Mandessa is coming to kill the Imperial Princess," Thomas explained, emphasizing on "princess."

"Okay, so what? We're hiding?" she asked, sounding like a total dimwit.

"Yes, we're hiding!" Serena said. "They're not allowed to find us, remember? That's a bad thing!"

"I don't see why you're so afraid. Mandessa is forbidden to harm a fellow Sailor Scout," Catarina replied. "You have your broach. You can transform. If anything I'm probably the one that needs hidden."

"You have reign over the ice in the palace. You can fight too, you know."

"Gee, let's go back to that interesting conversation we had yesterday," Catarina said, her eyes icy again. "I'm not fighting. Besides, your friends are on their way Serena. They said they were leaving in the morning, so I'm sure they're pretty close by now."

"How could they get here so quickly?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"There's a portal to the Negaverse they're using. I was supposed to go with them, but it's amazing how being kidnapped then—"

Catarina stopped. She wanted to finish it, but the two were looking at her in a way that said they'd never understand if she told them that Terrance had probably rescued her. She wondered once again what she was forgetting, and why Terrance would tell her she had nothing to do with the Moon Kingdom, and yet her past self said he did? They all heard the crack in the ice before they saw the entryway blow forward.

"Serena!" Catarina said quickly. "Transform."

"Right," Serena whispered, calling out for the first time in weeks her transformation. Quickly, she was the warrior of justice that she had missed. Catarina then hid behind Sailor Moon, as the Sandstonians burst into the room…

**_

* * *

_**

Mandessa wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. Some strange blue-haired girl was hiding behind a Sailor Scout, and a measly guard stood dumbstruck before them.

"What do we have here?" her mother demanded. "Well, if it isn't Guard Thomas. It's amazing to still see you alive, after you failed so miserably to protect your princess."

The guard said nothing, however, he scowled some as her mother moved towards the scout and the girl.

"Are you the queen?" the Sailor Scout demanded in a hesitant tone. The Sandstonians laughed.

"Well child, I'm certainly not your mother, although I can guess wherever you hail from is quite special, seeing as you bear a crystal to transform," her mother continued, as she looked to the blue-haired one. "My oh my, what a surprise. I thought they had given me a false report! I mean, seriously, no one has seen you in centuries my dear!"

"What is she talking about?" Mandessa whispered.

"Yes, I can see your features all too well. You are the Moon Princess!"

The two girls crashed.

"Hello? I'm Sailor Moon!" the Sailor Scout said.

"Yes, but this one has the face of her mother. She looks just like Queen Selene!"

"She's got to be kidding!" Mandessa thought, enraged. "And I thought Queen Imperia was going senile! That girl is clearly an Imp—oh my Lady! Catarina?"

Mandessa moved ahead of her mother, knocked Sailor Moon aside, and pinned the blue-haired girl to the wall.

"You idiot!" she whispered, as Catarina gave a confused look. "I stalled for ten hours with Knight Samuel and you go and get spotted the moment we set foot in the tunnel? What has happened to you?"

The girl didn't say anything. In fact, it was her lack of words that had Mandessa worried that she had knocked her unconscious. However, to her dismay, she had actually done something horribly wrong. She saw the look in the blue-haired girl's eyes before she dropped her. She swiftly grabbed her mother and ran out of the room.

"What is it?" her mother demanded, as their entourage of guards followed with awe-inspiring speeds.

"I'll explain once we're out of range!" Mandessa cried, as she and her mother cleared the castle and went twenty miles beyond…

_**

* * *

**_"What did you just do?" Sailor Moon asked, as she saw the icy eyes. "Oh, that again." 

"I learned how to control when they appear while staying with your friends," Catarina explained. "Whenever they showed up, demons would run away in fear."

"That's your Sailor Power!" Thomas exclaimed. The two looked at him. "Your eyes were always icy when you were angry and transformed. It was a sign that you were tapping into your dormant ice powers to unleash your ultimate attack."

"So that's why they ran!" Catarina said with a big smile.

"You admitted it!" Thomas shouted.

"Admitted what?" Catarina asked innocently, the icy eyes were gone as she looked almost angelic.

"You admitted you were the princess!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I admitted to no such thing. You might find it hard to believe, but my powers don't work unless my eyes are icy."

"Wow, really?" Sailor Moon exclaimed, excited. "We should clear the castle now. We have to get out of here. The last thing I want now is to run into Aspera."

Imagine a GIANT mallet. Now imagine Catarina's shocked face as it came falling down on her. That's the general idea of the facial expression as she heard that name. In fact, she scared both of them.

"Catarina?" they both asked.

"A—Asp—A—Aspera," Catarina whispered. "That machine—it all makes sense—I remember now—oh Galileo, I wish I didn't, but—"

Catarina suddenly collapsed to her knees, and began to cry…

_**

* * *

**_"This place is freezing," Sailor Chibi Moon pointed out. The group was walking towards the tracker, when they saw Mandessa and Jennifer talking, and Jennifer seemed to be laughing her head off over something. The group remained in shadows, until Sailor Jupiter got fed up and walked out to greet them. 

"So we meet again," she said, startling Mandessa.

"How did you get here? Jennifer didn't give you a ride, did she?" Mandessa asked accusingly.

"No, we traveled through the Negaverse to get here," Sailor Jupiter explained. "We want our princess back."

The group in the shadows looked at her audacity with shock.

"We?" Mandessa questioned. The group sighed and came out of the shadows, shocking the few people that were there, including an older, frazzled-looking woman.

"You can't enter that castle right now!" Mandessa exclaimed. "It's dangerous!"

"She thinks Catarina's in there, and is gonna call forth her ice wave, which is her ultimate attack," Jennifer said through laughter. "She said her eyes were icy and ever'thin'!"

The girls looked at one another.

"CATARINA IS HERE?" they exclaimed. It blew back a few armored men and women, the level of their voices.

"That means she must have somehow been kidnapped to here, but by who?"

"I put a vote for Terrance," Sailor Mars said dryly.

"I wonder if she found Serenity then?" Sailor Venus mused, careful to use Serena's princess name.

"If your princess is a Sailor Scout, then yes," Mandessa said, as Jennifer stopped laughing and her face became serious. Dark clouds started to show over the Imperial sky, as the group shivered.

"Rowan's coming," Sailor Mars said. "I can sense him."

"You would be correct," a feminine voice said. "The palace and its royalty will fall, and then I shall claim the throne."

The group saw the Imperial woman come out of the shadows, as Sailor Mars' face contorted to that of rage.

"YOU," she hissed. "You're the one that held me back!"

"Oh, you're that little raven-child who thought she could stop me from taking your precious princess. How sad," the woman laughed.

"Aspera! So you kidnapped their princess?" Mandessa said, angry.

"You're the reason that everything's falling apart at the hinges here, aren't you?" Jennifer asked, scowling.

"Actually, if Terrance hadn't done what he had to the Moon Kingdom, I'm sure it wouldn't have been as easy as it had been. Without a princess in the picture, it was so much easier to destroy what remained of the royalty. Even the queen has been put under my spell."

"You monster!" Jennifer shouted, charging at her, only to be repelled by a shield.

"Come now, you think I wasn't prepared to fight you, Princess Jennifer? I have been waiting for this moment for too long," the woman, Aspera, laughed. "Terrance! We have guests! Take care of them!"

"Of course," Terrance said, appearing at her side. He drew his sword, as his features seemed to be dark. He was nothing like the man they had seen on the school rooftop a few weeks ago. He was more demonic than they would ever see him. However, what had remained were his eyes. They appeared to be teal in color. He charged, swinging madly at whoever was close.

"Scouts! We have to fight back!" Sailor Mars shouted. Sailor Jupiter was focused on his eyes.

"Catarina could see the good in people," she whispered. "Because she thought Terrance was good. Because she was in love with him."

"Jupiter! Look out!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Jupiter! Move!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried. Sailor Jupiter saw the blade coming at her from above.

"Because Catarina saw that you were good Terrance," she whispered so that he could hear her. "She cried after that fight. She fell in love with you in the past. Are you going to prove her wrong?"

The blade stopped inches from Sailor Jupiter's head. It seemed he was shaken by her saying.

"Jupiter?" Mandessa asked. "Sailor Jupiter? That means the rumors were true. You really are of the Moon Kingdom."

"The Moon Kingdom?" Aspera squeaked. "Terrance? You deal with the job you didn't finish! I'm going to deal with that princess!"

And with that Aspera was gone…

* * *

Author's Note 

Next time…

_"Is that natural?"_

Let's hope not! Hehehe! Later!


	22. Chapter 22: The Past Revealed!

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Sorry for the late post… I got to meet a famous person today and I have been away from my wonderful computer all day… (sigh)… oh, by the way, you can either read this chapter or the side story SOC: Silver Millenium first. They both tell you an important plot detail that I waited until today to reveal! Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 22: The Past Revealed!**

"Catarina?" Sailor Moon asked, seeing her covered in a small field of flowers, as she finally stopped crying.

"I failed you Sailor Moon! I'm so sorry!" she cried, hugging the shocked Sailor Scout. "I remember! I remember! I came to the Moon Kingdom to escape from home! Then, then—"

"Then Terrance attacked," Thomas finished.

"No," Catarina replied. "It was never Terrance, and I was foolish to believe so."

"Catarina, calm down. What happened?" Sailor Moon asked softly.

"I heard that a demon was calling for Queen Beryl to attack the Moon Kingdom. I knew she was Terrance's aunt, so I assumed he had done so. It confused me that he would do something so violent, so cruel. It was nothing like him," Catarina said, letting go of Serena and composing herself. "So I decided to go to the Moon Kingdom to warn you, and when I got there—it was too late. They had already arrived."

"Who did it then, if not Terrance?" Thomas demanded.

"SAILOR MOON!" a voice cried. Thomas jumped in fear, as Catarina smiled.

"Jennifer," she whispered. Shortly afterward, she entered the secret chamber and met up with all three of them.

"Finally! It done took me too long ta find y'all! Aspera's comin' this way to kill y'all!" Jennifer exclaimed. Thomas's face went fierce.

"I knew it. That woman will die by my blade."

"Oh will I?" a voice asked, as Aspera appeared!

"Where's Terrance? What have you done to him?" Catarina demanded angrily, as the group stared.

"Why my dear princess," Aspera said, a devilish smile on her face. "I can't help that he loves me more than you."

If Catarina had not seen her fingers ready to snap, she would have dove at the woman who, in her heart, she could find no love for. Not even a little bit. Sailor Moon saw her face, and was curious.

"You like Terrance, don't you?" Sailor Moon asked. "WHY?"

"Because Terrance ain't bad. In fact, your friend Jupiter stopped him in his tracks earlier. He's still resistin' her command ta fight them," Jennifer explained. "Jupiter asked me to come get y'all outta here."

"I knew it," Catarina scowled. "You are the one responsible for this mess. You've caused all this suffering and pain."

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, looking at Aspera, who was laughing maniacally. However, this went on for several minutes, as the group looked at one another.

"Is that natural?" Catarina asked finally.

"No," Thomas replied, somewhat shaken.

"I thought she would have stopped at least after thirty seconds."

"Want me ta show y'all the way out?" Jennifer asked calmly.

"Sure," Sailor Moon replied, as the group left Aspera to laugh maniacally all on her own…

* * *

"Terrance, you're there, aren't you?" Sailor Jupiter whispered now. "That's why your eyes are teal."

"Jupiter, get away from him!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted. "Don't let him hurt you!"

"Stop Chibi Moon," Sailor Mars said. "Look at him."

"He's faltering. He won't hurt Lita," Sailor Venus said. "Let her talk to him. She must know what to say to get him to stop."

"Jennifer's coming with the others from within the palace," Mandessa announced.

"Talk to me Terrance. What's going on here?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "I don't know why, but I want to help. As much as I hate you, I want to help."

"TERRANCE!" a male voice boomed, as the group turned to see a man followed by Jennifer, a girl with pale blue hair—and Sailor Moon!

"SAILOR MOON!" the girls all cried. Terrance froze in place as the man charged him.

"NO!" a familiar British voice erupted from the blue-haired girl.

"Catarina?" the group asked.

"Princess! He's got to pay for his crimes to our people!" the man cried, fighting with Terrance, who was simply blocking.

"Thomas! Stop!" Sailor Moon shouted to him. "Weren't you listening?"

"He has a one track mind," another nearby knight said glumly. "Yo! Loser!"

"Who just called me that?" the man, Thomas, said angrily. Suddenly, Terrance started to strike back, and he was forced to get back into the fight.

"What just happened?" Sailor Jupiter wondered. "His eyes are still teal, but now he's fighting."

"Jupiter!" the blue-haired girl, Catarina, exclaimed, running to her and hugging her. "Thank Galileo you're all right!"

"What happened to your hair?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Catarina smiled impishly, as the Sailor Scouts took a step back.

"I remember! My memories are back!" she announced. "The Imperium Silver Crystal did my hair though."

"You remember who you are?" Sailor Jupiter asked, shocked. "That's great!"

"Hello, I know it's great that she remembers who she is and all—wait, she had amnesia?" Mandessa demanded.

"I thought I done tol' y'all about that!" Jennifer shouted at her.

"When did you tell me that?"

"When y'all was doin' yer hair before we done left after her again in the first place!" Jennifer replied.

"I never listen to anything while I do my hair. You of all people, Nebulan, should know that."

"Doncha start up any fights wit' me. It's not proper!" Jennifer shouted.

"I'll start any fight with you that I feel like."

"Oh, so y'all's up for another war Fire Witch?"

"Born ready Speed Demon," Mandessa said, the two preparing for a standoff.

"Umm—"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two princesses shouted at the poor knight. He nearly fell over in shock. Sailor Moon came to his aid.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly, as he nodded.

"The Princess was like this only when the three of them are together. It really doesn't stick too well somehow that they see each other as friends," the knight said, as Sailor Moon nodded.

"Someone please tell me what's going on," Sailor Venus said, confused. "And why no one has stopped their fighting."

"Maybe it's a game?" Sailor Moon suggested, getting stares all around. "What? You should ask him what his definition of a game is! It's scary!"

"Catarina, can you stop them?" Sailor Jupiter asked, as Catarina suddenly had an even more devilish smile. The Sailor Scouts were now ridiculously confused.

"I think I know one thing," she said. She skated over to the fallen knight, and whispered something into his ear.

"Right," he muttered. He turned to the older woman. "This is merely a farse. Please excuse my behavior Your Majesty."

"Understood," the older woman said, sighing.

"I, Knight Samuel of Sandstonia, profess my love for you, Princess Catarina of Imperia," Knight Samuel said in a loud voice. He then spoke to her in a whisper, "If you don't protect me from those four, I will come back and haunt you for eternity."

"I will, just trust me."

There was a sudden silence in the woods. The two guys and two girls that had been so busy fighting and arguing, suddenly looked at the pair. The rest of the group stood in silence, too stunned to say anything at all. Sailor Moon kept back laughter.

"WHAT?" all four of them cried, charging towards the couple. Catarina waited only until they were close enough together, and then raised a hand to them all.

"Ice," she hissed, as they were all in a giant cage of ice. "Now cool off, all of you."

"Knight Samuel, you didn't mean that, did you?" Mandessa asked, as if she were a child.

"Please don't tell me you meant that," Jennifer asked, looking sick.

"He better not have meant that," Thomas and Terrance both growled, raising swords.

The Sailor Scouts then proceeded to start laughing.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Sailor Mars roared.

"How could you not see they were trying to get your attention?" Sailor Mercury asked, suppressing giggles.

"Well they certainly got it, that's for sure," the older woman said, as even she herself was trying to keep a dignified posture, but was nearly reduced to a fit of laughter. Catarina smiled impishly.

"I wonder what I can possibly say in response to that," she said, her back turned to the group in the cage.

"NOT YES!" all of them cried.

"Well, it looks like I got you all in a cage, now don' t I? I can say whatever answer I want to," Catarina replied. "Besides, didn't one of you in there beg me to kill you only yesterday?"

Terrance was silent.

"You ran into Terrance yesterday?" Sailor Mars asked.

"However," she said, her calm British voice silencing questions. "I clearly remember telling you that I couldn't do it for one specific reason, which I'm sure you remember, right? Anyhow, my answer would be no, if it were a real request."

"I hate you Imperial," Mandessa muttered.

"I'll have to remember that the next time Meatball Head isn't listening," Sailor Mars muttered.

"How amusing," a voice said, as the group saw Aspera. "You seem to have gained a handle on your powers again. I had assumed my curse on your powers would hold forever. Please do tell me how you could have possibly found another love in your travels."

The group sat silently, only recently having heard the tale. Thomas and Terrance looked at Catarina, wanting an answer, and possibly plotting murder. She let the four out of the cage, and walked towards Terrance, and silently asked for his sword. He nodded, and gave it to her. She then walked towards Aspera.

"Wait," Sailor Moon exclaimed, running to her side. "You can't fight her alone."

"She wants an answer. I wish to be prepared for some sort of backfire," Catarina replied with a scared tone. "This includes Terrance losing it."

"Oh," Sailor Moon said, noting that the two men were extremely nervous.

"I met a man in Italy," Catarina started. "This man stayed with me for only a short while, and then faced the world again. He lived to be a legend, and died years after I had gone. He was a man of the truth, something no one besides myself ever understood. They saw him as a heretic until after his death. He spoke of the stars warnings of the sins of man. Especially the Polaris, the North Star, who would represent your greatest evil at a time. I thought foolishly of Terrance. However, I realize now that my greatest evil is a decision I ran away from, and refused to make in the past. It gave you, Aspera, this opportunity to destroy so many lives. I cannot possibly repent for such a harsh action. In fact, I expect no forgiveness in the afterlife for it. So simply put, if make one more attempt to control my Terrance, you may as well rot in hell!"

"Touchy," Aspera said, yawning. "Are you done boring me now?"

"Do you know why I took his sword—oh wait, of course you do Aspera! Who else would know better than the woman that destroyed the Moon Kingdom, blamed Terrance, and sent Terrance's aunt to her grave?"

"QUEEN BERYL IS YOUR AUNT?" the group exclaimed.

"You did WHAT?" Terrance roared.

"Oh, but Terrance dear, I am glad to tell you that these Sailor Scouts are the ones that slew her."

"She wouldn't have been slain if she hadn't been lured out by your ploy," Catarina pointed out, still holding Terrance's sword.

"I wouldn't have lured her out if you hadn't run for lame love advice that told you Terrance was the man you truly loved! You don't love him, you feel sorry for him. You always have!"

"I'm not playing this game with you Aspera," Catarina said finally. "In fact, I'm sure that you would lose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aspera chided. Sailor Moon watched Catarina shudder.

"You've brought down his father upon our people," Catarina said. "You will not be forgiven for such treachery to the throne."

"Who said the throne would survive?" Aspera said. "Terrance, kill her now and prove that once and for all you love me more!"

"Aspera," Sailor Moon whispered finally. "You've been so driven by your feelings for this man, that you've turned into more demon than human. Is that really possible?"

"Aren't you proud of her work?" a voice said in the shadows. The group looked around. "I mean, how often do you see someone so devoted they'd destroy their own planet to get the one man they could never have?"

Terrance seemed to be moving towards Catarina, who smiled some at his approach.

"She does love him," Thomas whispered. "But how? It's destiny."

"Destiny changes," Sailor Venus said. "However, it may have been your destiny to share Aspera's fate of loving a person who didn't love you."

"But she did," Thomas said. "That's what drove her away. She told us both that she intended to get an answer this time. She swore upon her family crest she would decide."

"You know, love triangles (or in this case a love square) were never the best deals," Sailor Jupiter said, sighing some.

"How can you all talk so calmly? Did you not hear Aspera? Did you not hear Rowan?" the older woman demanded.

"It's at times like this that you realize that worrying about every little detai—whoa! Wait, ROWAN?" Sailor Mars shouted…

* * *

Author's Note

Next time…

_"So he repents."_

The battles are a-coming! Hooray! Later!


	23. Chapter 23: He Killed Her!

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

I've decided, with a vote from Raining Silver to continue the side-story! So if you want to read more on the past of the Silver Millenium that occurs in this story, and about various little odds and ends on the OCs, go to SOC: Silver Millenium.

Well, our third person has shown us every person except for the villains. It's their turn! Enjoy!

PS- Flashbacks are going to be indicated by italics when they are past events. Think of it as a scene change…hehe

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 23: He Killed Her!**

Slow, jagged steps marked his path. They could see his intent. He was trying to fight the command. He could not kill Catarina, yet he was walking towards her. He cursed himself. How had this happened? How had he put himself in this situation? He could blame seeing that angel on the battlefield once long ago, long before he knew her name…

_**

* * *

**_

_Walking along, Terrance had been reading his favorite novel, **Sailor Failure**, a memoir dedicated to his Aunt Beryl and her great plans of universal takeover. It wasn't very often that he ventured out through the Negaverse beyond his father's zone, due to his lack of demonic strength. Unlike most half-demons, he lacked any real demonic powers, minus some minor reign over ice powers and mind control techniques. He was useless, and if he ran into what they called a Sailor Scout, he was sure he would have been killed._

_It was a strange time. His father had been making threats against a galaxy if they didn't feed into his demands. They were a warring people. He had never heard his father curse so much over one group of people. His mother was there amongst them somewhere. She apparently was of such extreme beauty that his father demanded her. He was born, and his mother cast him away. She was apparently very important, and having a half-demon child was too much for the woman._

_As his mind wandered among various things, including a possible memoir in honor of his father, he heard the sounds of a battle. Drexel was always telling his father about Sailor Scout battles that kept occurring in large amounts on the border. He had desired to see one ever since he first heard the words escape Drexel's mouth. His father wouldn't care._

**_"If you die out there, it is your own damn fault," Rowan said to him, shooing him away. "Now let me be—I'm plotting maniacally."_**

_He found the battle fairly easy, since screaming demons were always easy to follow. He stood at a distance, and it was then that he saw her. Her paled face sweating with fatigue, and her pale blue hair fell delicately to her ankles, a ribbon forgotten in two on the ground nearby. Two others were with her, and it was a safe bet that she was a Sailor Scout, the enemy of demons everywhere._

_Yet he didn't care about those other demons. He wasn't one of them. He was just the half-demon that was forced to live with his father. It may have been a cold existence, but it had been sheltered, and he was far from the others. So he walked right up to the Sailor Scouts, their battle finished and they were unable to fight for much longer. They turned to fight him, but she rose her hand._

_"Hold your fire," the blue-haired angel said mysteriously. She stood, and came out to him immediately._

_"Hello," Terrance said._

_"Hello," she said, smiling warmly…_

* * *

He had been walking then too. He was about ten feet away from her now, and desired anything more in the world for the ability to stop. His father, Rowan, watched in the shadows. He knew his son was a dimwit for falling for a weak Sailor Scout, of all people, but he figured he got it from himself. He too, had fallen for a weak Imperial…

* * *

_You could hear his sister laughing all throughout the Negaverse._

_"You think that being is worth your time?" she laughed. "If I ever fell for a pathetic human, I'd hope I'd die by a group of Sailor Scouts!"_

_"Beryl," Rowan said angrily. "None of the demonesses around here look like the humans, and this one is different. If anything, she is close to a demoness herself."_

_"Tell me when this is over whether or not she's pregnant. Because if she is, I want to kill the child in the womb," Beryl said, sickened. She left. Rowan smiled at the image of the teal-eyed woman before him._

_"No matter what Beryl says, you will bear my child."_

_He quickly grabbed an expendable army, and came down on the kingdom._

_"Rowan," the new Imperial Queen hissed. "What brings you back so soon?"_

_"If you don't want your people to suffer a terrible tragedy, I wish to have that woman there," Rowan announced. Gee, if they didn't buy this ruse, he better run, and fast. The queen just laughed._

_"Well well," she said, laughing. "You leave me no choice Rowan. Take her. Just be warned, if you kill that woman there, you will never see the light of day again."_

_Rowan could only imagine the horrors that queen would inflict, since her Scout powers had not been transferred into a newborn child. He would honor her request, but it would be the last real favor he'd ever willingly give to a Sailor Scout…

* * *

_

Aspera watched with desperation. She knew he loved her more. She knew it. She could feel it in her heart with each step he took. However, he was still stopping, which meant that he still held those faded feelings she had worked so hard to destroy. Those feelings she tried to juxtapose onto herself. That princess had everything she never could: a home, a family, power, wealth, wisdom, friends, and men fawning her, just dying to be with her. None of those things came to the girl that was forced to watch over the princess from the moment she was born. She hated that child more than she hated herself, which said a lot. And fortunately for her, she was a gifted magician since birth…

_**

* * *

**_

_Looking to the sky, she saw the beacon. The signal of distress from the princess. She smiled as she ran back to the castle._

_"She'll never return!" Aspera thought with glee. "As long as no one says my name, and she never falls in love again, she will never remember anything, nor will her powers return!"_

_Her face turned sour as she saw two men run out of the castle._

_"The princess is in danger Terrance!" one cried._

_"I know Thomas. However, that call is coming from too far away. Only the Sailor Scouts can get to her now," her beloved Terrance said, looking depressed. She hated seeing him like that. She would have to draw them apart, and she knew just how to do it. She crept past the men, sure that they would eventually go their separate ways again. She took to the princess' secretive Ambassador Getaway, and ran for the diary she always left on the table. She quickly looked through for a page of condemning evidence. She found the page she was looking for. She tore out the page and ran upstairs, "crying" as she ran back up, to find that Terrance had already gone. Thomas saw her troubled glance and ran to her side._

_"What is it Aspera?"_

_"Read this!" she sobbed. "It's so horrible! I know it was wrong of me to pry, but I saw her diary open and there was this!"_

_Thomas read the page, and his face turned cold. She knew it was started the moment she gave him that page, and she ran to Terrance._

_"Terrance! Terrance! It's horrible!" Aspera cried. "Thomas is running around blaming you for the signal!"_

_"You must be joking Aspera," Terrance said, a cold tone in his voice. She leaned up next to him, using her powers of persuasion as he slowly softened his appearance. He was hers, and there was no more princess to take him away. She would continue a long endured search, and take care of any and all friends of that princess of hers, who would likely blame her for the crime of the missing princess. She would kill all of them, so that Terrance could be hers forever…_

**_

* * *

_**This wasn't right. Serenity wasn't supposed to have survived. She wasn't even supposed to survive the first night. She realized planting the thought in Thomas's head that Terrance was the mastermind of the situation may have shifted blame, but it hurt her plan at the same time. However, Serenity would die, right after Catarina. They were fortunate to be standing next to each other. 

"You cannot save the damned," she thought to herself…

* * *

Terrance had never been so scared. He didn't want to kill her, but Aspera had control of his entire body. It was like watching a quality horror flick. He was afraid of how the girls behind him would react, how his father would react, if he killed the one human he loved. He reached for Catarina now, as he saw her say something to everyone, but no words came out. She then placed one of her hands with his. It was then as if the volume had been turned up on the television set, and her words filled him with her sweet, calm voice. 

"Terrance, if you want to kill me, I shall give you your sword so that you may do so. But remember what you told me. Remember what YOU said. Remember what I said."

And with that she handed him his sword, as the scout next to her looked in shock. The volume was fortunately gone as the whole group screamed at her. Her voice and Aspera's were the only ones he seemed to hear.

"She's letting you end her life for her crimes. Do it Terrance, so that we can be together, forever," Aspera's haunting voice said in his invaded mind. He didn't want to be hers forever!

"Relax everyone. This is his trial alone. He knows what his goal is, and if he is not strong enough, my blood will be on his blade."

"But you could die!" he heard Sailor Jupiter say. He didn't know why, but that girl had gotten through to him. She had broken the same barrier that Aspera had built to fend off Catarina.

"Then I shall die. I have committed a crime. I have left my people to suffer."

The Sailor Scout next to her, Sailor Moon, seemed to object, and then ask a question.

"I have faith," Catarina replied.

"Terrance! KILL HER!" Aspera cried out. Terrance raised the blade. He saw it happening, and wanted control. He would have died for control right then. He closed his eyes and focused, as the noise of the area around him suddenly came back. He found himself, the blade still raised, and staring at his princess who was smiling.

"NO!" Aspera screeched, and cursed every word in the sailor's dictionary as she charged at Catarina.

"ASPERA'S OUT FOR THE PRINCESS!" Thomas cried from behind him, as he saw the knight come out of nowhere to meet up with the crazed woman, fending her off.

"Terrance," Catarina said, catching his attention. "You can put that sword down, you know."

Blushing, he quickly sheathed his blade, and hugged Catarina.

"Thank you so much my princess. Thank you for saving me from her grasp."

The group stared in shock.

"Okay, touchy moment over Terrance! Now help me take care of her!" Thomas shouted.

"Jealousy is a cruel demon, isn't it?" Terrance said smugly, as he ran off to assist with the rabidly fighting Aspera…

_**

* * *

**_His father, Rowan, laughed in the shadows as the conversation continued. 

"I done tol' y'all she liked 'im!" Jennifer said, as Catarina pouted.

"Now that's rude! Just so you know I'm not randomly hugged by people!"

"You mean by people you love," Mandessa said coyly.

"Sh-shut up!" Catarina exclaimed.

"I don't know what's stranger," Sailor Jupiter said. "The fact that she likes Terrance now or the fact that Sailor Moon and her still look like sisters."

"You've got a valid point," Knight Samuel said. Rowan didn't know who was more ridiculous: his dimwit son, the failure Aspera, or this group of girls. They all shared equal qualities of stupidity.

"Excuse me," Queen Sandstonia said, waving her arms at them. "Aren't our lives still in danger? Rowan is here!"

The group's attention, was on Aspera however, who was now being dragged by Thomas and Terrance toward the princess.

"Well, Aspera, it looks like you failed me," Rowan said now, scaring the group.

"I haven't failed yet," Aspera muttered, breaking from their grasp and driving towards Catarina and Sailor Moon. The two seemed shocked, as they both froze in place. She couldn't claim her worth anymore. She was as good as dead, and she knew this last ditch effort was in vain.

"You have brought Rowan upon us," he heard Catarina whisper faintly.

"Then I have still succeeded. Everyone will die, starting with you!"

Rowan laughed halfheartedly...

_**

* * *

**_She had her chance. She could have her Terrance and her kingdom yet. But her attack was suddenly stopped. A blade protruded from her body, a blade she knew very well. 

"So he repents," she whispered, her views slowly fading. "Princess, time is out. You cannot save the damned."

"I know," her Princess replied, as the evil that was Aspera, died…

* * *

Author's Note 

So next time…

_"I might reconsider fighting, if I receive a kiss from one of the pretty ladies."_

I won't even go there. Later!


	24. Chapter 24: Of Moron and Chickens

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

Well, it's time. I guess. Well, you know. Anyhow, I've just had an interesting spring break filled with tons of nostalgia, so sorry if I'm not too coherent today. And we'll find out who killed Aspera! Later!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 24: Of Morons and Chickens**

"What did she mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yesterday, before I was kidnapped, there was a fortune I heard," Catarina said, trying to remember it. "You have little time before all of the royal family is destroyed, and you will no longer have title to the crown. The clock ticks. You cannot save the damned."

"She couldn't have possibly predicted that," Mandessa said, worried. The group looked at her. "What? I'm not allowed to be nervous?"

"This is ridiculous," Thomas said, cleaning the blade of Aspera's blood. He handed it back to Terrance. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, but why did you need my sword?" Terrance asked.

"Call it poetic justice," Thomas said simply. "Besides, if the queen doesn't believe our story, I know the blood is on your blade."

"Thomas!" Sailor Moon asked, shocked.

"What? All's fair in love and war, and he knows it."

"Damn conspiracy theorist," Terrance grumbled.

"Are you all deaf?" the older woman exclaimed. "Did you not hear Rowan?"

"I did, but he doesn't seem to want to attack," Sailor Mars said hopefully, praying that her head wasn't about to be chopped off.

"You would be correct Sailor Mars," a voice said, as the group saw a demon in the shadows. "Actually, you all are so stupid, that I feel that killing you would be beneath me."

"What did you just say?" Jennifer asked, insulted.

"Killing you would be beneath me. In fact, Drexel will take care of you."

"Terrance, can't you talk him out of this?" Thomas asked.

"You of all people should know my father doesn't care about me," Terrance said simply. "I've outlived my usefulness."

"Master Terrance, you must forgive me, for I listen only to your father," a voice said, as Sailor Moon jumped.

"You're that demon that dropped Catarina off!" she accused.

"Yes, it was me. However, I did this only per request of Master Terrance."

"You kidnapped her?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"No, he probably rescued her," Rowan laughed. "Have fun with your deaths morons!"

"He'll pay for that," Jennifer growled, as Rowan vanished. Drexel appeared from the shadows, a scrawny little demon who seemed to have gone through a grinder and somehow survived. He cackled, and the girls all shuddered, perturbed with the creature's ability to laugh and still look gross.

"Drexel won't listen to you either?" Sailor Moon asked, as Terrance shook his head. "Wonderful."

"I might reconsider fighting, if I receive a kiss from one of the pretty ladies," Drexel said, as everyone went blue in the face.

"NO WAY!" they screamed.

"Let's fight!" Sailor Mars said, energetic now.

"For love!" Sailor Venus cheered.

"For justice!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"For our sanity," Mandessa said glumly, as she and Jennifer pulled out wands.

"Nebula Princess Power!"

"Sandstonia Princess Power!"

"Are you stupid or something? Do you think that I'll let you live now?" Drexel demanded, as he raised his hand to the two now transforming scouts. "Demon Barrier!"

A wall came up not only around them, but around the whole group.

"What?" Terrance asked, and pounded an invisible wall. "Drexel!"

"Ha ha! You will all die slowly from energy loss! I am a genius, and you are all fools!"

"Someone tell me he's joking," Knight Samuel said, exasperated.

"Nope," Thomas said, tapping the shield. "It's a quality shield. We got ten minutes from the look of it."

"Let's see if we can overload the shield!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "You know, give it so much energy it can explode?"

"Sure," Sailor Sandstonia, once Mandessa, said, sighing. "We got nothing better."

"All right, let's team beam!" Sailor Moon cheered. Catarina, Terrance, Thomas, Knight Samuel, and the queen all took a step back.

"We'll be plan B!" Thomas announced. Sailor Moon looked at him.

"You're not sure this will work?" she asked.

"You've spent several weeks with the guy and haven't figured out he doesn't believe anything will ever work?" Knight Samuel said. "However, we can be ample protection if the plan does happen to fall out."

"OKAY!" Sailor Moon said, perky again…

_**

* * *

4 minutes and several team beams later…**_

"I don' think this is working," Sailor Nebula, or Jennifer, sighed, exhausted. "We're jus' killin ourselves quicker."

"I can't believe you all did that!" Drexel laughed outside the cage. "You really are a bunch of morons!"

"Ken and the chickens," Sailor Venus sighed, as Catarina shot up.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"What's the plan Princess?" Terrance asked.

"Samuel, can you perform a summoning charm?"

"Certainly," Samuel said, as he drew his sword and threw it into the ground, a circle appearing around it. He began to chant.

"There is nothing you can do," Drexel laughed. "Nothing you could ever summon would be strong enough to destroy me."

"But it'll certainly be lucky enough," Catarina muttered. She looked to Thomas and Terrance. "Guard the girls. They're exhausted."

"You can count on us," Thomas said, drawing his sword, as the two took position. The queen looked at her strangely.

"This better work," Catarina whispered. "Sailor Moon, I need your help."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said, coming to her side.

"You know who Ken is, correct?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Can you use the Lunar Disguise Pen on Drexel?"

"It's worth a shot," Sailor Moon said. "But I don't think ANYTHING will make Drexel look like Ken."

"It's okay. If my theory is right, we'll have the same response."

Sailor Moon pulled out the pen, which had magically appeared in her grasp.

"Lunar Disguise Power! Turn Drexel into Ken!" Sailor Moon cried, as Drexel was covered in smoke, and suddenly looked like a ground up, shorter version of Ken!

"Gross, but it worked. Knight Samuel, call for the chickens of the Negaverse!" Catarina exclaimed.

"Come oh chickens of the Negaverse!" Knight Samuel shouted, as a blinding light shot up from his sword. There was the noise of a stampede off in the distance. Drexel stared stupidly at the direction the noise came from, until it drew so close, that the group could clearly identify it as a group of chickens. Drexel screamed, dashing away as the stampede followed after him. His shield immediately dropped, as they heard his cries for about two minutes until they faded away into the distance.

"Who told you about that?" Sailor Mars demanded. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were in fits of laughter.

"Melvin," Catarina said. "He wouldn't stop talking about it the moment he asked if I had heard."

"Well, it worked," Sailor Sandstonia said.

"I ain' got no complaints," Sailor Nebula replied. They sat in silence for several minutes…

…

…

"I guess the battle's over," Sailor Mercury mused.

"He really did think we weren't worth his time," Sailor Mercury whispered.

"Was he really that serious?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Yes," Terrance sighed. "He won't be coming back."

…

…

"Who wants lunch?" Sailor Nebula said. "My treat."

"OKAY!" the group cheered, and proceeded to have lunch on the snowy planet…

* * *

Author's Note

Next time…

_"AND YOU DIDN'T RECORD THAT MOMENT?"_

Later!


	25. Chapter 25: Is This Really GoodBye?

Author's Note

I don't OWN Sailor Moon…. Yet the story concept is mine…. Please don't take it without my consent…. PLEASE……….

I apologize in advance for my long set of notes today.

Since this is my final chapter, I ask that everyone who makes it here: please review! Anonymous review is available, meaning anyone can review by pushing the little button on the bottom left of the page. I want to know what y'all thought of it. Was it good, bad; were there things that I did that you didn't like? Any suggestions for the future? Is there something I did that you thought was awesome? Were the chapters long enough? Should I update more/less frequently? Is the ending appropriate?

Any of those questions and whatever else you can think of, please answer at least to one of them! I'd like feedback, but if you don't want to tell me, that's cool. I just want to know what everyone thought about Serena or Catarina. By the way, I do not delete reviews, regardless of what they say. I believe that people have a right to express their opinion, good or bad. If you leave an e-mail, I will write you back.

I'd like to thank Raining Silver for being my first reviewer and staying with the fic the whole way through. Thanks!

Also, thank you to anyone who did review. You kept this fic going and inspired me to do my best!

Another big set of thank you's goes to those who put me on their favorites and/or alerts list! The names are as follows: Lady-Ravenhawk, Raining Silver, raye85, Star Trek Freak, Sweet Starlight 05, Beladera, Kiwikol, lavendergurl235, Moosagi, princess down under, Princess-MoonBunny, SerenBunny, and last, but not least, twilightdawn. Thanks everyone!

Okay, enough thank you's. Onto the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Serena or Catarina?**

**Chapter 25: Is This Really Good-Bye?**

"So Princess, now that you remember who you are—can you answer that question you promised to answer?" Thomas asked. Catarina smiled weakly, realizing that he would ask that eventually.

"Oh come on! We're eating!" Sailor Moon cheered. "Let her eat! I'm sure she's starved."

The thought of food forced Catarina to look at Sailor Moon.

"For the love of Galileo—Luna was right," Catarina whispered.

"You eat like a pig!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted at her, as Sailor Moon turned on a dime to her future daughter.

"Look who's talking stuck-up brat!"

"Big fat meanie!"

"How dare you?"

"Sailor Neptune, is this really the person that Sailor Mars asked me to pretend to be?"

"Yup," Sailor Uranus answered for her.

"For the love of Galileo," Catarina sighed.

"Well, you can go back to Amer—wait, never mind," Sailor Venus said warmly at first, but stopped herself. "You have to stay here, don't you?"

"She ain' gotta choice," Sailor Nebula said, stuffing down a salad. "She has to go back to her people."

"They've needed her here for so long," Sailor Sandstonia said distantly.

"But they'll still want to dominate the universe," Terrance said sadly. "Her arrival will never change that."

"So are we going to run through the Negaverse to get back then?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No way!" Sailor Nebula laughed. "I'll get a ship and you can get a lift home."

"No, I'll take care of it," Catarina said suddenly. They looked at her. "I owe you all that much. You've brought me back to my home and given me back my memories."

"You don't have to," Sailor Mars said.

"She is that girl, isn't she?" Jennifer thought, smiling. "Poor devoted guardian."

"But I want to," Catarina said, smiling.

"That can't be normal," Sailor Sandstonia said, motioning to Sailor Nebula, who placed a hand to Catarina's forehead.

"No fever," Sailor Nebula replied, as Sailors Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Mini-Moon, Neptune, and Uranus laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We did the exact same thing when she laughed," Sailor Mars replied.

"AND YOU DIDN'T RECORD THAT MOMENT?" Thomas exclaimed. "SHE NEVER LAUGHS!"

"Now now, relax," Catarina said. "Just because time changed me doesn't mean that you can assume I have a fever!"

"So Princess, can you really find a vessel again? And how will we explain everything to Her Highness?"

"Allow me," Catarina said, standing as she reached the nearest palace wall, which by that point was about two hundred meters from the picnic. She placed her hand to the wall. There was silence, as the group watched her appear to talk to the ice. "I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE QUEEN—Yes—yes—No—yes, please—Thank you."

She came back, and almost immediately after there was a ship as well as a troop of Imperial soldiers coming out of the palace.

"Wow," Sailor Mars said.

"We now have a ship and the queen has been informed," Catarina replied. "This way Sailor Moon, scouts. I'm sure you're in a rush, correct?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon exclaimed, running to the ship as she looked back, waving to Thomas. "Thanks Thomas! You were a real help!"

One by one the girls got to the ship, waving farewells to the three princesses, the three men, and the queen.

"Now you can meet the others!" Sailor Sandstonia exclaimed, excited.

"Others?" Catarina asked, a sweat drop trickling down her face.

"Yeah, you can take up yer role as Emissary and meet wit' a bunch of violent princesses!" Sailor Nebula added.

"Violent princesses?" Catarina asked again, taking a step back.

"Yeah, you were always good at taking care of the REALLY violent one, Sailor Galia," Sailor Sandstonia added. Catarina guessed that there must have still been things she didn't remember, and this was one of them. Looking at the two totally serious girls, and the two guys who were staring her down, she got a plan.

"Oh no! I need to input the coordinates into the ship or those girls will never get home!" Catarina cried, as she ran on board, and started typing into the control panel.

"Is it just me, or is she running away again?" Sailor Nebula asked, then realized what she was saying as the ship started up. "NO! COME BACK HERE CATARINA!"

Yet the ship was already gone…

…

…

"Maybe we shouldn't have told her about Sailor Galia yet," Sailor Sandstonia said, as silence prevailed…

_**

* * *

**_"You're staying with us, aren't you?" Sailor Neptune asked. 

"It's true, my people are violent, bloodthirsty, and I have a fiancé waiting at home," Catarina said, navigating the ship manually. "But I could never go to a home that thinks that they should take over the universe. So I'll send the ship back with a message, and hang out on Earth a little longer."

"But now they know what you look like!" Sailor Moon pointed out. "You can't hide anymore!"

"Guess a name change is in order," Catarina hummed. "I've always fancied Karen."

"You're seriously going to leave your people like they are? That place was a wreck!" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Yes," Catarina replied. "But they'll change their ways if they want me back. Believe me; they'll change before a month's time if they really wanted me back."

"You're threatening them?" Sailor Mars asked. "I think I could live with you on Earth for a little while longer."

"MARS!" Sailor Venus scolded. "Don't ENDORSE her plan!"

"She isn't afraid of my driving, so I guess she can stay," Sailor Uranus said, as the group gave her looks.

"Not you too," Sailor Mercury sighed.

"Yeah! I got a reading partner again!" Sailor Chibi Moon cheered. The group stared at her. "What? I like reading with her! She's fun!"

The group continued to stare…

_

* * *

Three days later… _

"Look what I found Terrance!" Thomas announced, as they investigated the empty and returned ship. He held a note. The two read the note together.

_Terrance, I'll come home to you and Thomas one day. When that day comes, I will announce my love for either of you. Until then, however, I expect you to work together, and defend our people. I have sent my official terms of return in a mirror mail to mother. I expect a lot of changes, and if they never come, then we may never cross paths again. Just so that neither of you worry, I refuse to battle and I will wait for those changes to come._

_Love you both, Your Princess._

"She won't ever come back," Thomas sobbed dramatically. "She is just toying with our emotions and will never decide who she loves more!"

"Damn conspiracy theorist," Terrance grumbled. "I don't want to have to listen to you whine the WHOLE time she's gone."

"Shut up!" Thomas growled. Thomas walked away, as Terrance looked at the PS that his princess had cleverly hidden in the stationary of her message.

_Terrance, my love, please wait for me._

_**

* * *

**_Off in the nearby space, a ship was stationed, and two girls sat inside of it. 

"We have to get her back," Mandessa announced.

"We have no choice. She's our emissary and it's high time she started doin' her job!" Jennifer proclaimed.

"Honestly, do you think we scared her with that talk of the others?" Mandessa asked.

"I reckon not!"

"Right," Mandessa replied, hopeful.

"At least the other worlds aren' intent on this dominatin' the universe stuff," Jennifer sighed. "She's setting a mighty fine example to her people though."

"Just be careful with the controls. I don't want to be trapped in the middle of Nega Space like you did the last two times we've used the Infinity LS Jumper."

"I'll be careful as a kitten!" Jennifer announced as Mandessa grabbed her seat.

"That's what I was afraid of," she muttered, as the ship roared to life, and the two took off for Earth once more…

**THE END**


End file.
